Just Coincidental
by Ankaris123
Summary: AU. CCSHPxover. A four year old Harry Potter? Accusation of being a Death Eater? Sakura magic fails. What is happening? Syaoran's returned and reconciliations are made but all is not well. Trouble lies on the horizon, waiting to strike.
1. Coincidental?

**Disclaimer**: …..this is called fanfiction, fiction written by a FAN, do you get the point or not? I own nothing more than copies of some books and other stuff that does not include an anime/manga, book that people pay for to get.

**Title**: Just Coincidental (lack of better title...)

**Genre**: Uh General for now, as I can't really decide

**Note**: This is officially **AU** now, cuz I probably messed up the geography of Britain, never been there, probably never will. This was already AUish from the start.

**Summary**: After a coincidental meeting, Sakura is dragged into a chain of events that she was expecting. A different look on HPCCS crossovers.

(**A/N**: Hope this story isn't that bad, enjoy)

* * *

The streets of London were just as busy as they always seemed, but Sakura had a very peculiar feeling that there was something strange afoot. She wrapped the pink knitted scarf around her tightly before continuing the down the street.

A beeping sound brought her attention to her wrist. '5:50' it read. She was running a little late. Quickening her pace, she made it swiftly across the road, when a bicycler narrowly missed riding into her moments later.

"Well that was polite….." she mumbled softly, shifting the plastic bag in her hand. Tucking a lock of auburn brown hair behind her ear, she frowned at the can of tomato soup that had escaped from her bag and was proceeding to roll down the alleyway.

'_Silly uneven streets_' she thought. The can continued to roll, sometimes bouncing upwards from the pavement. Hurrying along, she watched as the can stopped in front of a pair of small feet.

She looked up.

A child with messy black (at least she thought it was black) hair stood before her. The baggy clothes, no doubt they were hand-me-downs, hung oversized and unkempt on the child's thin structure. Glistening wet tears rolled down mud caked cheeks from emerald green eyes framed by large round glasses. A frightened look graced his face.

Sakura picked up the can and placed it back in the shopping bag.

"Are you lost little boy?" she asked, rather thickly accented. The child, she believed it was a boy, sniffed and wiped the snot and tears from his face with his long sleeve.

"Y-yes, miss," he said.

Sakura smiled gently, crouching in front of the child.

"What's your name?"

The boy considered this for a moment, unsure if it was a wise idea. Sakura waited, patiently, no need to rush the poor child.

After a long moment of silence, he replied in a small voice, "Harry."

"Well then, Harry, do you know where you live?"

Harry shook his head.

"Then, can you tell me who your parents are?"

"I-I gots no parents, miss, I live with my uncle and aunt and cousin. My parents were in an 'acksident' they told me."

Sakura frowned. Poor child….losing his parents at such a young age.

"Well, what are the names of your uncle and aunt?"

"Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia."

Sakura thought a bit. She couldn't really find his relatives by first names alone.

"Do you know their last names?"

The boy went silent for a while, but shook his head.

"Do you remember where they last were when you were separated from them?"

Harry thought for a while and replied, "They were getting something at this store, and then we were to go to the clothing store to get stuff for my cousin."

"So, can you remember what the store was called?" she asked.

"No I don't, miss."

Sakura rubbed her forehead and tried to figure out what to do.

"…however I remembered that there were a lot of strange looking things in the shop window, they were made of wood I think...they look a little old too 'cause they didn't look very new to me.'

'_Hmm, perhaps it was an antique shop?_' Harry continued speaking.

"I'm not very sure, my aunt told me to stay outside. Uncle says that he doesn't want to pay for anything that I break, my cousin and thems don't like me much, so I stood by the door and a big tall man walked into me and I gots lost in a lot of peoples..when I got out, the shop wasn't there, and I walked and walked and got here."

'_How cruel! Leaving a child outside by himself_.'

"Harry, how old are you?"

Harry held up his hand, counting four fingers.

"This much."

Sakura sighed deeply. This was going to be troublesome. Something in her pocket was vibrating. She stood up and shuffled through her pocket for the pink cell phone her best friend had bought her. A hand tugged on her long skirt.

"Are you going to leave me here, miss?"

Sakura looked shocked.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" she asked, astonished.

"Because my aunt and uncle says that I'm a 'bother' and that I should be more 'graytiful' for what they dones for me."

"Don't worry, I won't leave you here." Harry smiled a bit, reassured.

Suddenly, she remembered that her phone was still vibrating and finally pulled it out. Flicking the pink device open, she held it to her ear.

"Hello?" she asked meekly. A loud response came out of the ear piece.

"SAKURA! Where are you! I was so worried when you didn't pick up!" a worried voice of a female resounded, in a different language.

"I'm ok, I got a little detoured and found a lost kid in an alleyway, poor little guy, he seems to have been separated from his relatives who, from what I've deduced, are rather cruel people, I mean, really, who leaves a four year old kid outside all alone," Sakura easily switched languages and spoke rather quickly.

"What! How could anyone do such a thing? What's the poor kid's name?"

"He says he's called Harry."

"Well, I suggest you bring Harry back to the manor tonight, we can contact the authorities tomorrow, but what about you? I got back and Eriol told me that you haven't returned yet, and I had to go get something I forgot to purchase…"

"I'm fine, Tomoyo."

"Well I'll see you, and Harry"

"I'll see you."

* * *

Harry thought it was really odd; why would a complete stranger help him anyways? And what was that funny language she was speaking? She seems nice, but can he really trust her?

Harry looked up at the lady, as her shoulder length auburn brown hair shone slightly in the late afternoon light of the sun. She was speaking into a pink thing; it was a cell phone wasn't it? He thought it was something like that. He patiently waited for her to finish her conversation.

"….Daijoubu, Tomoyo-chan…….Jya ne." With that, the lady flipped her phone shut and slipped it into her pocket.

"Well, Harry, it looks like you're coming to our manor tonight. We'll contact the authorities tomorrow to try and find your home, ok?"

Harry nodded, he didn't know what these 'afouritys' were but it sounded like they could help him. He grabbed hold of the lady's hand as they walked out of the alleyway.

"Oh, and Harry."

He turned to look at her.

"Don't call me miss, my name's Sakura Kinomoto," she smiled warmly at him as they walked, the setting sun turning the streets and sky orange with it's glow.

* * *

Of course, this leads to the question of what she would be doing in London in the first place. It's not quite that long but settle down, if you fancy a tale.

* * *

"…..and so it would be a pleasure if you would come stay at our manor for the summer."

Sakura was definitely surprised for sure. Just moments ago, she had received a phone call from a friend from England. It was a very polite and friendly conversation and somehow ended up with an invitation to someone's home halfway across the world practically! Eriol was quite a surprise sometimes, if not always. She may not have seen him for five years but he definitely has not changed.

"So, Sakura-san, will you consider my offer? I've invited Tomoyo-san as well."

"Oh, you have?"

"Yes, she agreed almost immediately but is still reluctant because she was hoping to spend the summer with you."

"I'd love to go, Eriol-kun, but I have to ask Father for permission and the plane fee…."

"The ride will be taken care of, Tomoyo-san has kindly offered to fly you there, her mother's decision to take a private plane, of course."

Tomoyo's mother is the owner of a toy company and has some contacts overseas which she meets sometimes to discuss marketing, one of those places happened to be England.

"Wow really? I'll have to thank Tomoyo-chan for the offer."

"Squee! Is it Sakura-chan?" a voice squealed from the other end.

"Yes, Nakuru, I'll be waiting for your reply which I hope is soon."

"Let me talk to Sakura-chan!"

"No Nakuru, it's already very late there, Sakura-san needs her sleep."

Sakura giggled at their antics.

"Anyways, Good Night to you."

"Good Night."

She could faintly hear the yell of a Good Night from Nakuru as well as she lowered the phone from her ear.

* * *

"Absolutely not!"

"I'm not asking you, brother! I'm asking Father!"

"You're still not going."

"That's not for you to decide!"

Touya Kinomoto did not like the idea of his little sister going overseas for three months. Even if her best friend would be going with her too. He was very protective; he would never admit it though, over his little sister.

"You're- Not- Going! Tell her she's not going, Dad!"

Fujitaka Kinomoto sat idly on the couch, thoughtfully.

"Alright, you can go."

"WHAT?"

"Just as long as you phone when you arrive and find out the returning date."

Sakura gave her father a hug and went off to use the phone. Fujitaka was a very understanding person; he took the fact that Sakura can utilize magic quite well. However he simply can't understand the fact of how his son always denies Sakura any trips unless he found it necessary. Even through all the arguments, he sat smiling at his son who was mumbling, probably very rude things, as he stalked off to his room. Yes, Fujitaka loved his family very much.

* * *

"Wow, it looks kinda different here!" Sakura exclaimed. This particular airport was quite different, as it was smaller and less frequently used.

Tomoyo smiled at Sakura's exclamations of amazement and kindly instructed the flight attendant about the luggage management.

The plane ride was rather impressive and fun, definitely eventful as well. Of course having a small plane reserved just for you was pretty impressive already. The flight attendant was very polite and friendly, getting them whatever they needed. The eventful parts were a bit longer.

There's this thing called Turbulence, it's when the plane shakes from strong wind currents, and needless to say, turbulence they received. A splash of ice cold water was just another way to wake up after all.

"Oh look, I think they're here." A sleek black car (not in the mood for a limo and I don't know any other models of cars.) had driven up to them. The tinted window of the passenger seat rolled down.

"Eriol-kun!"

"It's nice to see you again, Sakura-san, and you too, Tomoyo-san, but please, we can discuss after we load your luggage on."

After the bags and cases were packed neatly in the back, the two girls climbed on into the back seats, greeted by a familiar black furred creature. The handbag busted open and another just like it, stretched its short limbs whilst hovering in the air.

"Suppi-chan!"

"I am not Suppi-chan…."

Sakura reached over and buckled her seat, trying to shush her small companion.

"Kero-chan! Sit still!"

"Mind that you buckle up and hold on tight; Nakuru's driving," Eriol said, nodding towards the driver's seat; a girl with long brown hair in two braids, fixed her black beret, and gave a thumbs up to her passengers.

"Next stop, Reed Manor!"

The car started steadily and rolled down the road, accelerating at a rather alarming speed.

"Here comes the town!" Indeed it did, just in the distance, the edge of a city was seen. Buildings here and there, some small, some large, and some just very tall. Driving through the streets, they got onto the highway; cars driving pass them on the other lane.

"Is it just me, or are we getting faster?" Kero asked, as the scenery out the window was passing by quickly.

"This is one reason why we shouldn't let Nakuru drive."

"Aw, Suppi-chan, I'm a wonderful driver!"

"If we want to get killed…." He mumbled. They exited the highway and onto the streets again, narrowly missing some turning cars and frightening a few pedestrians. Nakuru squealing happily was not a good sign.

"So, Sakura-san, has anything peculiar happened lately?" Eriol asked, over the yells of excitement from the driver.

"No, no much at all, actually," Sakura answered, squeaking a bit when the car jumped up for a second. She held on to Kero more tightly.

"And how are you, Tomoyo-san?"

"I'm fine, thank you." A smile was exchanged.

"Nakuru, slow down, we don't want to hit any loading trucks again."

"But driving fast is so much fun!"

The ride basically went like that the whole way, but never the less, they arrived at a stately large house somewhere in the streets of London moments later. (Pardon me if that's geographically incorrect….I've never been to London….)

"It would've taken us much much longer if we drove like everyone else," commented Nakuru.

"Wow, your 'house' is very….um……big," Sakura commented.

"Oh this isn't very big, the original manor is much larger in size, but this one is more convenient," Eriol smiled.

"And this is the library...many of the books were transferred from the original manor but not nearly all."

The grand tour of house had taken quite a while. They looked through the impressive garden, the many guest rooms, the main hall, the bathrooms, kitchen, dining room, and everywhere else. They settled down in the main living room in front of the put-out fireplace in big comfy armchairs.

"Now to the business at hand; I've asked that you come over here so that we can continue your studies in magic."

"Continue?" Sakura was puzzled, she had captured and turned all her cards, she needn't think there was more to do.

"Precisely, your knowledge on Clow's magic is not quite complete, especially in the area of western magic, which is why I've taken the opportunity to ask for the assistance of a school of magic to help your studies.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for now, I've already starting working on the third chapter but I'm not sure if people are willing to read the story. The idea just came out of nowhere one evening. **Please tell what you think of this.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING**


	2. Wandering in the Dark

**Disclaimer**: Just read the first one v.v

_Reviews_:

_funkysirius_: AC, you're wrong silly, there are other HPCCS xovers, a ton more by my count, I guess this a kind of different look on it since I had another fic that was an HPCCS xover as well, I just kind of lost it at one point, go stalker good authors, AC

_cherryblossomchick12_: Thank you for the nice comment! Since you asked so nicely, here's the second chapter! I hope you can read it! )

* * *

"This place that I am talking about is called Hogwarts, a famous and ancient school that many great witches and wizards have graduated from."

"Wait, there's a school for learning magic?"

"Of course, where do you think the new magic users come from?"

Sakura thought for a moment. She only knew of one other person who knew magic, Syaoran Li, who had studied it for his life under the tutorage of his magical family.

"The headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, has graciously agreed that you may use the school's vast library during the summer vacation."

'_Studying? In the summer?_'

"Which we will start in August. Until then we will continue here and you and Tomoyo-san can enjoy the sights and such of London."

* * *

Sakura knocked on the wooden double doors of Reed Manor. What was taking so long? She's been knocking for 5 minutes now. Dark clouds were gathering and a light drizzle was starting.

Sighing, she realized she shouldn't have forgotten to ask Eriol for the house key. She knew that she would have 'misplaced' it anyhow.

"Sakura-chan!" came from a voice behind her.

"Tomoyo-chan!"

A purple haired girl waved at her from the front gate, hugging a paper bag to her chest. Hurrying up the front steps, she crouched down and smiled at the little boy.

"You must be Harry!" she said. The boy nodded shyly. He froze when hands picked at his baggy clothing.

"You're so thin! And these clothes don't even fit at all! Tsk tsk, I'm going have to fix that," She shuffled through her pocket. "By the way, I'm Tomoyo Daijouji," she added, as she checked her other pocket.

Tomoyo pulled out a ring of keys and fitted one into the keyhole. The door creaked opened to a dark hallway.

"What happened to the lights?" Tomoyo asked, flicking the light switch a few times. Sakura shrugged. She walked through the door to the left and deposited the bag of groceries on the counter. Little Harry trailed after her, staring at his surroundings.

After the groceries were packed away in the powerless refrigerator, she took Harry to find Eriol.

"Eriol-kun! Where are you?" her voice echoed the long hallways. It was rather unnerving to walk through the wide halls with only the occasional stream of moonlight. The distant sound of footsteps could be heard. Where was Tomoyo? The others were missing and this was getting suspicious.

She held onto Harry's hand and peeked into every door. The creaking of foot steps were getting closer and closer and she could almost hear them around the corner. It couldn't be a ghost could it? No, ghosts don't have feet…..did they? Harry whimpered slightly, clutching on her hand. Sakura held her breath as she saw a slight shadow when a flash of light came from behind her, shortly followed by a loud rumbling, as the figure walked around the corner.

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura slumped down to her knees.

"You scared me, Tomoyo-chan!"

"Sorry, I went to check all the other lights in the house and the appliances. It seems like the power is out, and I haven't seen Eriol-san or any of the others at all."

Just then, a muffled crash came from below, followed by the lights flickering on for a moment.

"I think something is in the basement." Tomoyo nodded. They slowly descended the rickety stairway towards the basement, the sound of mumbling and the orange glow of light was coming into view.

There, through a door and behind many shelves of items, piles of boxes and so on, was Nakuru tangled on top of Eriol, a few scattered boxes strewn across the floor and Kero and Suppi sitting on top of a metal box, holding onto white wax candles.

"Ouch……"

"I was going through the books in the library when the power went out. At first I thought it was the light bulb that was burnt out, until Cerberus and Spinnel Sun found me-"

"I was this close to beating Suppi! This close!" complained Kero, waving his short arms about.

"Watch out! You'll knock over the candle!" Suppi exclaimed while steadying the candle, dripping wax onto the surface. Eriol chuckled as he scanned through a thick dusty book, carefully handling the candle in his hand.

Harry looked curiously upon them. Animals? Talking Living Stuffed Animals? Harry poked Kero's head, curiously. Kero wasn't exactly happy about this.

"No poking the head, kid." Harry quickly withdrew his hands.

"It's ok, that's Kero and that's Suppi, they won't hurt you."

Harry nodded and observed the others from where he stood. The strange long haired lady was smiling funnily at him.

"Um….whatcha doing?" Harry asked timidly. No one really seemed to notice him excluding Nakuru. He winced and hid behind Sakura's leg. He wasn't supposed to ask questions. Ever. Eriol looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello, who are you?"

"I'm Harry."

"I kind of picked him up, he was lost in an alleyway, I couldn't leave there you know," Sakura explained quickly. Eriol nodded, pausing for a minute looking as he was trying to remember something, and went back to reading. Nakuru was playfully poking at the fuses.

"Well, Harry, I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, and the person behind me is-"

"Nakuru! Just Nakuru! You're precious, did you know?" she giggled. Harry shook his head and stayed silent. He could read the title of the book, the blue haired man was holding. The Complete Guide to how to fix a blown fuse.

"So, then we proceeded to the basement after being practically trampled by Nakuru, we found the fuse box and made due with candles as we couldn't find the flashlights, of course, this book miraculously fell off the shelf after a little mishap and finally Nakuru decided it was too boring to just sit and wait so she tried to look into the boxes thus tipping them over and onto us and..you should know what happened after that." Nakuru explained as she pouted and nudged some of the boxes with her foot.

"Ah here it is." Eriol walked over to the fuse box and began tinkering. In a few minutes and a click, the basement light flickered on.

"Now what are we going to do now?"

* * *

Harry gulped as Eriol's eyes were staring straight at him.

"I see, so that's what happened was it?" Eriol said after a long winded explanation. He drained the last of his drink before putting on a thoughtful look. Nakuru was chewing on a piece of chicken.

"I think that we should keep him!" she announced after she swallowed her last bite.

"Nakuru-san! We can't do that, he has to go home!" Sakura said, stacking the empty plates into a pile. Tomoyo picked up the empty glasses.

"We'll be in the kitchen, cleaning." With that said, the two girls went off through the door to the kitchen. The clinking of plates and other glass like material was heard when they were dropped into the sink.

Harry felt a little nervous as he was left with 'the blue haired man' and 'the very scary lady that liked to hug him'. Suppi and Kero sat at the other end of the table. One of which was downing a large bowl of pudding as we speak.

"So, Harry, do you have any idea of where you live?"

"N-no, sir."

"You don't need to call me sir; call me Eriol as my last name is rather difficult to pronounce." Nakuru was rather distracted at this moment with poking Suppi's belly and did not participate in the conversation.

"O-ok."

"Do you know the street of where your home is?"

"N-no, I just know there's this big number 4 on our door... I've never gone far from the house before…."

"Well, we'll go to the police next morning and we'll figure this out, ok?"

"O-ok."

Harry sat silently for what seemed like…..a very long time. Finally the door to the kitchen swung open and a slightly soapy Sakura came out.

"Now Harry, I think someone's in the need of a bath."

* * *

Harry couldn't believe that he was sitting in such a grand bathroom. It was big and white, with a giant bathtub. He couldn't believe that he was sitting in said giant bathtub which was of course filled with soapy water. He definitely couldn't believe that this lady, Miss Kinomoto, she said she was, was rubbing his skin with a large yellow sponge. Sure, he was three years old, but he was expected to wash himself, from his family. With cheeks glowing red, he lathered up the soap in his hands and started to wash.

"You're very quiet, aren't you, Harry?"

He nodded, keeping his head down.

The light sloshing sounds of the water and the still silence calmed him a bit. After a quick rinse and a rubbing down with a big fluffy towel, he was lead into the other room, still covered in the towel of course, where the purple haired lady was pulling a small shirt inside out. She smiled at the sight of him and held the dark green shirt to his chest before slipping it over his head followed by a pair of brown shorts. They fitted nicely and were comfortable.

Harry thanked the lady who gave him a hug before picking him up. He was definitely surprised; No one, not Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon, would pick him up. He hadn't really noticed that there was a conversation about, but he caught one of the sentences as they were speaking in English even though rather accented.

"…You made these didn't you?"

"Of course I did, how else would it fit?"

"I-I'm sorry if I troubled you."

"Aw, you're quite the gentlemen, aren't you?" She set him down and held his hand as they walked out of the changing room.

They began talking again, in the other language. He tried to make some sense of the strange sounds but gave up after a while, thinking about all the wonderful things that happened to him today. He was rescued by a nice lady who took him home, which was very big, more bigger than his Uncle's and Aunt's house, got fed more than he use to eat, was given a nice warm bath, and new clothes that fit.

"Harry, this is going to be your room for tonight, is that ok with you?" Harry looked up. They had entered a large room with a grand four poster bed with red drapings. A fancy thick carpet on the floor and a large glass window, covered over with a red curtain. There was a small side table and a closet on the left.

"Y-yes, thank you, misses."

"Now now, we aren't misses, just Tomoyo and Sakura will be fine."

"Thank you, Miss Tomoyo and Miss Sakura." Harry was picked up and seated on the comfy bed. He slipped into the covers and wished that he could stay there forever and ever. He knew it was asking too much, but he was young, he can have dreams, even if they won't come true.

* * *

"That child….it's like I've seen him before... he definitely has an abundant amount of magical energy in him though not more so than any other magical child out there, but I have this particular nagging feeling…"

"Eriol-kun?" Eriol put a halt to his ponderings and greeted the two girls that entered the room.

"We've put Harry to bed, I think Tomoyo-chan and I will take him to the police station tomorrow."

"Would you need a ride? We could drop you off-"

"No it's ok, Eriol-kun, we wouldn't want to delay you," Tomoyo cut in. Tomorrow, Eriol was going to meet up with some accomplices from Hogwarts.

"Thank you for the offer anyways," Sakura said politely, as she yawned tiredly. Tomoyo excused herself and left shortly after. Sakura followed Tomoyo's example and decided to leave too. As she left she heard troubled mumbling from Eriol.

"I know this child…….but how…….where?"

* * *

Harry felt a stream of warmth, the light streaming through his eyelids. Peeping open his green eyes, he saw the curtain glow from the sunshine outside. He couldn't help but smile, something he doesn't do very often. He had the most comfortable sleep he ever had. He didn't know how long he had been staring at the red quilts when a light knock came from the door.

The door opened and Sakura poked her head.

"Good Morning."

"Good Morning," Harry said awkwardly, no one says that to him back home.

"You're a pretty early raiser. Nakuru-san is making some toast and breakfast, are you coming?"

Harry nodded and jumped out of bed, hurriedly fixing the quilts and smoothing them out, he followed Sakura to dining room. Nakuru got out of the kitchen just as they arrived, balancing trays stacked with plates of omelettes, toast and two pitchers of milk and juice.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu!" Harry heard her greet Sakura. He guessed it meant Good Morning because she said that to him after. Nakuru set the trays down and arranged them over the table, talking while she worked.

"Eriol is in the library, he always wakes early for a good read, Tomoyo-chan's in the bathroom." She set down the pitchers which sloshed dangerously close to spilling. Harry and Sakura sat down themselves, and began to eat.

Harry ate hesitantly just as he did the night before. Nakuru enthusiastically offered him more and refilled his cup whenever she could. The door to the hallway swung open revealing a smiling Tomoyo dressed a light purple dress.

"Ah, breakfast is cooked already?" Tomoyo sat in the chair across from Sakura as Nakuru dumped an omelette and a slice of toast on her plate.

"Milk or Orange Juice?"

"Orange Juice please, Thank you."

They were joined moments later by Eriol himself. Suppi flew in behind him, shortly followed by Kero.

"Oh boy, food!"

"Kero-chan!"

After a filling meal, Sakura, Tomoyo, Kero, and Harry headed out.

"Ittekimasu," he heard them say. He had given up trying to understand already. Sakura and Tomoyo both took one of his hands as Kero dived into Tomoyo's bag. They made their way to the bus stop.

* * *

Upon reaching the bus stop, four people were waiting there already, complaining and discussing recent events.

"Of course it's just like that, but who could've believed it, I didn't at first."

"It's overly exaggerated you know? Their relationship? I didn't think there's even such a thing between them."

"…and then I hit some potholes and gotten a flat tire! I've already sent three letters to get them fixed…."

The three joined the line and soon a red bus pulled up (ok so I don't know if the buses are red, phooey at on that I like them red) and they clambered on. It was rather full even it was only 8 in the morning, alas it was crammed full of tourists and what not. They squeezed in careful and held onto the poles.

Harry watched the buildings moving pass them through the windows. The bus rolled down a particularly bumpy hill and Harry knocked into a pair of legs.

"Watch it there, young man," the man wore a full grey suit and patterned tie, a grey hat on top of his brown hair. Harry apologized quickly and stepped back a bit. The man continued to converse with another that was also dressed like him.

Tomoyo grabbed onto the metal pole tightly as they made another rickety turn. Kero's muffled complaints were unheard by the other passengers.

"Shush, Kero-chan, they might hear you, we're getting off the next stop."

The bus finally jerked to a stop and Tomoyo got off the bus. She smoothed out her jacket as the other people brushed past her.

"The police station is just four more blocks, Sakura-cha-" Tomoyo looked around her as the people dispersed. Sakura was no where in sight.

"Sakura-chan?"

"Eh? Where's Tomoyo-chan?"

The bus was pretty empty once the tourists got off at the stop near the park. It was vacant of the purple haired girl we know as Tomoyo.

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

Thank you for reading, _Just Coincidental_! If I finish the fourth chapter soon I'll post the third one up. If you can waste a little time for me, drop a comment, it's really appreciated.

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**


	3. Bell Strap

Disclaimer: …..just read the first one, no one reads these do they? Well just to make it clearer, I own nothing more than stuff that everyone has, ok maybe not everyone has manga, but they should!

A/N: Ok so I lied, I didn't finish the fourth chapter (almost though) and here's the third already…

_Reviews_:

_Ethereal Essences_: Thank you! I think it's good too! Here's the update!

_Kella4_: It is? Yes, I wrote with an original thought in mind, sure is quite different from the average HPCCS xover, I said average, doesn't mean all…. Here's the update!

_cherryblossomchick12_: Well this is the answer to what happened I guess I had a thought about having Harry live with them but then a lot of questions popped up, mainly ones like "Harry can't just all of a sudden live there, right? The Dursley home has that silly magical protection thingy" Anyways X3 Here's the new installment

Enjoy!

* * *

"Sorry, Miss, no change without purchase," the shop clerk said. Sakura sighed deeply. She regretted the decision to stay at the manor when Tomoyo suggested going to the bank and exchanging their yen for pounds. She didn't have much with her (just a 5 pound note) and this was the only store on the block, everything was well over the amount that she had.

'_What a time to have the batteries on my cell phone to die_' Sakura thought, as she held Harry's hand tightly while they exited the shop. The door closed with a small ding sound as it hit the bell hung at the door frame. She forgot to recharge her phone last night.

At first, she was going to use the payphone booth but realized that she had no coins with her. I was getting close to noon too, for the sun was rising high and her digital watch flashed 11:25. They had been wandering for three hours or so and things weren't looking good. Firstly, she had no idea where she was, and secondly, she was afraid to ask the people for directions; the people in this district were quiet and cold, shuffling pass each other without a peep.

It was at 11:30 when things got rough. Almost all at once, the quiet streets were bombarded by people pouring out from buildings and elsewhere, seeking a place to eat.

"Ow! Excuse me, please, Harry, hold on, don't let go of my hand until we get out of the crowd, ok?" Sakura yelled through the murmurs of people. She tried to squeeze through the oncoming people, others bumping carelessly against her. Harry stood nervously behind her as the tall shadows of the adults flowed around him, forcing him into a smaller space.

"Excuse me, please!"

Harry watched as a stranger wearing a black cap, rough knock into Sakura then leave without a word. A glint of light brought his attention to the two bells hanging out of Sakura's pocket. One was light pink and the other one a soft green, both attached to white strap. They clinked against each other from the movement. Harry briefly remembered that it was the bell strap on Sakura's cell phone.

* * *

_FLASHBACKNESSSS _

"_That strap is going to fall off," he commented. Sakura looked at him, strangely before following his pointing finger to the bell strap hanging from her phone. The string where it was looped had been rubbed a lot, making the string easy to snap if pulled on too hard._

_Sakura smiled and bent down towards him. She held the phone out._

"_This bell strap is from someone very important to me, I know the string will break soon, but when it does, I can always tie a knot, and I can keep it with me anyways. It's the only thing I have to remind me of him. Well, it's one of the things, but this is very special to me, I promised to keep it with me wherever I go."_

_FLASHBACKNESSSS ENDS

* * *

_

Another person, this time it was a lady wearing an apron that had a shop's name printed over it, she was carrying a brown box in her arms, bumped into Sakura. The bell, strap and all, dropped from her pocket and rolled down the tiles a bit. Harry tried to reach the broken white string, the bells moved ever slightly as the people around them were still moving at an alarming rate. He could hear the lady in the apron apologize quickly before joining the flow of the crowd again.

…_from someone very important to me……_

Harry reached out again, but was held back by Sakura's hold. The bells flew a little further as someone kicked it with their foot as they walked by.

…_very special to me………promised………keep it with me……wherever I go……_

Harry looked back at Sakura, who was not having any luck at breaching the crowd. He turned his head towards the bell. If someone kicked it again, he might not be able to get it back; it was just a few feet away.

…_very special…important…keep it with me………only thing I have……_

Harry let his hand loosen, and tugged it from her grasp. He wiggled into the crowd towards the bell strap, almost getting knocked off his feet. Carefully, he bent over, reached out and swiped the bells from the ground. Quickly he pocketed it and turned back, only to be knocked off his feet. He got back to the spot he was before, it was easy to find it, they were on the steps of nailed up building. But Sakura wasn't there anymore.

* * *

I panicked the moment I lost contact with Harry. With a greater strength then my own, I plunged into the crowd, searching frantically.

"Harry? Harry! Where are you, Harry?" but the sound of my voice was drained out by the sound of traffic and the noise of the afternoon rush hour. Before I knew it, I was already down the street from the relentless shoving and pushing.

"HARRY?" I called out. People that passed me talked in hush murmurs.

"…..a teenage mother perhaps?"

"…..maybe just a sibling……"

I guess that some of the people around here were pretty gossipy. But I shouldn't think of that now. Finding Harry is my first priority.

I must have searched for hours, but my watch held truth; it had only been a matter of twenty minutes. A low grumble came from my stomach.

'_Just great, I'm hungry, hopelessly lost, hold no British currency, and lost Harry, just great._'

The crowd in the streets subsided by now so I could walk around more easily. Harry was still nowhere in sight. I went back to the shut down building. Harry wasn't there either. Then a thought struck me. Harry should be hungry by now too, maybe he wandered to a café or a food court. And so my search continued, strangely, a nagging feeling that something else was missing as well. I shrugged it off and started down the street; it can wait for later.

* * *

Harry clutched the bell strap in his pocket. He couldn't recognize the surroundings at all. Leaning against the shady tree, he looked at the tall building; the many rectangle windows reflected the bright sunshine dully. He heard the sound of the sliding and watched curiously as the two large glass doors slid open automatically. A lady dressed in beige suit walked out with a pocketbook, glancing absently at the silver watch on her thin wrist. The lady walked into the parking lot and disappeared from view as she later slipped into her car and drove off. Harry turned back to look up towards the tree leaves.

Just then he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. A looming shadow stood over him, another one joined it shortly. Harry cowered slightly, pressing his back firmly to the tree, staring wide eyed upwards at the undistinguishable face from the shadows and bright light in the background.

"What are you doing here, child?"

* * *

Jim stood patiently in the slowly descending elevator. He removed his jacket which was suffocating from the summer heat. The elevator made a dull ding sound as it reached the bottom floor. Fixing his dress shirt, he strode down the marble hallway. The lady sitting at the desk near the entrance turned at the sound of his footsteps and gave him a smile.

"See you after the lunch break, Mr. McGuffin."

"Yes, see you then."

It was practically a ritual by now. The receptionist would say that to all the employees that left the building for lunch break. Most never even notice her. Others merely nodded to show their politeness. Jim found himself replying every time she said that, almost unconsciously now. A voice came from behind him.

"Jim!"

Jim stopped before exiting the building, as the other man walked up next to him, nodding politely to the receptionist.

"Hello, Ted."

Ted was my co-worker here, he was a funny person and very friendly. We often went out for lunch together; this was just one of those days.

Jim smiled as Ted started talking about work.

"…I think they want to overwork me, almost everyone tried to get some days off when I said that I was willing to take some extra shifts…."

Usually, Jim didn't hear much of what he said, but Jim listened sometimes, it would be extremely rude not to anyways.

"….hey who's that?"

Jim blinked at the small figure that Ted was pointing at. It was leaning against one of the trees that were planted around the facility. Anyone that didn't work there shouldn't be on the campus unless they were a guest. Jim shrugged and decided to check out who it was.

When they got closer, Jim could see that it was a young bespectacled boy. The child looked oddly familiar as if he had seen him somewhere before. Jim always had a fairly good memory, which was failing him right now. Ted tapped his shoulder.

"What?"

Ted jabbed his finger over to the kid again. The boy was looking up at the leaves, looking a little lost.

"He looks lost, should we help?"

Jim shrugged, it was not his problem, and he didn't even know him. Ted pushed him forward and they made it over to the tree. Jim peered around the tree; the child took notice of him and cowered away. Eyes were wide and green.

"What are you doing here, child?"

The boy glanced around nervously as if his answer was somewhere in the nearby area. Ted crouched on the other side of him, speaking in a gentle and friendly voice.

"Are you lost? Do you need help?"

The boy stayed silent.

"You're not supposed to be here, kid," Jim said after a long pause. The boy didn't say anything but instead, turned his head away.

"Look at people when they are talking to you, kid." The boy turned to look at him.

"I…I'm sorry."

Just then, Jim remembered who this kid was.

"Aren't you that kid who bumped into me on the bus?"

The black haired boy blinked and seemed to remember as well. He nodded.

"Weren't you with that foreign girl?"

"I…I got lost, when the people came into the streets, I don't know where she is now." The answer was hesitant and quiet. Ted grinned.

"How about, we help you?" Jim and Harry looked at Ted in shock.

"What about lunch?" Jim asked, his tummy made a low grumbling sound.

"We can have lunch and help him at the same time, Jim. What's your name, kid?"

"H-harry, sir" Ted grabbed Harry's hands and lifted him to stand.

"Let's go get some food and start searching." Jim sighed but Ted, still smiling brightly, leaded the way to a nearby café.

* * *

'This must be the worst day of my life, yet.'

Sakura had search about 6 blocks worth of cafés and still could not find Harry. Perhaps the boy did not go to one.

"….that café's the best ever! The coffee is delicious, but the donuts, mmmmm, makes me hungry just thinking about it."

A blonde haired man was conversing loudly to a dark haired lady just down the street.

"Ha ha, you just had a bag of glazed donuts, and you're hungry again? You're turning into a glutton!"

"It's really nice that they opened a café down at Marine Drive though."

Marine Drive….Sakura didn't check that street yet, she passed it earlier though but hadn't caught sight of a café on that street. Maybe, just maybe, Harry could be there. Without a moment of hesitation, she jogged down the street.

"Ah, young people, always hurrying hurrying hurrying! They've got the rest of their lives and all they do is hurry and complain these days," she heard an old man waiting in line at the phone booth say as she passed.

She ran for another two blocks until she caught sight of the metal sign on the post at the corner of the street that bared the words in black. MARINE DR.

She took a sharp turn, startling a couple of teenage girls. Yelling an apology, she jogged down the street till she reached the corner, slowing gradually as she saw the patio littered with tables topped with an umbrella. Almost every table was occupied by hungry costumers. The occasional café employee came out to bring a cup of coffee or a plate of donuts and whatever else they served.

Sakura manoeuvred around the tables and chairs until she reached the door of the establishment. It was a made of stone walls with wood lining. A glossy wooden sign showed the name of the café. She pushed open the wooden framed glass door, the open sign swinging slightly. Inside was bustling, loudly and merrily just like it was outside. Every table appeared to be occupied and the staff were extremely busy yelling orders here and there. Before she could look around more clearly, a young man appeared in front of her suddenly, carrying a tray of cups, a pot of tea and another of coffee, some packets of sugar and cream. The spoons clinked as they spun slightly when another man brushed passed the waiter.

"Sorry, Miss, all the tables are occupied currently, lunch is our most busiest of times, you can go to the counter and order take-out or if you want you can wait for a seat, excuse me, please, yes yes I'll be there, go to the counter for help, I have to go now," the waiter hastily said, he slipped out the door proceeding to one of the tables, and began to pour coffee and tea into the cups.

Sakura made her way to the counter to get out of the pathway to the door. She looked around, when someone yelled at her.

"Do you need help?" a young girl yelled, as she popped up from behind the counter, quickly reading the many yellow notes of order forms. She turned around to grab two plates and set them on the table, banging on the bell on the table.

"Order Up! Two plates of glazed and sprinkled donuts!" she yelled. Wiping her forehead with the back of her hand, she turned back to Sakura.

"What do you need?"

"Actually I'm just looking for someone." The girl shrugged and left her to stick her head into the small kitchen window.

Sakura swept the area and it landed on a table in the corner which was hidden earlier by the plants and divider. A little black haired boy sat nibbling on a sandwich. Two men dressed in suits were with him, one sipping from a cup and reading the paper. The other appeared to be conversing with the kid. It was most definitely Harry. Sakura made her way over.

"Harry!" The boy turned his head. Dropping the sandwich, he ran over and hugged her around the legs.

"…Sakura…" he mumbled.

"Where did you go? I was so worried! I even ran down the streets to look for you!" Harry tugged her hand towards the table where one of the men had pulled out another chair.

"So you are the young lady that this boy belongs to?"

"Thank you for finding him," she said quickly. Harry sat back on his seat, picking up the partially eaten sandwich and started nibbling on it again.

"I'm so sorry, I don't have any money to pay you for the food-"

"Sit down, there's no need to pay, we have the money."

* * *

"I see, so you didn't get off on the right stop and got lost," Ted concluded. Jim had finished his coffee was starting to chew on a bagel while scribbling in the papers with a fancy ballpoint pen. Harry stared at the crossword puzzle that Jim was filling out. His sandwich was almost devoured.

"Hmmm, I'm not sure where that is though, Jim might know, do you know Jim?" Ted asked Jim, who eyed him strangely then got back to filling out the leftover squares. After he was finished though, he reached into his briefcase and pulled out a notepad and began to scribble again.

"Ah, just ignore Jim, he's not that good with strangers but with kids? That's another case."

Jim 'hmmph'ed and thrusted out his hand holding a page from the notebook. Sakura took it from him and read it over. It was the instructions to get to the police station.

"Thank you, Mr. McGuffin." Ted smiled and clapped Jim on the back.

"Jim's actually really nice after you get to know him," he said, glancing over the directions as well.

"Do you want a drive to the police station? You don't have any money to ride the bus again, I can call for someone to take my shift."

"Oh no, I can't have you do that, you've already done so much, you found Harry, and treated us to a lunch," Sakura answered promptly. Jim glanced at his watch.

"We should get back now."

Ted paid the waitress and they left the building. The people have mostly cleared out now, all returning to work and else where.

"Thank you again," Sakura said at the corner of the street. Ted and Jim waved goodbye and walked in the opposite direction. Sakura grabbed hold of Harry's hand and lead them in the other direction.

"Now let's see," Sakura reached into her pocket and pulled out the directions. Harry tugged on her skirt.

"What is it, Harry?" Harry pulled out the bell strap from his pocket and held it out for Sakura to take. When he dropped it in her hand, she seemed puzzled but smiled all the same and fixed the bell strap back onto her phone.

"I…I left the steps because the bell strap fell out of your pocket….." Harry mumbled. Sakura reached down and hugged him.

"Thank you." Harry blushed; no one ever thanked him before. Sakura stood straight again, smoothing out her clothes and glanced over the sheet again.

"Let see, we should be going this way…." Sakura murmured. They walked away, hands held tightly and a smile on their faces.

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

A/N: JIM MCGIFFIN AND TED ARE NOT OCs! (original characters) THEY ARE ACTUALLY IN THE BOOK (strangely enough and why am I typing in caps?) If you know who they are, you are either very good at remembering every single text you read, or you're so Harry Potter crazy you've memorized the back page by page, or something else… does anyone know who they are?

Everyone knows what I'm implying with the bell strap right? Right? Well unless you are one of my school friends and has never watched nor read Card Captor Sakura (Card Captors cut out all those parts why? And censoring nosebleeds on a 13+ cartoon? I'm talking about Naruto if you don't understand, silly dubbers…)

Hopefully the new chapter will be here soon, school is starting again, sadly, so the updates will be less frequent. Ta, People, and if you could be so kind, review? Thanks.


	4. Dementors and Death Eaters

**Disclaimer**: READ THE FIRST ONE BISH : (

**A/N**: YAY THE FOURTH CHAPTER, people read this but they don't review -- sad oh well

_Reviewers_:

_Envy-chan_: Hello? Privacy, don't go typing my name, oh well, Here's the update, keep that light sabre to yourself.

_giRlDrEaMiNg_: Interesting, eh? This is where it starts getting very interesting…..here's an update

Yup yup, this is the chapter where the gist of the **story** starts to **unravel**! **Enjoy**!

* * *

Sakura groaned. They were lost again. She reread the directions again. She was sure that she followed them exactly. Maybe she couldn't read Jim's writing. It was getting dark even if it was only 6:21 P.M. It was usually still light at his time. It was the beginning of July for crying out loud.

This time, the surroundings were very gloomy, the buildings dark and grey. The streets were uneven and strangely enough, it had puddles but only on the road. Many of the looming building were boarded up and there was not another soul on the street. Sakura had a suspicious feeling that they were being followed or watched. She started walking faster, tugging on Harry's hand. Harry walked faster; he could feel the pressure of watchful eyes as well.

After another two blocks, they reached a broken down park. The swing set was broken, the seats hung from the remaining chain that held it up. The jungle gym was trashed, the metal bars rusted red. A tall slide was eroding slightly to the side of it, the steps looked as if they would break if someone stepped on it. They didn't linger long and starting walking again.

Just another block away, she could hear the sound of heavy footsteps, distant yelling as well. She started running by now, Harry dragged quite literally behind her. They turned into an alleyway quickly.

Unfortunately it was a dead end. The brown haired girl bent down and hugged the boy to her chest. His soft whimpering muffled against her pink shirt. Sakura hugged him tighter as the footsteps came closer, echoing against the narrow walls.

A dark stranger stopped just outside the alleyway. In the dim glow of the setting sun and the appearing moon, she could see, even if not clearly, the oddly dressed person. He, we'll call him a he for now, was breathing heavily, wearing a long black cloak, the pointy hood had fallen off revealing a head of messy hair, he was clutching a large bundle wrapped in a black cloth. The face was covered by a strange white mask, which Sakura couldn't see properly. A few yells were heard. Apparently he was being chased.

The man turned and noticed Sakura and Harry further down the alley. Sakura watched as the man pull out a long black stick from his sleeve and pointed it at them. A deep voice from behind mask began to speak, mumbling a strange phrase but was cut off when a jet of purple light nicked his wide sleeve. A flash of white propelled itself towards Sakura and Harry. Sakura grabbed on tighter to Harry, trying to shield him from whatever it was. The light hit them but oddly enough, nothing happened.

Sakura only had a moment to look when she saw the man tap an old rusty can with the stick, his image distorted a bit before vanished from view. Where did the man go?

She didn't have much time to wonder, the alleyway suddenly turned frighteningly cold. It was almost as if all the warmth from the heat of summer was sucked up all of a sudden. Sakura shivered; she saw flashes of her childhood before she realized that Harry was shivering and moaning softly.

Sakura didn't know what to do but when another shadow appeared, the figure also wore a black cloak which was tattered and ripped, the hood drawn up. However the most obviously thing she could see was that…the figure did not have any feet yet it was hovering above the ground. Cold chills rolled over her as it breathed.

Harry buried his face into her shirt, as if hoping she could get rid of it or provide some relief. Even in a moment like this, she had to be ready. This non-human creature, whatever it was- it wanted something, something that Sakura wasn't sure she wanted to lose. She reached into the inside pocket of the thin black jacket and pulled out long thin card. A strange wing was portrayed on one side and a strange design on the other. She held the pink card up and in an instant, it dissolved, a firm bubble encase them acting as a shield against the creature.

'_Just go away…go away…leave us alone…_' she prayed. The creature hovered over to her, seeming as if it was sniffing for her, one sleeve revealed a bony hand, the flesh rotting off of it, making a grip occasionally. Sakura gasped and clenched her eyes shut. She mustn't look. She couldn't even hear the yelling coming closer.

"Look!" someone had yelled. She couldn't hear, she could only concentrate on clenching her eyes shut, hugging Harry closer. In a moment, she felt the horrible feeling subside slightly and a light banging brought her attention to a man, dressed in strange dark violet robe. His face was creased with wrinkles. Other people crowded behind, five or so as far as she could tell. She put the down the barrier only to find herself surrounding, each person pointing one of those strange sticks at her.

"We've caught you now….." one of them snarled.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, she kept her guard up, who knows what they would do, and Harry's grip around her tightened ever so slightly. She stood up slowly, shifting Harry in her arms. The men (and women) watched her very carefully.

"Stop pretending….Death Eater…"

'_Death Eater? What is that?_" Whatever it was, it was a threat to these people.

"I don't kno-"A jet of grey silver hit her on the back, surprisingly enough this did nothing also. She heard one of them murmur something about 'precautions'.

"We should bring her to courtroom right away," the man in dark violet spoke up and mutters of agreement were said. One of them mumbled something, white ropes sprouted from the stick's tip and wound themselves around her and Harry.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sakura demanded. What was a 16 year old supposed to do? She wasn't exactly ordinary, she could probably break through this in a matter of seconds. Something told her they won't let her go so easily even if she escapes, and what is a Death Eater?

"Grab her arms, we'll have to take her back using a port key," a tall man said, he picked up an old shoe and tapped it lightly with his stick. Two others, a strong man and a woman dressed in maroon, grabbed her shoulders and held onto the shoe with the other.

'_What is going on here? Am I dreaming?_' The Card Mistress stared, bewildered at the shoe as others held onto it. The rest got out of the alleyway and seemed to disappear.

She didn't have much time to think for herself. All of a sudden she felt like something was yanking her high, high into the sky, her feet left the ground as the alleyway seemed to blur away.

It was all over in an instant, her feet landed on a marble floor. How did she get here? The man with a strong grip on her left shoulder jerked her forwards and they proceeded to walk down the hall. A large golden fountain was in the middle of it and tall golden statues were erected in the centre.

"What is goin-"she started, the man in purple glared at her and gave a sharp bark for silence. They passed a table which held a sign that said 'Security'. Someone was sleeping on the desktop, his elbow nudging the golden scale to the side. The hush whispers behind made her realize there were other people here as well. Before they had passed the tall golden gates she could hear someone rap on the security table.

"How much times did I tell yo-"was all she heard before she got hastily shoved into one of the many lifts. One of the people accompanying them pressed the up button and they slowly began to ascend.

"Level 7, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office," a female voice said, it seemed to be coming from the elevator. A short man wearing green robes opened a compartment in the elevator and jabbed the button inside, twice. Sakura had a glimpse of people dressed in robes bustling around to work. The elevator didn't make any more stops.

* * *

At long last, the elevator reached what she believed to be the top level. They dragged her out of the elevator and into a room where a young lady sat, she was filing her nails while speaking, a feather quill scribbled across a piece of paper as she spoke.

"We need to see the Minister, urgent business." The young lady flashed them a glance before standing up, the quill stopped moving and fell sideways on the paper. She knocked politely on the grand wooden double doors, then invited them to go inside.

The room was very spacious; tall bookshelves leaned against the walls, every shelf packed full with books and folders. A polished wood desk stacked tall with papers and folders, was in the middle of this room. A wise looking woman sat behind it, her face wrinkled from frowning. Sakura looked her straight in the eye. They flickered downwards to stare at the bundle in her arms, which was indeed Harry, his face hidden from view.

"What do we have here…." She said slowly. Her voice was rather hoarse and low.

"We caught her in the alleyway, we think she's a death eater."

"I already said I'm not this Death Eater thing you keep accusing me of being!" The man in purple grabbed the collar of her thin jacket.

"Show some respect, don't you even know where you are?"

"As a matter of fact, I don't know where this is! Let me go home already!"

"Don't play dumb, missy, you should know this is the office of the Minister of Magic, Millicent Bagnold!" Sakura glared back as hard as she could. The man was definitely not listening to a word she was saying.

"I don't care what who this 'Minister of Magic' is! It's impolite to drag random people into your little hideout, even if they are lost!" A stick poked her on the side of the neck. Others were pointed at her as well. Anger was bubbling in the pit of her stomach.

"Are you telling me, that you dragged a Muggle into the ministry?" the wizen woman said for the first time in this conversation.

"She's not a muggle, she is capable of using magic! There's magic dominant in her body as well, strong magic...she erected a barrier to fend off the dementor."

"I told you not to use the dementors any more," the lady scolded. The man shut up immediately after apologizing. This must be the Minister of Magic or something, Millicent Bagnold.

Bagnold's eyes, brown and weary, were set upon Harry who hadn't moved once during this.

"What is that you are holding, young lady?" The group of her 'kidnappers' just realized that she was hugging something to her chest beneath the white ropes that bound her. Some of them made a move towards her.

"Leave us alone!" she yelled. Bagnold raised her head at this.

"Us?"

The lump clutched on her, shifted and a whimper was heard.

"It's alive!" Gasps floated in the air. Harry peeked out just a bit, tears clouded his green eyes. The man with the strong grip spoke up all of a sudden.

"That scar! It's…..Harry Potter!"

* * *

Sakura rubbed her arm. She pulled back the sleeve to see a purpling bruise. They had unbound her and grabbed Harry from her, even with Harry's refusal and thrashing. They kept saying he was 'confunded'. The kid was scared out of his wits! Then they started accusing her of kidnapping him.

Even after many tries to explain, they dragged her into the elevator which descended until it reached a floor which the female voice called 'The Department Mysteries'. She was shoved into a cell down the stairs, and locked in. A pair of glowing old handcuffs was put on her before they left. But she was not alone, a strange person was outside keeping guard, glancing in sometimes through the small barred window which let in a stream of dim light.

The cell was completely black, the floor damp, and the supposed bed was nothing more than a wooden plank stuck in the wall attached to chains on the walls. It also reeked.

Sakura couldn't believe her luck, first she got lost, loses Harry, gets lost again, is captured by a group of strangely dressed people, dragged by unknown means to this weird building, then accused of kidnapping Harry, and now shoved into a dark cell, isolated like some medieval thief.

There was no use complaining about it, her captors showed they had no interest on her side of the story. The only option left was to bust herself out. Even though they searched her body, they didn't find the Star Cards, which were safe in her inside pocket.

First, she could use "Through" to get pass the wall, 'Shield' for defence, and 'Firey' to distract them as she got up the stairs. The 'Department of Mysteries' was a very empty place as she had seen herself; no one would notice her. She remembered that one of her captors had taken Harry to a room adjoined with office of the Minister. She'll have to ride the elevator to the top..hopefully she can break into the compartment and take a one way express there. She could easily break down the door to the office, prepared to fight the minister. If all goes well, she'll save Harry hopefully get out of this place in one piece. The only problem was where the exit was. There were no signs of windows so she can't tell what level they were on and she had no clue how she even got here in the first place. She'd just have to worry about that later, she had to get out and get Harry back before she gets out anyways.

First she had to break the handcuffs; 'Sword' would do well for this situation. The moment she called on the card, a sharp pain throbbed in her body. She tried again, the same thing happened. The card wouldn't appear and she was riddled with pain.

"It must be these handcuffs." The feeble cuffs were glowing green, turning red every time tried to draw out her magic.

"It must be restricting my magic…" Sakura mumbled to herself. Who were these people? They obviously know about magic, those sticks must have something to do with it. She could sense average amount of magical energy in them earlier. The cell seemed to be encased in magic too. What were they going to do with her? Tomoyo must be worried out of her head now, she's probably contacted Eriol by now.

What if they keep her here forever? How would Tomoyo and Eriol explain for Brother and Father about what happened to her? What would happen to the Star Cards? They would be found sooner or later.

What would happen to Harry?

* * *

"Oh my god, how could this have happened?" Tomoyo sobbed.

Kero and Tomoyo were now in a private room in a building they called, The Leaky Cauldron. She had spent half an hour trying to contact Sakura. She also waited for the same bus to return to the stop, but she wasn't on it. After panicking for a good 20 minutes, she had enough sense to phone Eriol.

* * *

_FLASHBACKNESSSS_

_Tomoyo's shaking fingers pressed the keys on her light violet cell phone. She had already dialled wrong 4 times. This time she got it right. She pressed the phone to her ear and listen to the phone trying to connect._

_"Please pick up, please pick up, please pick up," she prayed. A click on the other side was heard._

_"Hello?"_

_"E-eriol?"_

_"Yes it's me, what's wrong Tomoyo-san?"_

_"S-sakura-chan didn't get off on the right stop…I can't contact her through the phone, and, oh, what am I going to do….." she moaned. She was outside of the police station and Kero was perched on her stomach trying to calm her down._

_"Calm down, Tomoyo-san, I'm sure Sakura-san is fine, she's a big girl, she can take care of herself as well as Harry," Eriol's comforting voice floated through the ear piece, soothing her tears._

_"I-I just can't help but feel worried about them…."_

_"Why don't I come and pick you up? There's nothing you can do right now, my friend here may be able to help us though. I'll call Nakuru to drive you over here, I'll contact Spinnel Sun so he can inform us if Sakura-chan came back home with Harry, ok?"_

_"Ok…."_

_Eriol flipped his phone shut. He sighed and turned back towards the old man in front of him. A long white beard drooped down to his waist, but his blue eyes held a bright twinkle behind the half moon spectacles. The man folded his arms, offering a small smile._

_"I'm very sorry, but one of my guests is missing…"_

_"I heard everything and I would be glad if I could be of assistance," he said. Eriol gave him a grateful smile._

_"Thank you, Albus, if you would excuse me, I have to phone someone to pick up my other guest."_

_"Go ahead." Eriol got up and turned to exit the room, he turned back for one moment and added something._

_"Oh, and help yourself to the sherbet lemons, they're in the blue tin."_

_FLASHBACKNESSSS ENDS

* * *

_

Eriol rubbed her back soothingly.

"We should get back to the manor now, it's already eight. Albus is making contacts with the authorities in the Ministry of Magic, and they should be able to track her magical signature." Tomoyo nodded. Kero sat at the windowsill staring at the incomplete moon. He had a nagging feeling something bad had happened to his mistress, but he wasn't sure what it was.

After getting back to the manor, they all fell into an uneasy sleep. First thing in the morning after a slightly burnt breakfast, at the stroke of 8, they patiently awaited the arrival of one headmaster. Soon, the doorbell rang loudly.

"Albus, thanks for coming." The others greeted him and they entered the living room.

"I've taken the liberty to connect your fireplace to the floo network; so we can get from here to the minister," Albus said, he pulled leather bag from deep within the folds of his robe. He walked over to the fireplace. A wave of his hand and a small flame was lit, slowly and steadily growing.

"Um…..if you don't mind me asking, Mr. Dumbledore, sir, but what is the fire for?" Tomoyo asked politely. The room's temperature went up. The summertime is not fit for a roaring fire. The others watched curiously as Albus stepped back, and untied the leather pouch.

"This is floo powder," He held out the pouch so they could see the strange ash like compound. "Grab a handful and toss it in the fire, then you step in and say "Ministry of Magic" very clearly, make sure you don't mispronounce. If all is done well, you will find yourself tumbling out of one of the fires in the Ministry. Please wait there until everyone arrives."

He held it out for them but Tomoyo was a little hesitant. Eriol offered to go first.

"I've traveled by floo before, it's not that hard, watch me."

Eriol reached into the pouch and withdrew a hand full of floo powder. Tossing it into the flames turned it emerald green. A deep breath and he stepped into the green fire, saying very clearly, "Ministry of Magic", before vanishing from sight. The green fire slowly reverted back to its orange, yellow, red colour.

Tomoyo reached into the pouch as well. The fine sand like compound was slipping through her fingers and sprinkling all over the pristine carpet. She hastily chucked it in the fire which burned emerald green once again. She stood there, staring at the burning green flames.

"Go on, Miss Daidouji," Albus said from behind her. She took a deep breath and stepped into the fire. The flames waved round her legs. They didn't burn her though, not a bit. And finally she spoke with a bit of difficulty, "Ministry of Magic." "She felt as if she was being spun around, her eye closed so the floating ashes wouldn't get into her eyes. She felt the ashes settle somewhat, and then she risked peeking out. Eriol's face came into view. She knew she needed to get out.

Crouching slightly, she walked out of the fire, stumbling on her wobbling legs.

A pair of dark blue clothed arms reached out and held her steady.

"Be Careful." Tomoyo blushed lightly and thanked Eriol for helping her. Shortly after, Nakuru, with Kero and Suppi in her pockets, bounced out of the fireplace.

"That was fun!" Tomoyo, Kero, and Suppi sweatdropped. Eriol merely smiled pleasantly. Albus Dumbledore appeared as well, but not from the fireplace, just seemingly out of nowhere.

Just then, Tomoyo realized her surroundings. She was in a room filled with fireplaces, once in a while, a witch or wizard (as she had been told) dressed in their bizarre robes, appeared into the room from the blazing green fires that burst to life. The floor was polished and made of marble, and she could see, in the next room, a fountain made from gold and more wizards and witches appearing with a small popping sound.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

That was another chapter by yours truly, _Ankaris123_, glad to be at your service even if I do work poorly, my good _Yam _has offered to be my Beta! Yay _Yam_! So the chapters, which will be updated way less frequently as school has started again, will be posted after they have been checked over, which won't take long, but that all depends of Yam is online… Stay tune for next time on _Just Coincidental_!

Note from Yam: Finally, I've beta'd all your chapters so far. Seriously though, stop it with all the commas, you totally overuse them. XD No, but really, sometimes you used them instead of periods. Sorry If I left any spelling mistakes on any of the Japanese names. I'm not good with Japanese names, let alone names from Card Captor Sakura. Oh, and yes, I know who Jim and Ted are! (The weatherman and anchorman...forget what book though) Beat that funkysirius!


	5. The Ministry and Court

**Disclaimer**: Read the first one

_Warnings_: None kinda…….Sakura may seem a bit OOC but yeah…..

_Reviewers_:

_NightSky_: Yesh, Harry is cute, this chapter is a bit boring…..but hey! It's an update! Enjoy

_caliecookie1991_: w00t awesome I didn't think it was, here's the update

_Sakura Marvin_: You love it? Wow, that's a big surprise, no seriously that is, Update here

_Yam_: yay Yam it's odd that you review but you are my Beta….well that's ok, you don't need to anymore, you can write your editor notes on this thing cuz you are cool

_donut_:) I like your name, it's yummy, see if they found her

_Kella4_: Hello again! Yay another person who thinks it's interesting, I could almost die happy, almost, but that means I can't update this and then you will be sad, nyah, update

_Jelly_: yay Jelly XD well duh they are in the fic together, if they aren't how is this a HPCCS xover? You're so silly…

A/N: Wow, that's six reviews! SIX! And that's out of the apparent 181 people who has clickth my fourth chapter which could be the same person over and over again, I really hate how completely baffling the hit counter is….my excuse for this late update is after the story which you can read if you want.

* * *

Tomoyo gazed amazed at the facility. Her attention was captured by the golden fountain in the middle. Golden statues of a witch, a wizard, a goblin looking creature, a centaur, and another, she couldn't really tell what it was, was the centre piece in the midst of the clear water. At a closer glance, she could see strange coins at the bottom, many little bronze ones, a few silver ones, and a couple of gold ones.

"The money donated to this fountain is given to St. Mungo's, a hospital run by healers trained in magic," Albus explained briefly. They strode over towards the golden gate. A bored looking man sat a table with a sign that said 'Security'.

"Wand please…."

"Here you are." The man reached out to grab it. He froze when he saw the familiar face of the wizen old wizard. The man immediately got to his feet.

"D-dumbledore sir." Albus' eyes twinkled. Others turned to stare.

"I believe you haven't checked over my wand." The man hesitantly took the long polished stick from Albus and went through the procedure quickly making sure to treat the wand with extra care and caution. He turned to look at Tomoyo, Eriol, and Nakuru.

"They are my guests and they do not carry a wand." They left a very puzzled man behind as they boarded one of the many lifts in the next room.

Albus reached over; a small compartment slid open, revealing an orange gold button which Albus clicked twice. The elevator slowly ascended upwards.

* * *

Albus stepped out of the lift with the others and entered the first room occupied by a young lady with short brown hair slouched over the desktop reading a book titled, '_Easy Manicures, Handy tips with magical treatments_'. Occasionally, she reached over and picked up a piece of parchment from the short stack to her right and glanced over it, stamping it with the wooden stamp. Sometimes she tapped it with her wand making it zoom towards the elaborate wooden double doors behind and through a slit; much like a one has for mail, into whatever was inside. The lady paid them no attention, eyes roaming boredly over the text.

Albus cleared his throat, softly. The lady looked up.

"Here to see the Minister, sir?" she said, smiling lightly, sitting straight in her seat. She confirmed his appointment and beckoned him towards the doors.

"Feel free to roam the ministry, but mind that you don't get into any trouble," Albus said before disappearing behind the doors.

Eriol lead the way back to the golden lift as the secretary lady started tapping some parchment which folded itself into a paper plane and flew passed them into the lift. They hovered there as they entered. Tomoyo clicked the down button.

The lift descended slowly and as it came to a slow stop, the voice spoke, echoing in the small elevator.

"Level 2, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the improper use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters and Wizengamot Administration Service."

The moment the doors slid open, a man in sweeping midnight blue robes walked by holding a box. Suddenly, a stream of fire came from under the lid and nearly scorched one of the dividers that stood in the area.

"Oi, watch it there, keep those things under control," the one who sat in the desk behind the divider yelled hoarsely as a paper memo turned sharply and narrowly missed being embedded in his frizzy thick hair. Nakuru squealed loudly as large round green eyes were seen peering from the hole in the box. She rushed out of the lift to investigate, Suppi and Kero tumbling roughly in her pockets.

"N-Nakuru! Don't harass that man! Please excuse me, Tomoyo-san, enjoy your wanderings. I will join you after I save that man from Nakuru's wrath," Eriol spoke quickly, hurrying over to the tall brown haired girl who was asking loud questions while leaning forward, causing the man to lean back and stumble, squeaking in an attempt to answer.

The elevator's door shut as the last enchanted memos entered. They reached the next level.

"Level 3, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes including the Accidental Magic Reversal Squad, Obliviator Headquarters and Muggle-Worthy Excuse Committee."

Tomoyo was just about to get off and wander this amusingly named floor when a huge man wrapped in a thick furry brown cloak squeezed in. Memos rocketed out and in and the door closed with a ding.

* * *

"Level 5, Department of International Magical Trading Standards, International Magical Office of Law and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats."

On level four, Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, etc., the large man had left, the level was chaotic with papers zooming around, people rushing here and there carrying stacks and boxes. Sometimes from within a cage covered in a dark cloth, a slimy black tail swayed from it, extended from behind the bars. Everyone was yelling; obviously, something important must be up. She decided to leave this level for later, if possible.

Tomoyo clambered out before the doors shut and watched a heavily clothed man walk over to a scorched and worn out desk near the entrance.

"..this is the fourth desk this week! People here have issues or something with trading highly dangerous objects, why the last one almost bit my desktop off, that crazy plant…."

The man dropped a wrapped bundle onto the desk, which was cautiously prodded with a wand before being opened. An animal, that looked oddly like a crumpled up dish cloth, started hobbling over the desk, making loud squawking sounds. The dreary man examined it over carefully, asking the man questions.

"So you say it's highly trained? Where was it originated? I can't say I've seen one quite like this before-"Abruptly the animal squawked and growled menacingly and pounced on the dreary looking man who yelled loudly as it tried to gnaw off the silver chain around his neck. Other employees came over to subdue the creature so to speak. Tomoyo slipped into the next lift which was quickly vacated by a thin woman wearing a veil and clutching a small wooden box to her chest.

* * *

Tomoyo must say that this visit to the ministry was one of the most mind boggling things she has ever seen. She did however feel immensely guilty that Sakura was not here to share such wonders. In her searches, she visited level six just previously and was ambushed by a group of strange foreign people with rolled carpets heaved over their shoulders. An office employee apologized to her and proceeded to wave a few sheets of paper in front of the men's faces, yelling out that Flying Carpets were officially banned by law. Not very soon after, the employee became enraged at the confused men and started hollering, provoking them to start beating him with the dusty carpets.

The elevator once again stopped and the cool female voice spoke up once again.

"Level 7, Department of Magical Games and Sports, incorporating the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters, Official Gobstones Club and Ludicrous Patents Office."

This certainly sparked her interest. She didn't have a moments warning when the door slid open and small golden ball zipped into her hands.

"Ludo! I thought we told you not to bring those in here anymore; they cause too many distractions! You should really be doing your paperwork; you shouldn't slack off as a new employee," a young witch with curly blonde hair scolded while her ruby red robes swayed with every step she took over to check on the young interns working away at a long parchment.

A young man with a strangely crooked nose, dressed lavishly in yellow robes, hurried over to Tomoyo as she stepped out of the lift. He flashed her a huge smile before starting.

"I'm very, very sorry, Miss, but that's my snitch you've got there," he said, gesturing to the round golden lump in her hands. Curiously, she spread open her fingers to look at the small ball. It was no bigger than a walnut, with small silvery white wings attached it which were crumpled slightly from her grasp. However, it didn't stay there for long. Upon its release, the so-called snitch zipped out from between her fingers and zoomed to the other side of the room, tipping a very tall stack of paper over on its way.

"LUDO!" The witch shrieked as it batted her in the face as it went by and the stack of paper righted itself with a flick from her wand. The young man gulped nervously, flashing an apologetic smile to her, and went off to search for the loose snitch. Tomoyo decided to go to the next floors.

* * *

After exploring the Atrium, counting all the little coins in the fountain, and watching as the many people came from the fireplaces with a burst of green flames, she entered the lifts and clicked the down button again. She was surprised when the elevator descended once again.

"Department of Mysteries," the female voice said. It didn't say anymore, and it also did not close its doors to continue downwards. This must be the bottom floor or the basement of some sort. It was only a very long hallway filled with strange wooden doors. To the left was a staircase going down. So this wasn't the last level. After trying some of the doors, she decided that they were probably locked for a purpose and descended down the stairs.

It was dark and damp down here; the floors and walls were made of gray stone. The walls were lit by the scarce light from the three torches that were slotted into metal holders down the long hallway. There were wooden bolted doors down every side. Just on the other side, she saw a group of people huddled together. One amongst them separated from the crowd and drew out a key and fitted it in the large heavy lock.

Noises of shuffling and clicking later, the lock was unhinged and hung on the wall. The wooden door creaked open slowly. Tomoyo hesitantly walked a little closer.

"Unhand me! I didn't do anything wrong!" a girl's voice yelled, echoing along the corridor. Many of the people had hurried towards the door as the man who unlocked the door thrust out a girl dressed in a thin black jacket and pink t-shirt. Her skirt was stained slightly and reached her knees. Heavy shackles adorned her thin wrist. Tomoyo recognized the auburn short hair and the green eyes in an instant.

_Sakura-chan!  
_

She opened her mouth to call her when a hand grasped her shoulder and turned her around.

"You are not authorized to be here, young lady."

* * *

Sakura was thoroughly manhandled as they dragged her to the tall chair in the middle of a caving courtroom of some sort. The moment she sat in the chair, the golden chains that she thought were mere decorations came to life and slither upwards, binding her to the chair uncomfortably.

The people in the stands that circled her above sat whispering to one another, sneaking glances. Many official looking people gathered to sit on the stands that were lowest to the ground around her. The wizen lady, Millicent Bagnold was with them, in her plain velvet purple robes. A young boy was acting as a scribe, hurriedly pulling out a well of ink, several rolls of parchment, and a set of quills. The rude man in the purple robes was there as well.

Sakura glared at them as they sat at their respective places. In a moment's time, everyone was there, Millicent Bagnold raised her hand and the room fell silent. The group of people dressed in plum coloured robes emblazoned with an elaborately designed W on the left side of the chest waited anxiously while trying to remain authority looking.

"The 14th of July, we come to court as followed, the accused is charged of the following crimes: being or initiated as a Death Eater…" a collective gasp was sounded as people stared in disbelief. "…attempting to attack a ministry wizard without reason..." more gasping. "..and the kidnapping of Harry James Potter," Millicent spoke in a loud voice. The young scribe was scribbling frantically. Ink almost splattered in his haste to re-dip the quill. The murmur got louder. Another raised hand brought them to silence once more. The purple robed man who had caught her before stood to speak.

"As the first eyewitness, we, as in my group and I, were chasing down a Death Eater in hiding who was holding a black cloaked bundle," he said as Sakura narrowed her eyes and listened quietly. "The dementor that sought out this Death Eater chased her down the street and into an alleyway in the outskirts of London. I arrived on the scene to find this girl under some sort of barrier which the dementor could not penetrate. Soon after, we comprehended her and brought her to the ministry. During this time, she attempted to attack me in hopes of escaping."

Sakura opened her mouth to say something, but the minister quickly cut in with a sharp retort.

"However, several important points remain unknown; who this girl is, as we have no records of her, though she definitely knows the existent and how to use magic quite well. Also, how did she manage to get a hold of young Harry James Potter, and what did she want with him? I am hoping that you can answer that." At this she eyed Sakura specifically. Sakura sighed deeply before answering.

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto. I am a tourist-"Here she heard the purple robed man snarl "Quite believable..." in an untrusting tone of voice. "...from the country of Japan currently staying with my friend Eriol Hiiragizawa who has arranged for me to study at Hogwarts for the summer-"

"That's quite a story you made up, girl!" the purple robed man said abruptly. Millicent sent him a sharp look and turned to Sakura for her to continue.

"I met young Harry in an alleyway two days ago. I, however, did not know of his last name and what importance he is to you people, but he obviously does not want to stay with you-"

"As if!" Some people in the crowd murmured in agreement. Millicent cleared her throat for their attention.

"I will ask you this, Sakura Kinomoto; are you or are you not a Death Eater?"

"I am not this Death Eater you believe I am."

"Are you in anyway working for, or deeply supporting He-who-must-not-be-named?"

"No, I don't even know this He-who-mus-"

"She's lying so obviously!"

Millicent shushed the man. However he continued.

"How do we know if she is lying to us or not, hmm?" The crowd agreed instantly as did some of the official looking people. Millicent looked troubled and she turned to the stern looking woman beside her.

"We will administer Veritaserum." The Stern Woman delved her hands into something behind the stands and withdrew a small crystal bottle. Something told Sakura that it wasn't something good.

The stern woman came down from the stands and walked towards her, followed by the purple robed man. She carefully uncorked the vial and with a small dropper from the pocket of her robes, she held the small dropper of liquid close to her face. Sakura immediately shrank backwards, trying to avoid getting drugged by this liquid.

A rough textured hand grabbed her jaw and forced it open painfully; no head shaking could get her loose. With her mouth snapped open and the dropper nearing steadily, an impaling doom seem to seep into her.

The drop of liquid was ready to trickle down her throat when a young voice very loudly yelled.

"MISS SAKURA!"

With strength she did not know she still possessed, Sakura wrenched her head from the grasp as the liquid dribbled onto her pink shirt, and looked in the direction of the voice. A little bespectacled black haired boy ran towards her, finally glomping her tightly around the unchained part of her arm.

"H-Harry," she breathed. How did Harry get here? Almost as if god was answering her thoughts, someone else who had also entered the room spoke up.

"I found the little one locked in your office, Millicent; I had dropped my bag of sherbet lemons in there," With that said, the wizen old man pulled one of said sherbet lemons from it's yellow bag and popped it in his mouth. Accompanying him was a young man or boy if you wish to call him, and a lady. The boy with dark midnight blue hair and glasses, the lady with long purplish hair who was fingering the hem of her purple blouse top. Tomoyo and Eriol.

"Administering the Veritaserum finally? I believe you have made a better decision on court judging, but this isn't really the right person to test it on," the wizened old man said, his eyes twinkling behind half moon spectacles.

The purple haired man and Millicent stared shocked at this man, as well as the others in the room.

"Dumbledore!"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

_Ankaris123_: Mmmm that was fun….kinda, I gotted school……stupid school……and then I got sick with a fever and felt like feces for two days, then I spent four days mourning over my screwed up voice induced from the sore throat and cough, then I had a science project and a math unit test, and then I had a load of homework which I hate….Yam would know, she's my science partner for the project….which I still hate, that's basically what happened, I suck, you get an update really late, sucks to be us, let's just hope Yam can beta this real fast so you can read this

_Editor's (Yam) Note_: Word yo. The usual editing of overused commas today. JOY XD. Anyway, Dumbledore always save(d)– if you know what I mean) the day!  Heheh, I just realized that if you type a happy face on Microsoft word, an automatic smiley face will show up  It must be fun to write about all the levels and magical shtuff. Yes, one would wonder why I got the job of beta-er with my messed up instant messaging slang. Uh-oh, I hope my stupid WordPad doesn't affect some of the words again... Righto. Peace Ankaris. - Yammy

**Review** please if you want, not enough people like to comment because they think I'm weird cheese, thanks for reading _Just Coincidental_, we'll (more like I'll) see you next time with our latest installment which is not yet written...better start cracking...


	6. A Misunderstanding understood

**Just Coincidental**

_Reviews_:

_SOENergtic_: Yes, the ministry is stoopid, very stoopid. And Syaoran? You'll have to wait and find out, heehee.

_caliecookie1991_: Thank you. Here's your update and your welcome _smiles_

_Jade_: Different, eh? You're not the only one to think so, honestly I thought it was different too. Normally I suck at writing…I still sort of do

_Kella4_: Of course! It's Dumbledore to the rescue! Here's the update, enjoy!

_dani_: I did write more! Here it is! I'm glad you enjoy it!

_Killing'me'softly29_: Hi! Glad you still love it! Annnd here's the update!

_Unknown_: Here you go!

_dani_: AGAIN Hi! I did write more, it's just…taking a while…

_A/N_: Wow that's like….6 reviews if you don't include dani twice, I don't really have the greatest excuse, but here goes, I got exams….EVIL EXAMS….and the teachers are loading it on for god knows what reason, luckily I've got through, I've got a exam tomorrow though…._cries_….I hate exams, don't you Yam? You do, I know you do, anyways, that's why I was also spending time playing with Windows Movie Maker and subtitling option, heehee, with this mighty thing I can make a solemn sad anime clip into something full of corny jokes, from interior designer to housewife in the blink of an eye! Uh, ignore me, I'm being crazy, I'm hooked Black Cat, anime and manga. It's really really good if you're look for a manga or anime to read or watch! Heehee, right, Yam? Agree with me now.

* * *

"I…Please let me go! My friend, she's-"

"Be quiet little missy, you are obviously trespassing," said the tall, hawk like man who had grabbed her by the shoulder and dragged her to the golden lifts upstairs.

"Please, I have to-"

"What is your business here at the Ministry?" Tomoyo huffed indignantly.

"I'm here to search for a friend who I have just found, but you dragged me away from her!" The man eyed her closely, as if trying to examine her like a strange misplaced object.

"You look much too young to be in the ministry, but you don't have a visitor's badge..."

"I was accompanied by someone who got me here using something called Floo Powder and we are here to search for our friend, that is all."

"You….you don't know how to perform magic do you…..."

"Of Course I can't."

"Are you admitting," he said in a careful and slow voice. "that you, a muggle, was taken here, the ministry of magic, and left unsupervised?"

"Yes, what difference would that mak-"The lift dinged softly, and the female voice announced that they had reached the Atrium.

"Muggles aren't allowed in the ministry! Especially unsupervised!" the man shoved her out of the lift and into the rather empty atrium, pulling his wand from his sleeve. "I'm going to have to modify your memory right now…" He pointed the wand towards her as she backed into a wall.

"Obliv-"

"There you are, Miss Daidouji."

Tomoyo jerked her head to the right and saw Dumbledore walking towards them in slow long strides. The tall hawk like man opened his mouth to say something but unable to make a sound, he made quite an imitation of a goldfish.

"Mr. Dumbledore!"

The man stepped back as Dumbledore approached them. Albus nodded politely and turned to look at Tomoyo once again.

"Sir, I've seen Sakura-chan in the ministry!"

"Oh, really? That's quite a discovery you made on your own."

"Um, uh, excuse me for interrupting," the man finally spoke up. "But muggles aren't allowed in the ministry."

Dumbledore smiled, with a twinkle in his eyes, and said "She has special permission to enter the ministry."

"B-but she was down in the dungeons, it's restricted there…"

"Oh? Were you, Miss Daidouji?"

"Yes sir, I didn't know it was restricted but that's where I saw Sakura-chan!"

"You've seen Sakura-san?"

Out from, seemly behind Dumbledore, came Eriol, his dark navy jacket rumpled slightly. Nakuru, now hugging Kero and Suppi to her chest, pouted and stopped to complain to Eriol when he tossed her a piece of candy which he fished out from his jacket pocket.

"Yes, down the stairs of the last level…"

"But that's where the dungeon cells and the courtrooms are, aren't they?" Eriol asked, a note of worry coated his words.

"I-I saw them dragging Sakura-chan down the hall and then I was pulled out of here by that man," Tomoyo answered, gesturing to the man before her, who was attempting to look as insignificant as possible, edging away ever so slowly.

"Well, I must say that I've made quite an interesting discovery as well."

Dumbledore stepped back a little and unraveled his cloak to show a little black haired boy huddling there, his small hands clutching the cloth of his robes.

"Harry!"

The boy detached himself from the tangle of cloth and latched onto her knee.

"I suppose I can safely assume that you've met?"

"Yes, Sakura found him in an alleyway-"

"Miss Sakura is in trouble!" sobbed Harry, finally lifting his face. His pale cheeks were slightly blotchy and tear stained.

"We should go to the courtroom," Eriol said. He withdrew a white handkerchief which he handed to Tomoyo. The purple haired girl crouched down to wipe the child's face dry.

* * *

With the haste of busy office workers, they descended to the dark and dank dungeons, the few torches burned low, casting distorted shadows across every surface. Each step echoed down the corridor colliding with the occasional distant dripping sounds. At the end of the hall and around the corner, they came to an old wooden double door where two wizards stood in front of it, slacking off rather than doing their job, which should be guarding the room. Both were sitting in rickety wooden chairs, cards held in hand, and a discarded package of Exploding Snap. Dumbledore smiled broadly at the two when they looked up.

"No one is to enter the courtroom, state your name and business."

"Albus Dumbledore. I believe there's a wrongly convicted lady in there who is a friend of my friends here." He gestured to the others behind. One paled and the other bent down quickly, gathering up the tattered cards from where they lay.

"Um, sir, please…." One murmured. The path was cleared and the bolt to the door was lifted. Eriol stepped forwards with Dumbledore and pushed the doors open. They all stepped in. Tomoyo gave a silent gasp.

There, in the center of the room, was Sakura, chained to a chair surrounded by benches that spiraled upwards. A stern looking woman was holding a dropper above Sakura's mouth which was wretched open by a hardened looking man in purple robes.

"MISS SAKURA!" yelled Harry. He bolted from the entrance and sprinted headlong towards her.

"H-Harry." Harry was now clutching her arm tightly. Tomoyo let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

"I found the little one locked in your office, Millicent; I had dropped my bag of sherbet lemons in there," Dumbledore explained. To emphasize the point, he fished out one of the said sherbet lemons from the yellow bag in his pockets and popped it in his mouth.

"Administering the Veritaserum finally? I believe you have made a better decision on court judging, but this isn't really the right person to test it on" Dumbledore smiled imploringly. He took a moment to gaze over at the minister.

"Dumbledore!"

Dumbledore continued to smile, taking sweeping strides towards to the centre of the room. Eriol, Nakuru, and Tomoyo followed.

"Now listen here, we're in the middle of a case here-"

"Held with a wrongfully accused suspect?" Millicent's face reddened somewhat though still speaking in a calm tone.

"She was found in the alleyway cornered by our aurors who were chasing a death eater. She also had possession of Harry James Potter at the time! Surely that's enough to hold a court."

"I do believe that Harry James Potter was found by this young lady in an alleyway two days before. He was brought back to Mr. Hiiragizawa's manor where he had stayed the night and was scheduled to be shipped off to the police station the next morning," Dumbledore said, pacing around Sakura's seat. "However due to an unfortunate mishap, they wound up becoming lost, and coming to even more misfortune to be in the same alleyway as that your pursued death eater had escaped to and therefore was captured in that person's place."

"However she understands the existence of magic and the practical usages of it yet she is not listed in our records."

"That is because she is from the regions of Japan, I do believe you don't list magic users of foreign countries."

"I-uh……" Millicent seemed to be at a loss for words. She regained her passive expression a moment and ordered for Sakura to be unchained. The golden chains clinked as they receded to curl around the legs of the chair.

Sakura rubbed her wrists, gingerly. Whispered conversations had broken out from the crowd.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura stood up and accepted the embrace from her friend.

Millicent narrowed her eyes at the man beside who smiled sheepishly and ordered for the court to exit. Soon the room echoed with the shuffling of cloth and feet heading none too quickly towards the door, some stood for a moment when they got closer to stare at them. Eriol would catch their eyes and smile before they hurried along.

"We were so worried, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo whispered, her long purple hair seemed to flop dully in front of her slightly inclined head. Sakura patted her on the back comfortingly when Eriol stepped forward.

"So…care to share your adventure?"

They all sat down on the bleachers in the empty courtroom and Sakura dove into a full-blown explanation, stopping only occasionally to glance at their faces.

"I see…well that's quite a time you had, Sakura-san, I believe you should be tired and long for a rest at home," the blue haired boy prompted moments after. Sakura nodded. They exited the courtroom, yet a gut wrenching feeling continued to follow the clow mistress as the thick heavy wooden doors closed with a deep thud behind them.

* * *

The tension in the dining room of Reed Manor was unsettling. Nervous glances were exchanged between the soft clinking of utensils moving across plates. The current seven occupants ate in silence.

'_I guess having a meal after such an incident is rather nerve wrecking_,' Tomoyo thought as she watched Sakura prod and pushing around her meal, sometimes shoveling a small spoon full into her mouth or a piece of that and some of this. The teen glanced towards Eriol, hoping to catch his eye, but there were staring leisurely at his mostly empty plate. Nakuru ignored everything and continued to shovel food into her mouth but it was obvious she was affected by the atmosphere. The two miniature guardians were nibbling on the dessert. Suppi, of course, was eating tea biscuits; he needed to be kept clear of sugar.

"Miss Sakura…" Harry said timidly as he placed the fork and knife he was using on the side. Sakura jerked her head towards him attempting to smile, faltering.

"Don't worry, I'm really okay." The doorbell rang twice and Eriol left to answer it. Moments later, they were graced with a certain wise old man's presence.

"Good Afternoon," he greeted, friendly. Everyone greeted him back. Eriol smiled and introduced Dumbledore to Sakura as the headmaster of Hogwarts.

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"Likewise, Miss Kinomoto."

Nakuru graciously stood up and gathered the emptied plate including Sakura's half eaten one. Suppi sat upon her shoulder and rode to the kitchen with her. They settled around the table as Dumbledore's face grew dreary and serious.

"As much as it is troubling for you, we must bring Harry back to the Dursley household today." Harry paled at the mention of this 'Dursley".

"Harry is being protected by an ancient blood protection therefore he must return to his home...I know you wish you were to stay here or somewhere else, Harry." He added when Harry pouted slightly. "We cannot risk you out here. Miss Kinomoto and Eriol are powerful sorcerers, but we can't overlook anything. If Miss Kinomoto and her friends agree, they are to assist in taking you home."

Harry looked over at Sakura, expectantly. The auburn haired girl smiled, nodding curtly to Dumbledore after surveying everyone else's expressions.

"We will help deliver Harry home."

* * *

Sakura, in a fresh change of clothes, strode uncomfortably down Magnolia Crescent; she tugged on the hem of her navy vest unzipped over her light blue shirt. Harry looked solemn holding her hand, pacing a little faster to catch up to her longer strides.

Tomoyo checked the GPS again, looking at the plain houses that sat row on row next to each other. There was almost no difference between them except the difference in maybe the species of flowers growing in the front and the occasional vehicle.

They walked onwards. Eriol was tagging along behind them glancing here and there and also keeping Nakuru in check who was getting exceeding bored from the surroundings and began to stare upwards at the sky, occasionally pointing out a cloud that reminded her of a delicious treat or animal. They had finally reached the street, Privet Drive. It was easy to spot which house was the Dursley's despite the ordinary cloned look that the street had. In front of the brick house of Number 4 stood Dumbledore, wearing a strange dark green striped suit. This, however, did not hide his oddness for his long white beard and hair were present. He appeared very out of place from the looks of it.

Dumbledore greeted them with a warm smile, beckoning them over.

"You've made it here without distractions I see," he said as they stopped in front of the house. Sakura was confused by why they were not accompanied here by Dumbledore himself as he was present himself, and she felt that she was not alone in thinking this.

"Now let us finish what we came here for." Sakura took a hesitant step down the front driveway only to find that no one else had. She raised an eyebrow at this before Eriol followed her.

Upon reaching the door with everyone present, Nakuru prodded the small rectangular button that rang a seemly flat doorbell. This was followed by heavy footsteps. The door was pulled opened halfway and they caught sight of an enormous beefy man in a dark brown checkered button down shirt. His large brush like moustache seemed to twitch as his face turned slightly red when he caught sight of the small crowd in front of his house.

Without bothering to open the door all the way, he said in a gruff voice, "What do you want?" rather rudely.

Sakura opened her mouth to see something when a shrill woman's voice came from a room in the back.

"Who is it, dear?" This was followed by the appearance of a thin woman with a horse like face, her spotless white apron was covered into only the smallest amount of some sort of foaming cleaning agent. The yellow rubber gloves she was wearing meant she was doing some cleaning before they came. Her eyes darted side to side to survey the face she could see.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sir and madam, but-"Sakura tried again.

"We don't want to sponsor anything or buy anything," the beefy man cut in, his eyes fixed on the odd attire that Dumbledore was wearing.

"Please sir, we are just trying to return to you, your nephew," Sakura said again. Tomoyo and Nakuru nudged forwards Harry who was trying desperately to hide behind Sakura's legs. He whimpered a bit when he looked up at his foreboding uncle.

"We would advise you not to lose him again, as we need to be assured of his safety," Dumbledore added, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses. The woman's face paled far beyond white if it was possible. The beefy man, instead of paling like his wife, seemed to swell, his face red.

"Y-you're one, one of them, aren't you?" he said staring straight at Dumbledore now; the door had swung open all the way now. He then pointed an accusing stubby finger at each of them. "You all are from _their_ lot, aren't you?"

'_Their lot? Does he mean magical?_' Sakura frowned. The man was breathing a little heavily. The woman was clutching her rubber clad hands to her chest, her eyes darting left to right as if trying to escape.

"Vernon!" she hissed, darkly. Vernon Dursley had had it; he was not going to take this.

"Stay away from my family! You are putting my wife and son in danger by associating with us; I don't even know why we accepted him in the first place, that curse of a boy…"

An angry bubbling started to well in Sakura's stomach. Eriol's face was very serious, his eyes set. Dumbledore did not seem phased on the contrary. Instead he smiled like he always did and continued on as if the man in front of him had not threatened him at all.

"I do strongly advise you keep a more careful hold on Harry. We were lucky to have some trustworthy people find him and although I would be pleased to stay and continue conversing, I have some duties to attend to and will have to leave very soon." Dumbledore gave Harry a cleverly masked smile. "It is here we will part, young Harry, we will meet again, but until then we should say our goodbyes." He indicated to us that we should say our farewells and leave.

Nakuru reached forwards and glomped Harry around the shoulders, bouncing back on her feet and moved back. Eriol knelt down and clapped a hand on his shoulder, telling him a firm goodbye promising that they will meet again. Tomoyo gave him a hug, rubbing his hair affectionately.

Sakura stood there in front of him, a strange sadness washed over her. She had only known him for about two days yet she felt connected to him already. She knelt down also and pulled the small boy into a hug. Harry hugged back fiercely; she could feel hot tears sinking through the two layers of clothing that covered her shoulder.

"Bye, Harry…" she said, mumbling into his hair. She released him and pulled out a light pink handkerchief towards him which he accepted, wiping the steadily stabling tears off of his thin face.

"Good Bye, Miss Sakura…" The door swung slowly to a close as she watched the last of him disappear.

* * *

She stood there motionless, staring at her white sneakers. Night had fallen surprisingly fast. She didn't even move until her best friend placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan…"

"Let's go, Tomoyo-chan, Eriol-kun, Mr. Dumbledore."

"Ah yes, Miss Kinomoto, Minister Bagnold is most deeply sorry for her misunderstanding; she would like to apologize first hand, if you're willing to take up this task right now…"

"…..sure," Sakura replied in a soft voice. "Let's go." She was about to start walking when she realize she had no idea how they were getting there.

"We will be traveling by apparition, side along apparition for you and your friend's sake...it's risky business but still permitted," he said. "Apparating is to appear in another place. Disapparating is the opposite; disappearing from one place. Therefore one must disapparate from one place to apparate in another. 17 year olds may take the test and be certified to apparate."

At this point, he had offered his arm, which Sakura grabbed hold of hesitantly.

"Hold on tightly and close your eyes." Over to the side, Tomoyo had both hands firmly clutched around Eriol's arm, a light red blush on her face. Eriol scolded Nakuru as she began to cheer happily when he told her she was permitted to apparate this time. It may not be her favourite of traveling but it was definitely fun the first few times and those after that when she caught her master and others off guard more than one.

"Now, 1…..2…..3" Sakura squeezed her eyes closed, her grip tightened instinctively. It was the most curious sensation; it felt as if she was being squeezed into a very small tube while spinning around, almost as if going down a drain. It was over in a bit when the naturally warm air of Privet Drive was replaced with the cool ventilated air of the Ministry.

The strange bubbling in her stomach started again as she turned to look at Nakuru and others. Tomoyo was a little flustered by the sensation as well. The auburn haired girl bowled over as a sharp pain pricked her in every direction.

A searing hot white pain racked through her body.

_Make……make it stop……this pain…stop it…stop…it…STOP IT!_

The yelling in the background was tuned, the loud thumping of her heartbeat in her ear. She clutched her forearms, pressing her forehead to the marble floor. The pain only seemed to get worse, growing hotter and hotter. She opened her mouth to scream, to yell, to…something. She wasn't even sure if she had managed to even do that. All she knew was that in a moment the pain numbed a bit, but the searing hotness in her chest was bursting, and all turned black…

* * *

To Be Continued…

* * *

Oooooo Cliffy! XD Oh no, what happened to Sakura? Don't worry; Harry won't be gone for a long time that would be terrible. I hope this will satiate your hunger for uhh HPCSS crossoverness for now. It might take some time till the next chapter, I've been in procrastinator mode for three weeks.

_Editor's Note_: Yes indeed, exams suck. I also think your subbing was so funny :p hehehe. Oh yeah, and my sister does too. Moohaha, we have to make the voice thing soon...Anyway, my review on your chapter: WE WANT MORE HARRY. We meaning me. He's too cute, yo. Oh, and just so everyone can see the most comfuzzling thing you have written ever (not including on msn), and I had to edit... here it is:

"Apparating is to appear in another place, disapparating is the opposite, disappearing from one place, therefore one must disapparate from one place to apparate in another, 17 year old may take the test and be certified to apparate."

I am not lying, you actually wrote that. I'm did not make this up. I'm not allowed to make this up. She actually said that. YAY, I sound like a Liberal T.V. Ad. Ok, that's enough. –Yam

(HAHAHA Yam, I had to correct your editor's note XD hehehehe, Episode 15 came out, w00t!)

* * *

Thanks for reading _Just Coincidental_, See you next time and review if you want me to be happy! Not that any of you want me to be… 


	7. To the Castle we go

Just Coincidental

_Reviewers_:

_dani_: You're welcome times 2 :_smiles_: and you don't have to wait anymore, cuz here it is!

_Manal0_: Yay Another person who loves my story! Incredible! Thanksh for the words of encouragement

_cherryblossomchick12_: Hi, no more waiting cuz it's arrived, finally

_caliecookie1991_: Thanks. Enjoy.

_FireTemptress_: YES THE EVIL CLIFHANGER D :_smirks_ _evilly_: Chibi Harry's just the cuteish thing ain't he? And yes Syaoran will eventually join the cast, I just need a good excuse to throw him in at a good time, Enjoy!

_someone_: Yup, but not quite yet

_bluesints_: My story is nice? Thanks for the compliment :feels ego boosting:

_PersonaJXT_: More interestingness proved! I glad you like it, here's the latest instalment

_funkysirius_: Hi AC! You finally read it! You ninny, and stop calling me a man d00d I'm completely female silly, and uh go eat prozac!

_sendoh11_: Naw I won't be that cruel to Sakura, I probably would've but...I didn't so...:_pauses lamely and doesn't continue_:

_A/N_: Omg, that's…:_counts_: Nine reviews :_faints_:_wakes_ _up_: I….seriously suck at typing and now…people like my writing…_THE WORLD'S GONNA END_! I have no talent just a random idea generator. Thanks for the reviews, people. Finals are over and I'm back on the roll trying to fit in with the new classes, I already have a teacher that picks on me :_sulks_: Oh well, I'll try not to be so procrastinating but it seems homework is much much more this semester oddly enough, anyways enough of my babbling, Enjoy.

* * *

Tomoyo sat uneasily on the edge of the chair at Sakura's bedside. It was nearing midnight but she knew she wouldn't be able to catch a wink of sleep. She couldn't get the pained scream and the sudden collapse of her closest friend out of her mind.

* * *

_FLASHBACKNESS_

_After the most strangest of feelings, I found that we were in the atrium of the Ministry. This apparition business was interesting. I reluctantly let go of Eriol-san's arm. I couldn't understand why but…I didn't want to let go, not quite yet. Lately I feel as if I've been acting strange around Eriol-san. When he smiles, a warm feeling sort of washes over me. It's not a bad feeling, I admit, I like it. My cheeks feel a little warmer when he's his gentlemanly self with me. I do hope I'm not getting a fever. That would be terribly troublesome._

_As always, I turn to look at Sakura-chan the moment I had left go. Her face seemed pale when she looked at me. I do hope she isn't getting sick either._

_I must have zoned out for a bit but a wretched scream shocked me back to the present to see my best friend writhing on the ground._

_"Sakura-chan?"_

_She clutched her knees to her chest, a layer of sweat coated her face, and her auburn hair was sticking to her face._

_I kneel down with a look of terror and worry._

_"Sakura-chan!"_

_"Nnnnnnnghhh!" her screams were muffled by the cloth of her slacks. Hesitantly, I reach out a hand to touch her forehead, when she started convulsing._

_"Sakura-san!" Eriol rolled her over and attempted to pry her arms off of her legs. Only moments later did she lose consciousness, beads of sweat glistening on her skin. Dumbledore had knelt down swiftly and pushed something into her mouth. The convulsing lessened but she seemed to twitch every once or so._

_"This will relieve her of the pain for the time being. However, I'm afraid we'll have to go back and get Harry."_

_"Pardon? I-I'm not sure I understand."_

_"Come on Tomoyo-san, you can go with Nakuru," Eriol had already picked Sakura up onto his back, shifting her preciously with the help of Nakuru. Kero dove out of her pocket and was rambling consistently to the unresponsive teen._

_FLASHBACKNESSSS ENDS

* * *

_

Tomoyo lifted the warmed folded white towel from Sakura's forehead and dunked it in the bowl of cool water. Wringing it dry, she wiped the last of the perspiration from her neck. Sitting quietly, she watched her friend lay there in a restless sleep.

Perhaps she had been there for a long time, though she knew her eyelids slowly began to droop until they closed shut. Her head lolled forwards. She wasn't asleep quite yet, more in a resting state. The time between consciousness and sub consciousness. What happened after might as well be a dream for it could never happen…could it?

She heard the dull padded footsteps enter the room. A warm breath on her neck.

"You're working a little too hard…..aren't you, Tomoyo-san?" Eriol breathed. There was some shuffling and Tomoyo felt a comfortable weight of cloth shroud her. A brush of skin on the cheek and the footsteps exited the room. The purple haired teen sighed deeply; a smile graced her face as she slipped into the arms of Morpheus and his realm. (Note: Morpheus is like the god person guy of the land of dreams.)

"….To………..Miss……….To……yo………Miss……..Tomoyo…….wake……….up…….."

Tomoyo groaned, a strip of bright sunshine shone across her face. Small hands were nudging her shoulder gently.

Her eyelids cracked open and winced at the light, her violet eyes (are they blue or purple oo?)slowly focusing on her surroundings. Sakura turned over onto her side and mumbled something incoherent in her sleep. Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught sight of the bush of black hair and the glint of emerald green eyes.

"Ah, Good Morning, Harry," she yawned, stretching her arms. She shook her leg to get rid of the tingly feeling and got up to check on Sakura. To her relief, the girl's pale face was now well coloured and her breathing stabilized.

"Breakfast is ready in the dining room, Miss Tomoyo," he said in his sweet childish voice. The mildly suppressed grin was seen by Tomoyo. She let out a short squeal confusing the little one.

"Kawaii!" she squealed and wrapped her arms around the adorable child. Harry blushed when she finally let go. He glanced at Sakura before leaving the room in a scurry.

Tomoyo sighed; she's been doing that quite often recently. She can clearly recall what happened yesterday after such an event.

* * *

_FLASHBACKNESSSS_

_Nakuru hopped from foot to foot nervously as Eriol vanished from the spot with a loud crack taking Sakura with him. Dumbledore followed shortly after._

_'I hope Sakura-chan's alright….' Tomoyo thought. A dark and creepy feeling welled in her stomach. Nakuru beckoned Tomoyo over to the bench, over to the side. They sat in silence, knowing each other's thoughts quite well. Two loud simultaneous cracks brought their attention to the front. Dumbledore, Eriol, and Sakura were there, but there was the presence of another, curled up in thin but strong arms of the Headmaster._

_"Harry…." She breathed. She could see a few beads of sweat make its way down his pale skin. The grimace of pain on his face lit a light in her head. Whatever had happed to Sakura-chan, has happened to Harry too. Footsteps came towards them._

_"Albus." She turned to find the aged minister, Millicent Bagnold dressed in satin canary yellow robes which, despite its obvious length, did not brush the ground once as she walked._

_Bagnold eyed Sakura and Harry passively. In a calm voice she asked the headmaster of the meaning of this._

_"It seems that your apology will have to wait, Millicent, something rather odd has happened and we must find a cure and let them recover, rest assured they will be fine," Dumbledore said, and with the swish of his cloak, which now was draped around his shoulders covering his strange suit, he turn towards us a dead serious look on his face._

_"We will bring Miss Kinomoto and Young Mr. Potter back to Eriol's Manor, hopefully we can sort this out soon."_

_"Tomoyo-san, hold onto Nakuru, will you? And Nakuru, no funny business."_

_"Hai!" Nakuru held her hand up in a peace sign and winked. She hooked arms with Tomoyo and in a flourished spin, they popped out of sight._

_"Nakuru……" Eriol sighed shaking his head. Dumbledore and Eriol exchanged nods and disappeared from the ministry in a loud resounding crack leaving a rather unsettling Minister behind._

_FLASHBACKNESS ENDS

* * *

_

She gently shook Sakura's shoulder, talking in a soft quiet voice.

"Sakura-chan…..Wake up, breakfast is ready……"

Sakura mumbled something and shifted, her face buried into the pillow.

"Sakura-chan…"

After a few more tries, Sakura shifted again, peeping open one eye and stared at the purple haired teen with glazed over green eyes. She turned over and pulled the quilt above her head.

"Five more……minutes……"

Tomoyo could not suppress a grin here. Sakura was acting normal; she must be feeling better. She tossed the thick quilts off and pulled Sakura out of bed. The clow mistress ambled around the round sluggishly and was guided down the hall to the bathroom. After a good washing she seemed more inspective of her surroundings.

"Ne, Tomoyo-chan?" she asked, her voice muffled through the closed door as she slipped out of her bed clothes.

"What is it?"

"How…how did I get back here? The last thing I remember was the ministry and…" she paused, the moment of pain prickling her body flashes in her head.

"Eriol-kun and Dumbledore-san apparated you and Harry-chan back to the manor last night," Tomoyo said leaning against the wall next to the door casually. She ran a hand through her silky tresses.

"I see…" There was some shuffling and the sound of clothes rustling.

"Wait…did you say Harry too?"

"Yes," Tomoyo answered. The door swung open, Sakura's white blouse was ruffled as she tugged one stocking up to her knees.

"Where-waaaaaaah! Where is he now?" the flustered girl asked as she straightened up and smoothed down the black skirt. Tomoyo reached forwards with a hairbrush and ran it through her hair a few times. Sakura's short hair wasn't exactly the same anymore. The back was a tad longer and the strands of hair near the front were longer, brushing over her collar bone. Her bangs were trimmed evenly by Tomoyo a few times before. Such a seemingly minor change felt somewhat significant to her, as her best friend was growing up along with her.

"I believe he is having breakfast as we speak. Let's go see the others now."

"Un!"

* * *

Harry sat nervously in the presence of the tall old man. He could feel the glances from the others as he chewed his soggy cereal. He was really grateful to be back here at the manor and not with the Dursleys. Though there was this strange nagging feeling there was a more complex reason behind all of this and it has something to go with the unexpected pain he felt the moment the Dursley had taken him back to his cupboard under the stairs. 

He had collapsed and in a fit when they reached the door. He could remember his Aunt and Uncle yelling at him. His chest felt like it was bursting. His head pounded and throbbed and pain came like a cascade of pins and needles. Drilling and pricking and piercing. He shuddered at the thought. All's well now but for how long?

A light rapping on the door announced the arrival of the last two inhabitants of Reed Manor. The doorknob turned and the door swung open slowly. A strand of purple hair swayed into view momentarily as Tomoyo's face appeared.

"Excuse us," she said politely. Walking behind her into the room was a slightly dazed looking Sakura. When she caught sight of him, she offered a kind smile which Harry noted, seemed a little tired too. Harry smiled back brightly. Dumbledore and Eriol did the same.

After the two were settled down and the cluttering of wooden chairs silenced, Dumbledore leaned backwards into his chair, resting his chin on his clasped hands held in front of him. His elbows balanced on the arm rests of the out of place armchair that appeared in the dining room from who knows what room.

His expression deepened and creased, changing the calm and playful mood that filled the room earlier. His eyes roamed from one side to the other. First at Eriol, pass Nakuru to Tomoyo for a second, then over to Sakura and finally lingered on Harry.

"I assume you would all be wondering why I have decided to bring Harry back to the manor and most of all curious of what happened at the Ministry yesterday." We all leaned in closer, hoping our befuddlement could be cleared.

"After the odd incident yesterday, Miss Kinomoto and Young Mr Potter suffered from a strange unknown pain. I had and have concluded that this is most likely the work of a binding contract spell," Dumbledore paused as we stared confused at his deduction.

"Did something happen, anything strange? Did someone cast a spell on you? Wizards catch spells with an item called a wand," Dumbledore withdrew a long polished stick from his sleeve so Sakura could look.

_A dark stranger stopped just outside the alleyway. In the dim glow of the setting sun and the appearing moon, she could see, even if not clearly, the oddly dressed person. _

_He, we'll call him a he for now, was breathing heavily, wearing a long black cloak, the pointy hood had fallen off revealing a head of messy hair. He was clutching a large bundle wrapped in a black cloth. The face was covered by a strange white mask, which Sakura couldn't see properly. A few yells were heard. Apparently he was being chased._

_The man turned and noticed Sakura and Harry further down the alley. Sakura watched as the man pulled out a long black stick from his sleeve and pointed it at them. A deep voice from behind mask began to speak, mumbling a strange phrase but was cut off when a jet of purple light nicked his wide sleeve._

_A flash of white propelled itself towards Sakura and Harry. Sakura grabbed on tighter to Harry, trying to shield him from whatever it was. The light hit them but oddly enough, nothing happened._

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blinked and looked towards the direction of where her name was issued from. Her best friend gazed worriedly at her.

"So, did anything happen to you and Harry, Miss Kinomoto?"

Sakura bowed her head slightly and explained about the man in the cloak and the flash of white light that had hit them.

Dumbledore took a few moments to contemplate this in silence. Eriol seemed to frown slightly as he thought. Finally someone spoke up.

"Then this is most likely an incomplete binding spell." Some of the faces remained puzzled.

"The basic common binding spell results in binding a person to prevent movement, the same as one would do with a rope. Binding people to inanimate objects such as poles and heavy objects can provide a rather conventional escape tactic which is used commonly during these days to flee from ministry wizards, like the Death Eater you met,'

'However there are binding contract spells that are very similar to the basic binding spell. These binding contract spells prevents diversion of the selected people, therefore, forcing them to be in each other's presence. Many binding contracts need specific requirements to work properly, as your caster was interrupted and perhaps one of the requirements were fulfilled, you were thus binding together as of then till further notice. Rest assured, we will find a solution to this," he explained. Sakura took a moment to let it sink in properly.

She was bound to Harry, therefore, cannot leave him by a certain distance. Meaning they should go everywhere together practically. But that would make Sakura stay here until it is fixed and if it's prolonged she'll have to stay even after the vacation. On the other hand, bringing Harry would be difficult as Harry is young and does not speak a word of Japanese and she could not bring herself to take the boy away from his home so selfishly to her own.

Harry seemed to be able to see the dilemma as well; he was chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully, his green eyes darkened somewhat.

Nakuru pouted; she could not make a comment to this situation as pretty much anything she thought of saying wouldn't help the dilemma so she instead sat astonishingly quietly, looking back and forth between the odd old man and the young Japanese teen. There was a wiggling in her pocket.

"I think we should dive into this problem ASAP!" announced the tiny yellow guardian who managed to escape from Nakuru's pocket by popping the button off. He hovered just above the table staring straight at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore smiled coyly, the twinkle in his eyes came back. He stood up suddenly, startling them. His dark grey robe swished through the air as he turned and reached into the folds. When he finally spoke again, he had pulled a leather bag tied with a drawstring out. The bag that contained the magical dust called Floo Powder.

"Then we shall leave at once," he said.

Tomoyo dared to ask, " Where to?"

And then he smiled that smile he always smiled (lol that sounds stupid).

"Why to the one place in the world as far as I know that is as safe as it is knowledgeable, the castle and school to many great witches and wizards, Hogwarts."

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: I'm sooooo lazy…my friend has come to the conclusion that my muse is Hughes from FMA cuz he drinks coffee in one of her DPs and I said my muse went for coffee a week ago and isn't back yet. Moo from Tactics is very very awesome. Yam bring those rocks! 

Editors Notes (Yam's) : Wow, instead of reducing commas this time, I usually had to add some. I think you donated too many to Mr. Lange. And YES, I'll bring those rocks! Oh, and yeah, Moo does rock. When Dumbledore talks a lot, he makes too many run on sentences. He's getting old, man. Well g2g BYE!

**_Thanks for reading chapter 7 of Just Coincidental, drop a review for the collection if you have the time, I'll see you next time for chapter 8!_**


	8. Arrival

Title: Just Coincidental

_Reviewers_:

_dani_: Oh, Happy BeLated Birthday…erk it's been one month since then almost…:_fidget_s: don't we all wish we have mini Harrys I know you and I do

_Shadowkeeper13_: I'm glad you love it! Here's another chapter to read!

_caliecookie1991_: Always straight to the point, aren'cha :_smiles_: Thanks for thinking so and here's the chapter and you're most welcome

_PersonaJXT_: Why yes, it was pretty much filler, I just needed a dull chapter to add in an explanation so it would make some sense (and give me an excuse to chuck Harry to Hogwarts with them) Thanks for the review, here's the update!

_luckyducky7too_: I thought it was cute too :_giggle_s: Four year olds say the cutest things, like when they talk to themselves and pretend to be the dolls :_amused by them_:

_PrincessKC57_: Funny? And I wasn't even trying to be :_smiles_: Thanks for the luck :_tucks it in pocket_: Here's the chapter.

_A/N_: Well, I've finally gotten off my lazy bottom and finished this chapter, miraculously. School has been a big bother and my rock painting which is of a fox is odd…:_not pleased at it_: painting isn't my strong point…at all, We had a crazy week of random teachers coming in to substitute for French, nothing made sense. CrazyX, I'll call her that since she doesn't have a cool nickname or anything, mines is Specs :_grins cheekily_: CrazyX is going to die for ruining Sadey's book…not that she's shown it to her yet…I think…CrazyX completely blanked out on the oral, curse you CrazyX You better get it right this time! Anyways, now that I've finished blabbering like Donald Duck, I'll throw this on after Yam betas it for you. Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura grabbed onto the rickety wooden fence as she climbed out of the fireplace. Her vision steadied as Harry and Eriol clambered out, the younger of the two wheezing and hacking out soot. Tomoyo brought out a clothes brush and swept the soot from their clothing.

A few moments later, Nakuru tumbled out with a sooty smile plastered on her face, dropping a dizzy eyed Kero and an unpleased Suppi onto the dirt road. They moved out of the way so Dumbledore could step out, seemingly unfazed, his white, silver grey beard blackened from the swirling ashes.

"This, my young friends, is the neighbouring wizard village, Hogsmeade," Dumbledore said, sweeping his long arms at the surrounding scenery and buildings.

The land and distance seemed rural, the buildings were rickety but there was definitely a fair amount of life here. Many of the buildings, as far as they could see now, showed signs of abnormality at the least. Through one window they spied cloth that shined and flashed and changed colours. Another held a vast amount of birds they assumed, from the muffled hooting and rustling. Here and there people wearing different coloured robes spoke in excited voices about a news article or the latest gossip.

As they walked down the street, some people turned and greeted them politely. They passed a building that looked much like a tavern with hanging wooden sign that bore the words, The Hogs Head. A pretty young lady was standing outside rustling the pocket of her throw on robe for something or other. She turned when she heard their approaching footsteps and gave them a bright smile.

"Hello, Headmaster," she said, jamming a key into the door of the tavern.

Dumbledore inclined his head and smiled, "Good Morning, Rosmerta."

Sakura turned her head to see her wave goodbye to them as they carried on. The edges of her lips twitched upwards as she raised a hand to wave back.

* * *

In moments they had passed an arrangement of buildings. She especially liked the store titled 'Honey Dukes' which even from outside she could smell melted chocolate from within. Soon the street of buildings ended but the dirt road stretched onwards.

The auburn brown haired teen squinted and was able to make out a building surrounded by some sort of wall. When they reached it, she stood baffled by the large stone wall erected around an enormous castle.

"Wow…"

Dumbledore stopped in front of the tall gates, each side stood a tall pillar topped with a boar. They creaked open with a tap of his wand, giving them the view of the lower part of the castle and the magnificent lake stretched out in front of it.

Sakura raised an eyebrow when she saw Tomoyo's puzzled expression.

"Ah I have forgotten, Miss Daidouji is a muggle," Dumbledore said all of a sudden. He carried on walking up the slope as he spoke.

"You see, Hogwarts Castle has many spells that protect it from muggles who have wandered here. The castle is illusioned so it throws off any who come across it. Not to worry, as you have the full awareness of magic and probably have seen some performed, your eyes need to take a moment to adjust and see passed it, you'll see."

True to his word, she did.

They rounded the banks of the crystal blue green water, gasping when a long tentacle broke the seemingly glazed over surface. Eriol calmly explained about the giant squid which inhabits the lake as well as some other sea creatures. The tall doors that stood as the entrance to the castle slid open as they approached, shutting with a soft rattle behind them.

The interior was the complete imitation of a medieval castle, torch lanterns fixed along the walls, regal broad stairways of marble and wooden doors with old fashion locks. The ceiling was not visible, being too high possibly.

"I would like to welcome you to Hogwarts."

Sakura seated nervously with the others around a wooden table in the middle of what Dumbledore called, 'The Great Hall'.

Harry tugged timidly on her sleeve and pointed upwards. She gasped. The ceiling was realistically painted like the sky outside. The fluffy white grey clouds, blue empty skies, the specks of black birds flying…that would moving. The ceiling was moving! The clouds were slowly drifting and the birds disappeared off the edge of the ceiling. She pondered the thought of the ceiling hall. Eriol was kind to offer some of his expertise.

"No worries, Sakura-san, the room is not ceilingless, it's been bewitched to imitate the sky outside through variation extension magical procedures."

"I still don't think that's quite right."

Sakura whipped around to see a witch with black hair tied in a tight bun dressed in flowing green robes, staring at wall where a splotch of darker grey was paved onto it, contrasting slightly with lighter shade of the wall. The witch turned her head so she could see the side of her stern face.

"What do you think?"

Sakura blinked and realised she was talking to a very very short person, or was it a person? The shorter person in black grey robes that pooled a bit on the floor spoke in a squeaky voice.

"It's just a little bit too dark."

The short man with wispy white hair on the back of his head raised his short thin wand and gave a wave and a light flick. The darker grey area lightened almost exactly matching the light grey wall completely. It was hardly noticeable now.

Dumbledore had walked over to stand beside them now.

"Good work, Minerva, Filius."

"Thank you, Albus, such rascals those two were! Who would've thought two six year olds were capable of blasting a hole in the wall? I do hope Arthur took me seriously when I advised him to discipline those too more strictly…" the woman tsked, she spoke with an air that made her seem quite strict and proper.

"I'm sure Molly is considering it even if Arthur isn't…" Albus rattled on; he smiled over at her, catching her eye.

"So these must be the guests?" the woman said, fully turned towards them. Her features were much more sharp now, accenting her strict presence. A pair of thin rectangular glasses was perched precariously on the bridge of her nose. She strode over to them.

"Uh…um…I'm Sakura Kinomoto, it's nice to meet you," Sakura stumbled slightly in her speech and bowed politely.

"My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, it's a pleasure to meet you too." Tomoyo bowed politely as well with a grace that was expected of her.

Eriol stepped forward and took McGonagall's hand bending over and pecking it lightly and briefly. That friendly yet mischievous gentlemen smile of his.

"Eriol Hiiragizawa, It's a pleasure, madam." She coughed a little when Eriol let her hand go, clearing the light blush from her cheeks.

"Those are our other companions, Nakuru, Kero and Suppi, the guardians, and of course we can't forget, Harry." He gestured to the small child trying to hide behind Sakura's long legs.

"I am Minerva McGonagall, the headmistress, you may refer to me as Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfiguration; the witchcraft changing one object into another. If you have any trouble in that field of study, please don't be afraid to ask me for assistance."

The squeaky short man had padded over as well to introduce himself.

"I am the Charms teacher, Filius Flitwick; if you need help in charms, spells, incantations, I would be at your service."

Soft pattering of feet came from the hallway, echoing into the large hall. A plump, short, rosy cheeked woman dressed in light green robes smeared here and there with dirt came in, her witch's hat thrown hastily on and her shoes tracked a bit of mud as she came into the room. She pried the thick heavy duty gloves off her hands and stuffed them into her pocket.

As she came closer, they could smell the distinct scent of earth and manure, her face upturned in a happy grin.

"I see the guests are here! I'm Pomona Sprouts, the Herbology teacher," she said rather quickly. The others introduced themselves again.

"Ah yes, Albus, I believe I'll have to take a trip to Diagon Alley sometime around; we're running out of that fabulous fertilizer you recommended to me. The plants are doing very well lately!"

"Please go when you can, you know you have full permission." The cheerful plump woman then excused herself and padded out of the hall. Before she turned and disappeared she called back to us.

"Tell Argus that I'm sorry about the mess for me if you will." And so she vanished from view.

"Ah, Minerva, do you know who else have made it?"

"Well, that Kettleburn fellow went off on his usual trips to all those strange places every summer to study the wild creatures, don't suppose he'll be able to come back. Sybill, I wouldn't know if she did, I'm not she would propose much help," McGonagall added scoffingly. "I'm not quite sure if Severus is here yet...you know he isn't really into informing people about his arrivals very often, and we have yet to hire someone for Defence Against Dark Arts. Hopefully we'll get a reply from someone soon, we've already gone through a couple."

"Severus can help Miss Kinomoto in Dark Arts then, he knows quite a lot about it."

"Severus is not quite the type to teach someone outside of school year; take a lot to get something useful like that out of him in the summer! I suspect you may find him in his quarters if he is here anyways."

"I suggest some sleep for you Minerva; those rings under your eyes don't seem healthy."

"I'll be in my office if you need me, I have to look over those course outlines again...I'm so sure I left something out…" Flitwick said leaving with McGonagall steadily paced.

* * *

Minutes later, Sakura found herself wondering about the giant castle with Tomoyo and Harry. Eriol went up to Dumbledore's office to discuss some issues whereas Nakuru skittered off hopefully, Eriol says, not to kitchens.

The long corridors varied from wide to narrow, some had doors here and there, some locked and some which possessed an odd aura and sometimes disappeared. Unusual things came out of everywhere.

Sakura had quite a fright when she heard one of the paintings talking to her before she realised all the portrayed people in the paintings can move freely around. Tomoyo was thoroughly surprised when the staircase they were walking about suddenly moved to connect to another landing.

To Harry however, it was simply mystifying. All these unexpected things happening to him in such a short amount of time was quite unbelievable; almost like a dream. He hoped it wasn't a dream, or at least, to never wake up from it even if he found that kind of selfish. He was fascinated by this magic of sorts, the moving paintings which can talk, the staircases which moved, the knight's armours that stood in every hallway. This world that was now open to him, he had a powerful and overwhelming desire to uncover every last bit, until he has explored it to last inch.

* * *

"I can't believe I lost him again!" Sakura blabbered hastily, ducking under a clutter of desks looking back and forth for the raven haired child.

"It's not your fault, Sakura-chan, it's my fault too," the purple haired teen closed the door to the closet of the classroom where everything inside was covered in an inch of undisturbed dust. After quickly searching this classroom, they had backtracked to after they discovered they were missing one person down the hall to the charm's classroom.

Sakura slammed the door frustrated as they exited yet another room of fruitless searching. She took a moment to close her eyes and think back.

'_Where exactly did I lose him…_'

_The staircases…_

_The corridor of armour…_

_The long, empty, doorless hallway…_

_The spacious classroom…_

_Wait…_

Sakura jerked her head up. The long, empty, door less hallway! They haven't checked there yet. Sakura turned in an instant and sprinted down the corridor.

"S-Sakura-chan!"

"I think I know where he is, Tomoyo-chan!" she yelled, just as she ran smack into someone and fell to the hard stone floor.

* * *

Harry chewed his bottom lip nervously. He can't remember how long ago it was when he got separated from Sakura and Tomoyo. Caught up with planning little expeditions (with himself as the leader, of course), he had completely lost awareness of his surroundings and wandered off.

"I'm sure I went pass this hallway twice now…" Harry murmured quietly to himself. He turned around and stumbled back across the corridor. Rethinking his actions, he remember they were heading that way earlier and may be somewhere in that general direction.

With his short legs, he began to sprint with hope through the long empty hallway, passing a narrow wooden door.

'A door?'

There wasn't a door here when he first walked through here the first time, or the second time. Curiosity got the better of him, and he walked up to the door, tiptoeing to grab hold of the brass chipped doorknob and twisted it open. The door opened with a snap, startling him, disappointed when he met with the sight of an empty but immaculate closet. He was about to shut the door when he saw the wooden ladder that was cleverly painted or perhaps enchanted to blend with the closet's inner wall's surface.

Stepping inside the tall, narrow closet he looked up and saw what looked like an air vent opening when the closet door slammed shut with a loud bang.

"Oh no!" he squealed hammering against the door. The doorknob didn't budge.

"Is anyone there? Help me!" A glistening tear trickled down his face. Wiping it hastily with his hand, he rammed his shoulder onto the door, wincing when he came in contact with it. The door remained passively stable and sturdy.

He knew that the only way out was to trust the air vent that opened above him or face the inevitable doom of starving to death in the dingy enclosure.

The raven haired boy sneezed for the umpteenth time as he crawled onwards. The vent was rather dusty and he felt like he crawled through the vent for hours. It was possible since there was no distinct light anywhere except for the odd greenish glow the walls were emitting every so subtly. The vent never branched off but often twisted and turned making it impossible to pinpoint where he was exactly. All he knew was that it was dark and dusty and he was getting scared.

The vent was large enough for him to crawl comfortably if that was actually possible, and seemed to have some sort of ventilation as he had no difficulty breathing at all.

His knees were scraped a bit and banged reddish from the crawling. His small hands were sore from holding himself up. Sure he was used to pain and suffering but it's not as if he liked or welcomed it. He had expected it somewhat during his life at his relatives' home but he couldn't say it was enjoyable at the least.

Harry slumped to the 'floor' of the vent, tired from his journey. He was totally up for just laying there and sleeping to relieve himself of the pent up terror growing steadily in his abdomen. That was when he heard, the slight murmuring of a voice, a deep, cold voice but a human's voice indeed. It sounded to old to be a child's and an adult most certainly wouldn't fit in here like he did, and came to a conclusion.

There must be an opening where this voice was coming from.

His strength renewed, he rubbed his emerald green eyes, stumbling onwards and crawled around the corner to find a large rectangular obstruction in his way.

* * *

The tall man in a black billowing robe swept his greasy hair away from his eyes irritatingly.

'Where did I put that box of lacewings…'

He paced down the shelves and looked up and down, scanning for the box. The bubbling of the cauldron in the other room reminded him of the sparse 10 minute he had to locate and add the specified ingredient. Cursing under his breath, he strode over and pulled out the box that was labelled in barely distinguishable calligraphy, '_Lorktrine Wings_'.

With resound crankiness, he thrust the box back onto its spot on the shelves and looked again. Dragged away from his peaceful and student free home to the school where everything reminded him of those nasty little buggers from heck was not what he wanted on his schedule this summer. He heard shuffling from above him on the top shelf which could only be reached by step ladder.

A little dark snout stuck out from between the boxes and emerging was a creature that looked like the cross between a bat and a rat. It screeched and proceeded to drop from its perch, spreading out its wings and soared swiftly into the next room. The man mumbled incoherently as the large bat/rat (which I will cleverly name as Pitchdurves) flapped out the window without disturbing his potion in brewing.

Turning back, he scanned the labels, written by the same hand, again and again when a bundle, small and squealing, and somewhat heavy, dropped quite literally from the ceiling.

"Oof!"

He opened his eyes to glare maliciously at whatever it was that dare attack him only to look into curious emerald green eyes.

* * *

"Itai…"

"Where do you think you running to, brat?" the man snared. He stepped out from around the corner holding his unlit oil lantern in hand. Slightly wrinkly and clammy looking, his hair was receding from the hairline. The patched and dusty, faded clothing he wore make him seem slouched over. His expression was menacing and filled with hatred.

"S-sorry, I mean, I'm sorry for running into you!" Sakura stammered as she got up and dusted her skirt free of dust and bowed politely in apology.

"Git!" he grunted and walked off without a care. Sakura and Tomoyo frowned slightly but shook it off. The clow mistress sprinted off down the corridor without a moment to lose.

"Ah, Matte, Sakura-chan!"

The purple haired teen ran on after her. Meanwhile, just behind her, the cranky man appeared again to look at their backs that slowly shrank as they went farther and farther.

"Brats…"

"That must be Argus Filch-san," Tomoyo commented as Sakura slowed down so Tomoyo could jog lightly behind her.

"The custodian Dumbledore-san mentioned?"

"I believe so."

"He seems really grumpy to me, I think he needs to be more cheerful if he works in a school."

"But…where exactly are we heading to Sakura-chan?"

"To the long empty corridor we walked through, there were three ways to go remember? Harry-chan could've been lost there."

"Oh! I see."

"Do you mind if I go on ahead, Tomoyo-chan?"

"Not at all."

"Then I'll see you there!" she yelled, her pace sped up drastically and zipped around the bend.

"Sakura-chan is really attached to Harry-chan, ne…?" Tomoyo said softly to herself. She barely heard the light padding of feet next to her, but when she did, she looked down to the left and smiled warmly.

"Hello, Neko-chan, what are you doing here?"

* * *

To Be Continued

* * *

_A/N_: Nyaaaaah that's the end of the chapter! Yesterday's was a little filler, everyone can guess who the man is by now, if you still don't know, I pity you. Spring Break is coming up so I'll have time to write but I also have a project to do with Yam so I can't do much for you lovely readers. We're attempting a klaymation, attempting. Waaaah, I have to wait til my milk expires til Black Cat volume 1 and 2 are released in US…but I don't live in US….TT So I have to wait even looooonger :cries: Well at least I can look forward to March 28th! That's when Kingdom Hearts II is coming out:cheers: And I'm having a teaparty to celebrate and play it, well I'm not the hostess but who cares XP Yes I know bats do look like mice with long armed wings, but it's different looking, that was just the first image I got in my head when I thought about it. Come back and check out the next installment when it lives. Til then, People :smiles:

_Editor's Note (Yam)_ : Yay, I know spoilers...somewhat Anyway, Snape has appeared at last! Mooohahaha! Or at least I think so...not as many edits to make today, yay :P And your Kyuubi looks good now! XD Oui, oui mon amie, c'est...printemps! Or at least soon...Yyyyyyes, crazy CrazyX, did she die yet? Byes

_Thanks for reading Just Coincidental! Drop a review in my bucket :holds out bucket: and hope I get motivated to keep on writing! See you Next time, Ta_


	9. Midnight Reminiscence

**Just Coincidental**

_Reviewers_:

_Shadowkeeper13_: Thanks for thinking so :_smiles_: Here's an update.

_dani_: Here's some more!

_Asahiko hime_: Oh, you're so polite :_grins_: here's a new chapter

_Cat, Avatar for the DCG_: Whoa, you reviewed like all of my chapter :_gapes_: I think you're one of the first to actually input some criticism, thanks for that, I know I'm horrible at writing still :_points at self with a n00b writer sign_: I know Nakuru is an it but it's easier to refer her as a her as she does say she likes being a girl because of the cute skirt :_laughs_: Yes, I've made a mistake, my beta didn't even catch it at all, work harder Yam! Yes the bell strap was a bit symbolic, I'm not really good with that shipping but Kaho got unknowingly shipped off as for now, since I can't find a good role for her yet. There's a reason behind the lack of card use, it's not so revealed in this chapter, Thanks for your reviews, enjoy this new installation!

_jadeamethyst_: You never told me you have an account! And you haven't type your crazy fanfiction up yet! You should, just so you can share your crazed mind ness with everyone else. You should try to track down your muse, my muse ran away when I was captured by the pull of Kingdom Hearts II

_A/N_: Wow, it's been a month and what? Well, a long time. Homework seemed WAY more consistent than usual which is very odd. Kingdom Hearts II came out and begged me to play it. Which I had. I haven't beat it yet but…….I'm getting there, I think….shhh….it's now second listed on top ten rentals here :sad: darn Tomb Raider, I know it's a heck lot better than the last ones, but I adore Kingdom Hearts and it's sequel, yay Roxas and Axel! Woo! This'll be beta'd by my beta, Yam, who I hope will do better, go Yam!

Please Enjoy

* * *

Running down the long empty hallway where she had thought she would find the little raven haired boy, the worry and concern came back at full force after a good minute of frivolous and fruitless searching.

_He has to be here somewhere…I'm not losing another person….  
_

Ducking down another corridor, she reached into the folds of her flapping jacket and touched the deck of magic cards that she carried. A pang of sorrow touched her heart. Continuing in her sprint she pulled one of them out. The black cloaked figure displayed on the card glistened from the rapidly changing lighting angles.

Could she bear to use it? She did swear she wouldn't since that incident when-…no, this isn't the time to bring such things up; the main priority is to make sure Harry was safe...she'll just have to believe this time and hope it won't happen again.

She held the card out in front of her and spoke clearly the words, "Shadow!"

The card dematerialized from her hand and the black cloaked figure depicted on the card formed in front of her. It had worked! Or had it?

Swirls of ancient magic streamed from the stone walls attacking and capturing the Sakura card. She watched startled as the black cloaked figure twisted and retched as the hurricane of coloured aura continued its attempt to bind it.

Snapping out of her predicament, Sakura raised her hand and called Shadow back. Shadow returned into its card form and the tendrils of the castle's essence seeped back into the walls.

"It seems your magic conflicts with that of the castle's, Miss Kinomoto."

The card mistress whirled around to a halt, meeting the gaze of the wizen old headmaster.

"Mr. Dumbledore!" she exclaimed, briefly stuffing the Shadow card back into the inner pocket. 'Harry's gone missing, sir, I'm trying to look for him."

Dumbledore smiled and put his hand on Sakura's shoulder reassuringly.

"Calm down, there's no need to get into a tizzy. I was on my way to see if one of my staff, Severus, is in his private quarters right now. If he's in, we can ask of his assistance. Come along."

In a matter of minutes, or perhaps seconds, they had reached the heavy wooden door that led to the dungeon which held the Potions' classes.

"Let's check in here first," Dumbledore knocked soundly on the door. A moment of muffled shuffling and a gruff voice called from within.

"Come in," Dumbledore unlocked the door. Sakura gasped.

* * *

Snape didn't bat an eye to the person that entered the room, as he was currently fixed onto the potion. The gasp rang out in the silent room. He looked up for a moment, turning his gaze to the foreign teenager with a shocked, almost frightened expression on her face. He merely raised an eyebrow.

Curiously enough, she was not staring at him but on something to his right and higher. He followed her gaze to what he presumed was maybe another pitchdurve. High up on the rickety wooden ladder, leaning much too dangerously to the right to grab a worn out box, was his temporary and unwanted guest of an assistant who was on the verge of falling off from two and a quarters metres above the ground. In the split second he say this, the boy's grip on the side of the ladder slipped.

* * *

_Harry!_

My first instincts were to run forwards to catch him. Correction, run forward, side vault all seven low rows of wooden desks, carefully avoid the bubbling cauldron of who knows what, and then catch him. But there was another force that stopped her; a strange sense of déjà vu was flooding out her thoughts and reactions as the scene in front of her slowed dramatically.

The loud and rhythmic thumping of her heart was slowed to match the scene. Harry's fingers slowly left the ladder as he fell backwards.

Falling, falling, falling, he went.

And in the instant it started, it had stopped.

* * *

Snape grumbled as he had caught the young boy for the second time in one day. Summertime was supposed to be his vacation away from the school and the noisy, troublesome, students that made his life like hell. They couldn't follow a single thing he taught them. Very few did well at all in his class. And here he was, in the dank and damp dungeons where he hid from the others. Everything reminded him of the insolent pupils that studied here. Here he was, saving brats from their demise.

He set the boy on his feet and brushed the dust that had landed on his black robes from the impact and shelves. Harry clutched the small box close to his chest and stared up at Snape with sorry eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Snape, I didn't mean to-"

"No harm has been done," Snape croaked, striding the short distance back to his cauldron. He picked up a thin blue vial and emptied it into the large pewter pot.

"The powdered moonstone, quickly." Harry stumbled over and held up the box.

After sprinkling in a few pinches, the turquoise concoction paled to a clear light blue. Now he needed to let the potion sit for a half an hour. He might as well see to the guest right now.

"What do you need from me, Headmaster?" the potion master asked, wiping his hands on a rag.

"Why, I was going to check up on you when I ran into Miss Kinomoto here who had lost the child in your presence," Dumbledore gestured a long bony hand at Harry. 'We are grateful he is alright, we were going to ask for your aid in the search but it seems rather unnecessary now."

Sakura walked rigidly into the room and spread her arms as Harry raced around the tables and hugged her round the middle.

"Oh, Harry, I thought I lost you for good this time, who knows what could've happened to you? I'm so sorry for losing you again."

"No, it's my fault, Miss Sakura, I was the one who didn't follow you and got lost, I'm sorry…" Droplets of tears threatened to spill from the glistening emerald green eyes.

"Whose the child and the adolescent here for?" Snape questioned, picking up the empty vials and bottles to the fountain for washing.

"Why, they are the reason we have gathered here in this time. Severus, this is Miss Sakura Kinomoto, heiress of the Clow Cards, now known as the Sakura cards. She was to come here and study western magic by request of a good friend, and this young boy, I'm sure you should already know, is Mister Harry James Potter."

* * *

Filch scrubbed the windows frivolously, swearing between clenched teeth. The meeting with the young sorceress had struck a spark in him. Damn, young people, how they ridiculed him for his nonexistent magic. He thought he could at least get some work done with all those dirty teenagers packed and left for a good two months. He hated to clean after those filthy creatures and look over them. Scouring the grounds though, had always left him in a somewhat good mood especially if there were a few first or second year students he could make bugger off.

Surveying the lush green grounds with darting eyes, he stalked off into the corridor and searched for his cat.

"Where are you, my sweet Mrs. Norris?" he rasped, creeping hunched over. Where did that cat of his go? Mrs. Norris was never busy or gone too far on holidays.

A soft mewing reached his ears. Down the corridor, a purple haired girl stood, stroking the unkempt grey fur of his closest companion who was accepting this treatment.

Red in the face with anger, he stomped towards them and growled in a low voice, "What are you doing to Mrs. Norris!"

The girl in question turned with a wide-eyed expression. He recognised her now; she was with the girl that bumped into him earlier.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this your cat, Mr. Filch?" the girl asked.

The caretaker snatched the feline from her grasps and sneered, "Don't touch her…" with that said, he was gone as he came leaving Tomoyo very alone and very aware of the stalling she had being doing instead of her initial mission to look for the missing child.

* * *

The large water run clock tower rang out thrice, the sky pitch black and blue with bright spots speckled over its surface. The lake was glazed over like glass, still in the night. The surreal scene outside was even more unbelievable as no wind was blowing and everything stood still.

Brushing strands of her honey brown hair away from her face, Sakura gazed unseeing out the window. Tucking her legs up onto the comfy red armchair she was sitting on, the light sound of snoring came from her room where she had left her slumbering guardian.

It was a night like this, when it had happened. She remembered it very clearly though it had almost been a year since. She had tried to forget, but it was no use, it would always come back, one way or another.

"Silly me, one can never forget the past, it is what has shaped us in this present, a thing that can't be thrown away," she whispered softly to herself. A solemn smile graced her lips as short flashes of the incident played in front of her eyes.

_The small forest seemed dead of movement but alive in growth. A snap of a twig brought her attention behind her to the one she loved most…._

_Syaoran smiled and dragged her over to the railing to view the small lake at the esta-…._

_The pinching and petting stopped when Ieran walked in and settled them down…. _

I know I can do this; I've done this before….

Don't let your guard down….

I won't…..

Look out…….!

_Syaoran…..! _

A screech and the sound of metal meeting flesh; her legs could not bring enough strength to stand again….

Hot tears track down her face…..

I'm sorry………sorry……

You are unworthy……….

_Unworthy………… _

Unworthy…………

Unworthy, Card mistress………..

"Miss Sakura?"

Sakura snapped out of her trek through her memories, and jerked her head over to the owner of the voice.

Harry stood timidly in a pair of striped pale green pyjamas, rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"Oh, Harry, go back to sleep, I'm just not tired." Harry cast her a look of concern but went back to his room nonetheless.

She wiped off the reminder of her tears that were hidden in the darkness and realized only then that in her hands she was clutching the Sakura cards and the bell strap.

_Syaoran….._

Her heart ached for him, but she knew it was useless. She was pathetic and she knew it.

* * *

Harsh and rapid breath escaped his dried lips. He wrapped the tattered and patched black shawl around him. He had no time, he knew no time. This may as well be the place of his death. Not that anyone would care or care to notice. This was a dark place; things that happened here were not for the innocent eyes to behold.

Propping himself against the cold stone wall of the filthy alleyway, a joint of pain came from his shoulder. He held in a yelp and pushed himself staggering to his bare and cut feet. Dried blood caked the underside of his feet and splotched on his cheek. Uneven yellow teeth gnashed together in attempt to keep in the pain. This alleyway was one of the many resting places he found. He had travelled great distances. A traveller who is in search to please his master.

Most people would say it was useless to try. How can effort be useless? No…….they were merely jealous that I thought of this first. Even if it took me seven years of fruitless searching, that goal I wish to seek and obtain had to be somewhere. Perhaps it would be here that I finally learn of it, perhaps this is where my search for inspiration ends.

End the suffering of these years and give me my goal that would be a wonderful thing to behold. Oh master, if you can see how much I had suffered for you, how much I did for you, how much I have found for you, would you accept and recognize me? Would my lifetime ambition to join you in your revolution be fulfilled at last? I wish it so. If you could only see me now, so filthy and unworthy. I could never face you again until I have found it. Wait for me master, I will bring your trophy and then seek the corners of the world for you. Please, wait for me master, wait for your humble and pitiful servant to return to your side.

_Master……where are you? I, your faithful servant wants to bring you to full glory………..let the world be at your feet, master……..but what should your servant do, to please you, master? I would do anything……tell me master, please……_

A maniacal grin adorned his unshaven face. His beady milk blue eyes darted quickly from wall to wall, swaying slightly as he walked.

He would serve his master well. Yes, that is what he must do. He must accomplish something great before returning.

By now he had left the alleyway, into the narrow and equally dark streets of Knockturn Alley. Roughly, he was knocked into a glass window by a tall man in a trench coat who disappeared suddenly.

He lied there, leaning against the glass, breathing heavily. The green witch carrying a tray shot him looks of disgust as she tried to carry on her business. A sharp poking on his stomach made him look.

"Get off my front window, you vermin! I can't do business with bums like you hanging around! Shoo!" the man said, jabbing him with his cane, other hand just inches from his wand.

It was best not to arouse suspicion; he got up slowly and allowed himself to get shoved now and then by the passing crowd, hissing when one of his injuries hurt.

_What will he do that would please, master? Master was a picky person, there was very little he likes, and if the things he liked were done by others, he would dislike it very so. It must be something that can benefit master……something that would bring great opportunity._

It was as if someone had lit a light in his head, a dim light but a light nonetheless. The shawl slipped down and exposed long straggly dark brown hair. He cackled excitedly.

"I, your servant will do well in your honour, master!" he croaked towards the blackened sky. A crazed grin stuck fast to his face. He laughed and laughed that was until the witch whacked him with an empty tray.

It was the perfect plan. He just needed to put it into action. It was so perfect that his master would adore him and be proud. The only thing that could ever bring such a thing into existence would be...

The death of Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

_A/N_: Ooooo who is this person? I don't even know……he just randomly hacked into my brain and inserted himself. Oh well, I'll find a better reason for him soon, I hope. We've started A Midsummer Night's Dream in English and it's begging me to write a fanfiction for it, I swear. I probably would, but not until I finish reading it, it's really hard to understand perfectly. :_dizzy_:

Yam (Beta dudette): Haha, comprehend – I was so used to just spellchecking and coma removing, I wouldnt have thought you'd get your words mixed up for once. Well anyway, apprehend is a synonym for comprehend, but not in this case. WTF IS YOUR PROBLEM (censored)? WRITING A FANFICTION FOR A MID-SUMMER NIGHT'S DREAM? Crazy much? Der, have fun doing your chinese homework...:P -_Maniacally runs outside and bathes in the sun's warmth_-

I'm not dingy, I'm parsimonious.

_A/N_:_mad_: I can't believe you actually used my real name in your note 8O I censored it out though. And it's not really a fanfiction FOR midsummer night's dream but a fanfiction loosely based on it. You and long words and your small difficult words. P.S. The don't show up when uploaded on Fanfiction Oo

_Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think of it, anything needed to be change, suggestions to the plot. Thanks again._


	10. Predator and the Hunted

Just Coincidental

_Reviewers_:

_Shadowkeeper113_: Yup yup, I mean someone has to have life threatening situation to keep the story going :_can't write and needed filler_: Here's an update!

_Sirenic Griffin_: Heh, Cool? I'm still a horrible writer, there's so much writers on that have god like writing skills :_jealous_:

_4cherryblossoms_: Aww, thanks for thinking so :_blushes_: Heh, I use to describe people's clothing in long paragraphs but then I got some advice that it was too long and boring. So I tend to not describe them too long and only when I can fit it in naturally. I'm sure you can write things too. I use to be a HPCCS fanfic stalker, now I write one! Maybe one day you would too. Here's an update, happy to be of service.

_dani_: Nah, she's just putting herself down. You know Sakura, she tries to do everything and doesn't let anyone know when something's wrong, tries to take too much responsibility. And the guy is supposed to be a mystery :_smiles_: Enjoy this chapter!

_womp lover_: Ten out of ten? Surely you jest. Maybe on the main plotline idea but not the writing skills. No. I'm such a n00b writer…:_sighs_:_jealous of the godlike fanfic writers_:

_Car, Avatar for the DCG_: Oh you go on DA too? Am I right to assume you mean DevArt? I go there too 8D, lovely artists, I'm a n00b writer and a n00b artist. Psst, Syaoran and the cards aren't really lost…I guess you can say temporarily decapitated. Here's a chapter!

_Purple Lurker_: I guess it looks that way but Syaoran's not reaaaaaaally dead. But shhh that's another plot device :_winks_:

_Disclaimer_: I OWN SOME MANGA THAT'S IT, WORLD!

_A/N_: Yay, I wrote stuff! Whoa Seven whole reviews!

Please Enjoy

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

There was the muffled sound of birds whistling shrilly outside. Sunlight shone down in yellow heat beams that offered both warmth and the possibility of combustion. Sakura groaned and shuffled uncomfortably. No matter what she did, she couldn't get into a comfortable enough spot to settle back into sleep. With another shifting, she promptly fell off the armchair.

"Oof!"

Rubbing her sore back, she sat up, her eyes adjusting to the bright sunlight. The common room of their private dorms was devoid off anyone. Distressed, she looked down at her appearance; a crumpled, disheveled, blue nightdress and matching shorts underneath.

She stood up, stretched lazily, and yawned from her effort. The creaking of door hinges announced the awakening of another. A frizzle haired Tomoyo yawned politely and greeted her with a sweet smile.

"Good Morning, Sakura-chan," she said. Sakura smiled back weakly with a little wave. She plopped down on the red armchair and watched some sparrows soar pass the tall window.

Soon after, the others had awoken. She knew she should go and get dressed, but she couldn't help but realize how happy and bright it was outside today.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Right after a quick breakfast, Sakura zipped up to the library to do some research. She wandered around aimlessly, following Dumbledore's absurd instruction. At last, she reached the library, as said in faded letters on a plaque attached to the double doors.

She turned the doorknob and pulled it open.

Inside the library everything was brown, gray, or any other colour combination of brown and gray. Right at the entrance, clear in the middle of the library, was a clear area, packed full of tables, each accompanied by a set of wooden fine polished chairs. Everywhere else were looming bookshelves that were, from what she could guess, about 12 feet high. Each other were packed with old and new textbooks, but mostly old ones. Sturdy, dusty, long ladders were leaning against them for access to the higher shelves. To the immediate left of the double doors stood a lone oak desk stacked with a couple books, many ink bottles and quills laid neatly on it, and a massive black leather bound book with yellowing pages sitting open. Sakura could read the fine spidery handwriting that spelled out the date, book titles, and names of assumed students.

However, after about four rows of bookshelves, there were tall black bars, much like a prison gate, installed from the wall to wall, ceiling to floor. The other side seemed gloomy and dark but maybe it was just the black bar she had to peer through to see that side. A loud sound of throat clearing startled her, and she looked into the stern and frowning face of who she believed to be the librarian.

"What are you doing here, girl? No students are allowed in Hogwarts on the vacation date," she hissed, thin rectangle framed glasses hung around her neck by an oddly shiny black strap. Sakura recovered from the startle and bowed politely.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, I'm Sakura Kinomoto. Mr. Dumbledore is allowing me the access of the Hogwarts libraries for my studies...you must be Madam Pince, right?" The librarian nodded sharply. " I don't suppose if Mr. Dumbledore has informed you of my arrival."

"He…may have mentioned it to me," she said, snappishly. Madam Pince looked Sakura up and down as if evaluating her appearance. The drooping of her shoulders was the only sign that she deemed Sakura an acceptable person. Before she allowed the Japanese girl to go, however, she thrust a small leather bound book into her hands. Sakura blinked confused.

"That is the official guidebook of the rules of this library, read it, and abide to it by all means," she said, leaving to flick her wand at a cart of books which wheeled away after her. Before she left her sight, she spoke up again. "Dumbledore is allowing you access to the Restricted section; be careful in there."

With a deep sigh and an audible cough, Sakura creaked the metal bar door open and allowed herself into the section known as the restricted section. It was dark and gloomy as she saw it, perhaps from the lack of good lighting from the non existent windows. The dark ash bookcases stood in solitude as she crept down the aisles. At long last she reached a chair and long narrow table set against a bookcase next to a grimy window.

Sprucing up the window by clearing most of the dust and dirt from it with a spare napkin, the area became considerably less gloomy. There was still an inch of dust blanketing the chair and table surface. She brushed them off. This will have to do.

Now the question was where to start?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Snape gritted his teeth as he hastened his strides, his black robes billowing behind him as he walked. He turned veered left and continued taking sharp turns every now and then. The persistent stumbling of footsteps clattered on the stone floor behind as it followed him.

His patience reaching its end, he whirled around, with an expression akin to that of a very annoying dragon. The small, raven haired boy did not cower at his glare but flinched and twiddled his thumbs nervously.

"Leave me alone," Snape said firmly. The hate escaped and stirred into his voice. Harry did nothing but look a little down. He made no motion to leave or do anything in particular.

The potion master can't see why he didn't see the obvious likeliness of the child before him and the man he hated the most in the world. Even if that man is currently six feet under and the child had done nothing to him so far, that is, if you don't count the few times he, Snape, had been forced to act upon the safety of the younger Potter. It was all there and he didn't see it. The unruly raven black hair that was untamable, green eyes of that horrible muggleborn woman that was that man's wife, and the wooden framed spectacles were obvious signs. He also has the pale complexion that his parents both had. His thoughts derailed when there was a hesitant tug on the bottom of his robes.

"Are you okay, sir?"

Snape blinked.

Was this child About him? No it must be a trick. The boy is probably fooling with him. It was almost likely that the brat would inherit his father's delinquency and recklessness, the foolhardiness of a Gryffindor.

"I will be when you leave me be," he sneered, hoping that was enough to make the kid leave.

He didn't.

As there was nothing he can do, he went off on a randomly directed path through the castle, half hoping that the kid would get lost following him, half hoping that he'll run into someone that he could complain and give the child to.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Pitter-pattering nimbly down the corridors, she went. Her senses told her that there was someone nearby. How she knew, she didn't know. That's just the way she's always been. The vibes told her it was not her master.

No. Her master's steps are much different. His was rickety and made uneven channels of sound. This pair, however, was soft, even footed, and leisurely. Perhaps - could it be? It may be that grey lavender, furred creature again.

Normally, she wouldn't like any other creature other than her master. This was probably because those…other creatures hated her as they did her master. However, this creature was different; this creature did not hate nor ignore. The creature was kind, like master.

She rounded the corner and was happy that she was right. The dark lavender, furred creature turned towards her at her call.

"Oh hello again," the creature said. The towering figure crouched down and gathered her in her arms. She enjoyed the fine fingers running through her scruffy fur. She nuzzled the creature's hand in appreciation.

"My, aren't you friendly?" the creature said, leaning against the open window sill. The beams of warmth battered down on her fur, heightening the humid temperature. She shifted in annoyance and voiced her irritation.

Smartly, the grey, lavender furred creature understood and stepped back from the sunlight to lean out the window opposite, unexposed to the beams. They loitered there in silence for a while.

"Mrs. Norris, is it?"

She mewed in affirmation. The creature smiled, rubbing her ears.

"Do you think you can help me find my friend, Mrs. Norris?"

She hissed. She hated those other creatures that didn't understand, the ones that treat her and her master like dirt when he has to put up with picking up after them. Nonetheless, she leaped from the cozy confides of the creature's arms and landing silently on the ground, leading the way to where she sensed the other creature, which accompanied her the other day, nimbly.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura yawned widely, stretching her sore arms. She was thankful that it was cool in the vast library that was shrouded in shadows from the dark bookcases. Regretfully tired, she flipped the yellowed page of an enormous volume of 'Mispells' by Lainne Rosburch. The volumes illustrated and wrote elaborate descriptions of different spells and their different uses and also side effects of them when used wrongly, and those that were theoretically possible. So far, Sakura has only gone through three volumes of these huge books. The complete set had fourteen.

She dropped her head on the book, groaning. She was careful she didn't make any loud noises that would rouse the attention of the strict librarian like she did before.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Sakura skimmed over the titles of the bottom row of books, keeping an eye out for any that had to do with binding curses, spells and those alike. After perhaps about half an hour, she was stuck in an awkwardly small corner with stacks of books at her feet, surrounding her like a garrison wall of a fortress._

_She flicked some of them open, weeding out the useless ones into another pile. Out of the twenty or so books, she managed to find seven that deemed worthy a look. Placing the books back, the auburn haired girl lifted the heavy books from the floor and made her way back to the working place._

_Needless to say, she discovered why it's so hard to walk around with a stack of books that blocked half your view. Which also means that you won't be able to see the old ruined pocketbook wedged partly out of the bottom of the bookcase. With a loud and not so discreet THWUMP, she dropped to the floor._

_She supposed she was lucky. She hasn't dropped any of the books, so none were damaged. In less than a split second, Madam Pince was towering over her. Despite the dark shadows that hide the woman's face, she could see it, the piercing stare and the thin lipped frown._

"_What. Are. You. Doing!" she gritted, ripping the books from her hands. With precision and swiftness, Madam Pince gave each of the seven books a check over. Sakura got to her feet and dusted her skirt._

"_I'm sorry, I guess I tripped," Sakura said dejectedly. Madam Pince gave an incredulous look. She thrust the volumes back into Sakura's arms and said, "Don't, and I mean it, don't damage these books in ANY way! And that goes for all the other ones."_

_Muttering angrily, she stalked away._

"_Be careful," she scoffed._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura laughed nervously, recalling that. She lifted her head a little too fast causing a bit of dizziness. The dust stirred around her, threatening to cast a spell of sneezes. She held her breath. She didn't want Madam Pince after her head for sneezing snot all over the books.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The road was getting fuzzy again.

Fuzzy. Dreary. Bright.

_Bright?_

He shielded his eyes, squinting.

_Why is it so bright?_

The light was generating warmth, making him feel cozier and safe. He shook his head frantically.

_This light…it is tricking me…it is misleading me from the dark and my lord…_

He gritted his teeth. He knew he has to go through this path. There was no other way.

_But what if I don't make it? What if in the accursed light that I fall victim to those merciless murderers of my kin._

Anger fuelled within.

_They…the blood traitors…the dirt…the unworthy…they who are all unworthy of my lord…they who has slain my fellow brothers and sisters that walked the rightful path of darkness…_

He cowered at the exit. There was nothing he can see beyond it.

_Pathetic mortals! Scum beyond scum! How dare they accuse us of going wrong…it is they who are wrong…it is they that are on the wrong side, on the wrong path…if only they can understand my lord's intentions, how great and wonderful they are…only through darkness can you find the true path…the light is misleading…it will swallow you…it will devour your soul of common sense…_

He could hear distorted sounds from beyond now. The sound of many footsteps. The sound of insistent chattering.

_Wait patiently…filthy half-breeds…we will purge the land of the wrongful light and those that oppose us soon…soon…soon_

He lifted himself unsteadily to his feet, bracing against the grim covered wall. His breath coming out in gasps. It was time. He stepped forward.

Images flooded into his eyes all at once. So bright they were, everywhere, crowding and pushing into his mind. The pure white building that reflected all light off of it gleamed with an unnatural cleanness. The cheery ice cream Shoppe that stood across from it, with its bright multi-coloured umbrellas shading numerous small tables, was packed to the filling with people huddling under the shade.

Here and there, children laughed, running, screaming in delight. Parents shushing them and scolding them. Passer-bys carrying loaded bags of items. The sound and images were overwhelming.

_Stop…stop…it hurts…it hurts…_

He clamped his scratched hands to his eyes, finally pulling the black dirty shawl over his head. He wrapped it closer and took another step.

Slowly advancing into the square, children stopped and stared with wide eyes of fear. Others pointing and leaving with disgusted looks.

_That's right…fear me…that is all you can do…surrender to the power of darkness…you have no right to criticize when you are of polluted origins…you do not deserve…the darkness…or of the light…those despicable hybrids that dare call themselves our equals…wait till I, and my lord, and kinsmen, are done with you…_

He bared his blackened, chipped teeth at the children that remained causing them to disperse.

_My lord will be so pleased…he will rewarded me…make me his most loyal servant…yes…my lord…I'm coming…I will be there for your raising…but first….first…to kill the opposition…he must die…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_A/N_: Wow, I finished it! That's amazing. I'm surprised I did since I went totally blank for quite a while. Not that it's my fault exactly. My muse still hasn't come back and all I'm running on is a mix of caffeine, carbonated water, and various other chemicals. To prevent confusion, that guy up there is the same guy from the last chapter. Sorry for the late update, schools finally over and there's more time to go on the computer, play on a game station, go to the library, read books, read manga, watch anime, draw things, and oh yes, write fanfiction. Well, I'm off to play Final Fantasy Chronicles; I hate that stupid Dragon Zombie which killed me over 10 times. I had to retry about 4 times to beat it. The other 6 times was because I equipped phoenix downs. I ran out. Please review! That is after this is beta'd and you read it of course.

_Yam (La femme de beta)_: Yo, I did this really slowly...tis hot in here...Summer 'as arrived and I actually have stuff arranged for once...volunteer stuff...but no vacation :_cries_: Ok, that was just so cute between Snape and Harry, awwwww. I find it silly that Harry has glasses at such a young age. I got mine when I was 9...ding dong, the wicked witch is dead. Ok, bye.

**Please review!**


	11. Discovery

Just Coincidental

_Disclaimer_: Ankaris ordinary teenager/fanfic writer wannabe doesn't own stuff sad

**WARNING: Uh Death Scene! Blood and stuff! Don't read if you're squeamish about death and uh different dividers since fanfiction is hating me right now…**

_Reviewers_:

_womp lover_: well, if this was quicker then I'd say your wish was granted, if it wasn't then blame my muse, he was ever so nice to leave a note that he's going away for a while and told me not to look for him, something about the espionage of coffee, enjoy the chapter!

_Jade_: Congrats on writing the longest review I've gotten ever :_smiles_: Most reviews have commented that the story is quite original, I actually had one of those really cliché plotlined HPCSS crossovers once, gotten 57 reviews for it, how that happened I don't know. I don't recall Snape liking Lily…I'be checked Mugglenet just to see if they had anything on their relationship, didn't find anything. I suppose you can say I'm basing it off the one scene with the pensieve and Snape calling her mudblood, which might be, in your case, a false front. Odd though…since I can't remember anything else that mentions about them, but you can say that this Snape is trying to convincing himself otherwise. He just seemed that way to me, so I went along with it. Thanks for saying this silly story is well written.

_dani_: Yup, Snape's going to have a Harry problem for a bit longer, until I can tweak out the loopholes and you're welcome!

_PersonaJXT_: Muse left me a note saying he'll going for a while on something of an espionage of coffee. If you catch him running your way, lure him with coffee and ship him back to me, kay? Thanks :_grin_:

_Shadowkeeper113_: Awesome writer? Me? You people are so kind. I've always considered myself an amateur at writing, but I do have a really good imagination, I tend to such difficult times typing it down as accurately as I see it in my head. In fact, I use to be able to make some good beginnings and ends but lack in the middle so my stories fall hopelessly apart. I envy those uber awesome writers on I'm sure you can do it! My teacher said I have potential…Here's an update!

_Cat, Avatar for the DCG_: Oh, thanks for catching it that! What's my beta doing? Taking a nap? DevArt has some really good artists :_grin_: Enjoy!

_A/N_: Well, it's being a while, not too long of a while, but still a while. I've been ducking around DevArt some more but mostly stuck on beating Kingdom Hearts II which I did, and trying to beat Okage: Shadow King (Boku to Maou Me and the Demon) which I haven't yet, and with the acceptance of my brother, started on Final Fantasy VII. Busy times, busy times, well I'll stop blabbering now. Go Read!

_Please Enjoy!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Finally!"

At long last, our ditzy, if not diligent, card mistress came across a package in the volume 10 of the 14 volume series.

Her hair was slightly rumpled from constant pained raking of hair, and layered in dust. The short sleeved, pale pink shirt was also grayed with debris. Similarly, her short cut jeans were creased in folds from sitting too long and the red sandals caked with clumps of dust on the soles from grinding against the floor; the results of five hours in a gloomy library, a flustered teen, and the possible answer to a great dilemma.

Clearly happy with her discovery, she ran over the title of the section again.

'Binding Spells, Curses, and Contracts'.

She couldn't hold down the grin as she slipped in a blank piece of parchment as a bookmark and snapped it shut. This could be it. This could be the solution.

With higher spirits than when she entered, Sakura nearly flew through the aisles and out the wooden double doors, completely deaf to the angry yelling from Madam Pince about proper etiquette when in a library.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Eriol wandered the hallways with a small smile gracing his face. He could remember his past visits in the mysterious castle. Passing a long window, he realized how high the sun was and pulled out a large silver pocket watch and checked the time.

It was five to eleven.

Pocketing it, he continued wistfully down the hall. He needn't rush to his appointment with the aged headmaster. He had a feeling the old man was busying himself with something else.

Regardless, in almost no time at all, the blue haired sorcerer reached the area where the statue of the stone gargoyle stood erected.

"Lemon Sherbet," Eriol said. The gargoyle leapt to life and moved aside to reveal the corkscrew winding of stairs. He wondered just a little what he and the wizard would discuss about as he ascended the stone steps. The other had not taken the liberty to inform him of such.

Eriol blinked, came to reality, and found himself in front of the door. With his figure poised, he knocked politely and a voice answered.

"Come in." And he did so.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He didn't know how he did it, but it happened all in quick succession. In a mere moment he was devising some sort of plan to get himself from the confines of Diagon Alley to an area close to the Wizarding School in which his target resided.

He, who was already too weak and misled to apparate, crouched in the stony lonesome of a dank cave just on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. With a maniacal grin, eyes wide with a touch of insane happiness, he recalled what he had done.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_Wandering for some time, he had come across a small, hardly noticeable store that looked very much out of business. The thin tall window was dusty and the contents that were displayed behind it were indistinguishable._

_Yes…a perfect place for my plan…yes…_

_He wrenched the door open, a very soft tinkle came from the bell hung above the door, and staggered in. Inside the cramped store, barely more than a metre and a half in width. He wedged between the two haphazardly placed long shelves of objects buried in dust. Here and there cobwebs were built thicker and thicker. He then reached the counter and saw, with a chipped teeth grin, the prone figure before him._

_Merely two or so feet from him, laid the old man who would seem to be the storekeeper. His balding head was covered in a wisp of pure white hair, and his plain shabby brown outfit was loose and ill-fitting. He was also sleeping, arms folded, on the counter. His grin stretched wider, showing more yellow and blackened teeth._

_Yes…good…he is just asking to be a victim…how long has it been since I've seen the flash of life and the flooding of blood…_

_His beady eyes flickered to the left and just barely made out the outline of a knife under the particles of dirt and whatnot. It was the perfect situation. An insane giggle erupted from his throat as he pulled the dagger from its shelf._

_Pulling it out of its sheath, he examined the foot long blade. It was a little rusty and dull. The faded leather grip was worn a bit. It will do._

_Turning back to the dozing unsuspecting man, the room seemed to dim ever so slightly. Stepping closer with a quiet step, he raised the dagger above his head, the blade pointing downwards._

_Sleep…I wonder…is that all you do? Sleep the day away? No matter…if you love sleeping so much…then I shall grant your wish…_

_His steady hands poised ready to strike. Giddiness welled in his stomach and tingled his senses._

_  
….you never have to part with your dreams again…_

_His hands came down in a swoop._

_He continued to smile as the knife struck, the shopkeepers' eyes opened in shock, mouth gaping wide. There was a momentary flash that went through his eyes, and then he was gone. Crimson liquid pooled around the old man's head, soaking the snow white hair, dying it a bright red._

_It flowed over the counter, dripping in streams onto the floor, mingling with the dust. He giggled as his vision became red and unsteady. A horrible bubbling of glee racked through-out his body, making him shiver with contentment._

_He wanted more. More and more. There just wasn't enough!_

_Grasping the knife once again, yanking the blade out of the disconnected spinal cord. He watched with fascination at the red liquid dripped from its tip, splashing onto the cooling skin of the corpse's stiff facial expression. The dull eyes saw nothing of its life essence pooling around him._

_I want more….more! More!_

Blindly, he wiped the blade around, slashing and puncturing. In seemingly too short of a moment, the image of present reality became concrete. The carcass had long since fallen to the ground, unchanged from its past position due to the stiff limbs.

_Edging his way around the counter with the dagger tucked into his ragged shawl, he cast one last look of longing at the ruby sap that was steadily congealing on the floor, coming in contact with his bare, coarse skinned feet. He could not feel the liquid for he had long since lost feeling in his lower appendages._

_He limped into the back room where there was a small bed, a cluttered desk and surprisingly enough, a fireplace. Snatching the velvet bag from the mantle, he confirmed its contents to be that of floo powder. He cursed colorfully at the unlit fireplace and ransacked the room for the man's wand._

_After going through everything, he concluded that the wand must still be on the body. Creeping over, he roughly tossed the man over, blood coating the palm of his hands. He quickly grabbed the wooden wand from the deceased's pocket and hobbled over to the fireplace, crouching to prod the coal black cinders and firewood._

_A bright red fire burst to life, startling him. Tossing the powder into the fire, which promptly turned a brilliant emerald green, he cast a deranged simper to the dead and gave a little wave before getting into the fire. In a whirl and a flicker, he was gone, leaving behind at the scene of the crime, a rustled up room and misshapen bloody footprints._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He licked his lips at the thought of the blood. Right after tumbling out of the fireplace situated on the roadside of Hogsmeade, he darted down the street, ignoring the squeals of fright from the young children that he brushed pass. He had taken refuge in the cave for the time being. There was not much he can do until he found a way to sneak into the castle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rubber soles slapped on stone floors as she tore through the corridors with excitement. The thick, heavy tome threatened to slip out of her grasp every now and then from the jostling. Turning the corner in a delighted twirl, she nearly missed stepping on a scruffy cat.

"Raowww!" the cat yelled, circling to hide behind pale purple stocking-covered legs.

"Oh, sorry!"

"Sakura-chan!"

Tomoyo beamed happily, walking up to her. She took in her best friend's flustered and grimy state. The bright twinkle of joy and the excited expression on her face was the most noticeable even under the dust and dirt. She noted with curiosity the battered black book that her friend was holding, fingers dancing across its cover, jittery.

"Tomoyo-chan! I've found it! The possible solution to breaking the curse!" Sakura held up the book towards her.

"That's great, Sakura-chan," she said. Mrs. Norris sat shocked, quietly still behind her with glassy eyes. Sakura grabbed her friend's hand and continued walking briskly.

"Where are we going?" Tomoyo questioned. Sakura flashed her another smile and said, "To see Dumbledore-san! Come on!" She gave another tug.

Hesitating for a moment, Tomoyo bent up and scooped up the cat and allowed her best friend to drag her through the castle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

In mere moments they found themselves in front of the stone gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office. Sakura tapped her head thoughtfully for the password.

"Um…it was something like Lemon Sherbet, wasn't it?" she asked to no one in particular. Tomoyo answered with a nod. Shifting the book from one hand to the other, she cleared her throat and said the password.

The gargoyle remained still.

Sakura blinked.

_Had she done something wrong? Was the password incorrect? Maybe this wasn't the right gargoyle; was there another one in this castle?_

She tried again. And again.

Tomoyo watched worriedly as her friend furrowed her brow in frustration. Mrs. Norris nudged her hand for her attention. She smiled at the cat and started stroking her coarse fur.

Sakura glared at the statue as if that would make it work.

"Lemon Sherbet! Open already!" she growled.

"Mind your temper, Miss Kinomoto."

Walking towards them with his robe billowing like the wings of a bat, came the potions master, a look of pure irritation stuck to his visage.

"Lemon Sherbet," he said, coyly. The gargoyle sprang to life and opened the passage to the twisting stairway.

"Wha-? How-?" The teacher smirked.

"It's merely the pronunciation; your accent is rather thick."

Sakura pouted. She didn't like how the man was trying to put her down to size. It was just then, did she notice the mop of raven black hair that was camouflaged behind the man's figure.

"Harry?" The little boy peered out from behind Snape, fidgeting to fix his glasses in place, one of his hands held onto Snape's black robe.

Snape growled in discontentment.

"The little brat has being following me around for hours, kindly take him off my hands." Sakura held out her hand for him to take, but he didn't. Instead, he tugged on the robe with a pout.

The two girls giggled.

He started heading up the stairs with a scowl as the little one stuck to him like a leech. When arriving at the door, with the two teens behind him, he rapped the wooden surface with his knuckles.

"Come in."

Opening the door, he shuffled in, followed by the other three. Inside, Eriol was sitting in one of the armchairs next to Dumbledore's desk, sipping a cup of tea. Behind the mentioned desk sat the headmaster, stacking the small odd instruments on his desk to make some space on the somewhat cluttered table top.

A light flick of his wand and four chairs were conjured out of thin air, settling in front of him. Several sets of cups flew from the cupboard and the teapot proceeded to fill them.

"Dumbledore-san! Eriol-kun! I've found something!" Sakura babbled enthusiastically. She plopped the book down on the square of cleared space left on the desk.

"I found this series of books on theories and possible effects of spells, curses, etcetera, and I came across this section," she rattled on, flipping through the pages. Eriol and Dumbledore leaned in closely to watch. Snape scoffed, and sat down in one of the offered seats. Tomoyo and Harry did as well.

She finally stopped flicking through it and tapped the heading on the page. Binding Spells, Curses, and Contracts.

She stood back and let the wiser of them look through it.

"An excellent discovery, Sakura-san," Eriol spoke in a soft voice, eyes flitting left to right, following the direction of the text. "I'm sure we'll be able to use this."

"Yes, with this, my girl, we might be able to solve it before the beginning of term," Dumbledore concluded, flipping through the 50 paged chapter. "Then you can be back home where you belong."

In that instant, Sakura realized something with a dreadful feeling.

If the binding curse is lifted, what would happen to Harry?

She cast a concerned look over her shoulder at the boy who occupied one of the chairs behind her.

She would have to leave him when it's over right? But who is to take care of him? Surely not his relatives, they sounded like awful people.

Sakura recalled the discussion of Harry's guardians back in the manor and the basic details about the blood magic that protects him.

An irritated cough broke the silence and concentration of the two men and one girl of plowing through the pages.

"Ah yes, what may I do for you, Severus?" Dumbledore said, leaning back into his chair.

"I would appreciate it if you can take this child," Snape glanced over at Harry, "away from me. He's been following me around for the whole day."

Harry caught the glance and smiled shyly, dropping his gaze to look at his lap.

"But it seems that Harry likes you very much, sir," Tomoyo commented, patting the child's head. "Isn't that right?"

Harry blushed in embarrassment. He remained silent and pretended to be occupied by examining Mrs. Norris who slept soundly in the purple haired girl's lap.

A low rumble echoed in the room. Everyone looked towards the auburn haired girl, who flushed under their gaze.

"I propose that we grab a few bites to eat in the Great Hall."

Everyone else murmured in agreement. They then filed out of the office and headed to the above mentioned destination.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Nakuruuuuuuuuu."

"Aw, stop whining."

"I'm hungry!"

"I know! You said that a bazillion times by now!"

"Cut Keroberos some slack, you've been at it since morning, you even skipped breakfast."

"Yeah! I'm not the only one who's hungry, right, Suppi?"

"Don't call me that."

"I think Suppi-chan is a charming name."

"I don't need your opinion on it, Nakuru."

"But Kero gets a nice nickname, it's short for Keroberos, so Suppi is short for Spinel Sun! See? It works!"

"……"

"I'm hungry!"

Nakuru stuck Kero back into her pocket as he tried to escape. Not that he could; a bright red ribbon was tied around his neck, looped around a belt loop and attached to Suppi. He battered against the button closed pocket.

"Lemme out!"

Suppi hovered outside the pocket and sighed.

"You know if I do, she'll just put you back in again."

"Too right I am."

"Foooooood."

"Oh just stop it, Kero, we'll go to the Great Hall after we take a look inside this room," Nakuru said, fidgeting with the old fashioned door handle. She successfully opened it.

"But, but…"

Nakuru bounded cheerfully into the room, making Suppi bounce limply, whilst attached to her belt loop.

She froze in her tracks when she saw who occupied the room.

"Oh, well, well, what do we have here?" she smiled coyly, shutting the door behind her with her heel.

Freeing himself from the confinement of the pocket, Kero burst out angrily and ravished.

"It…it's you!"

"Well, isn't this quite a surprise, eh?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Weeeeeeeee I finished it. I'm silly. France won 1-0 I heard. Yam is very happy about that. So is my brother. Summer is catching up on me, I'm getting more and more lazy once again. Not sure if it'll last very long with the possibilities of new things happening. Mmmm…I love reading fanfiction……

Yam's Note (Beta-er): Yeah, VIVA LA FRANCE, BABY! Too bad Germany lost though, I was sure they would win the whole thing. Alas, July 9th- the Italians shall lose. After all, they DIVE- they belong in a pool, not a soccer field. Anyway, OMG Harry + Snape, haha. JK, cya.

**Please Review if you can! Thanks!**


	12. Appearance

**Just Coincidental**

**Disclaimer**: …seriously you think I own anything? Just don't take my plot.

Reviewers:

_womp lover_: Lovely that you're interested. All is revealed in this chapter. Thanks once again for your high appraisal. And I'm terribly sorry this came so late.

_dani_: Yes…….all is to be revealed! Thanks for the review. And here's a chapter cuz you said please :_wink_:

_Sakura YingFa Li_: Yup Chibi Harry and Snape XD It makes me giggle. I dunno, just cuz chibi Harry is already really cute. Make the cute chibi bother the cranky dark man! Wahahaha. Hurt him and die D Yes, I'm talk to youuuuu Snape. Hahaha I hate cliffhangers too, but that's what makes the reader want more, right? And for Syaoran……well wait and see. You don't have to wait long actually. Here's a nice chapter for ya!

A/N:_tired_: Whoa I sure did procrastinate, didn't I? Sorry, peeps. I had the unpleasant barrage of homework flung at me, as most of you have too. Homework everyday from every class, how horrible! Except P.E. of course. I've finally done this, so with out much further ado:

Please Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura picked at her food. A slowly warming cold cut ham sandwich that sat in front of her seemed not quite as appetizing as she thought. Butterflies of anticipation were fluttering restless in her tummy ever since she had discovered that book which was sitting in Dumbledore's vacant office currently.

She caught the gaze of her best friend and smiled meekly, picking up the sandwich and taking a nibble. This seemed to soften the look of concern on the other teen girl's face. After forcefully eating a quarter of the sandwich, the card mistress stuck to the pumpkin juice in the cup next to the plate, downing it in one gulp.

The door to the Great Hall swung open as she set her glass down on the tabletop. Nakuru, hair pulled up into two long high pigtails, bounded in with a perky expression and dropped into the seat next to her.

"Afternoon, Sakura-chan!" she said, leaning unnecessarily close to the brown haired girl. Feeling slightly intimidated, Sakura scooted over, dragging her chair sideways with her. Bursting out of the tall girl's pocket, Kero and Suppi popped out and bounce onto the table.

"_Food_!" (You can tell who said this and who is now devouring a vast amount of chocolate pudding)

Through the rest of lunch, Nakuru kept an exceptionally close watch over Sakura. No one knew why this was of course. Eriol had quirked an eyebrow at her but was ignored.

When Dumbledore had wiped his hand clean on a napkin, Sakura finally spoke up.

"Um, Mister Dumbledore?" she asked nervously. "Do you suppose we…"

"Ah, yes the book. I'll have to look over the content first, Miss Kinomoto, it wouldn't take long, don't worry. _In fact_, I'll do that right now," he replied, standing up in a flourish. With sweeping sapphire blue robes, he exited the hall. Every pair of eyes in the hall lingered on the two large double doors for a moment before returning to their finished meal or getting up to leave themselves. Among the latter of the two were Eriol, Sakura, and Tomoyo.

"Shall we take a walk, ladies?" Eriol asked in a pleasant voice.

"Um…"

"Of course _we_ would, won't _we_, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo interjected with a smile. Sakura blinked and smiled back.

"Sure."

She wiped her hands clean with the napkin and stood up to walk towards the door where Eriol and Tomoyo were standing. Before walking away, Sakura turned around to say good bye.

"I'll see you later, Harry," she said. Harry smiled brightly and nodded, waving the small hand that was not holding his half eaten sandwich.

"Bye bye!" Sakura waved goodbye at him and watched him poke Snape in the side and gesture at the untouched sandwich in front of the professor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sakura-chan?"

Sakura snapped out of her daze and turned her head to answer.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little _out_ of it…" Tomoyo whispered softly, tucking her skirt neatly under her as she joined Sakura sitting on the grassy bank under the willow tree by the lake. The auburn haired girl gazed down at the glistening water that rippled gently, reflecting multiple colours off its surface.

"I'm just wondering what would happen to Harry after we break the bond," she said absently, dropping a pebble into the water with a light splash. "I mean, would he have to go back and live with his _relatives_? They seemed _awful_ and irresponsible; I don't want Harry to have to go back to them."

"Maybe we can talk to Mister Dumbledore about it. We might be able to persuade him to change Harry's home to somewhere more suitable."

"Yeah, I guess."

She sighed but even after what Tomoyo had said, the frown did not leave her face.

"You need not to trouble yourself with such thoughts, Sakura-san, I'm sure that if you cannot persuade Albus then perhaps I may be able to," Eriol said, walking up behind them.

"Eriol-kun!"

Eriol smiled, his dark blue hair dancing in the light breeze. He kneeled down and placed his hand on her shoulder in a fatherly gesture.

"Thanks you, Eriol-kun." Sakura stood up smiling a little more. She turned around and struggled to attain balance as the grassy bank was steep.

"_Waaaaaaaaaah_!"

Tomoyo held her arms in front of herself and blocked what she could of the spray. The water slopped at her legs before receding into the lake. Eriol was miraculously dry.

Sakura sputtered the water out of her mouth, propping herself up with her arms behind her in the semi- shallow water.

"Ah……_choo_!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After dragging Sakura out of the lake, they proceeded back to the castle. The card mistress shook her head, splattering water drops everywhere. She wringed at the cloth of her shirt which had darkened from the presence of water. She could do nothing with her short cut jeans which stuck her legs like a thicker second skin. She slipped her hand in to the specially sewn hidden pocket that had a zipper. Miraculously, the Sakura Cards remained dry, the two that sandwiched the desk was slightly damp if anything.

Sakura smiled solemnly at the image of the Windy that sat at the top of the deck. She stuck them back in and sped up towards the gate of the castle.

"Sakura-sa-"

"Don't worry, Eriol-kun, I'll just run up to the dorms and change quickly!" she sprinted across the lawn and up the stone steps, finally disappearing behind the doors.

Tomoyo exchanged looks with Eriol.

"She _does_ know that I can just dry her with magic right?"

Tomoyo shrugged, dry and worried.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nakuru skipped through the halls with hyperactive energy, jostling the two small guardians that were once again prisoners confined in her pocket. She smiled remembering what happened earlier.

'Hohoho, now I have a great secret of my own!' she giggled with glee. During her snickering, she ran into a body of flesh. Staggering back slightly, she pouted and looked up to retort.

"Oh, Miss Hiiragizawa."

"Oh, it's you, Mrs. McGonagall! _Please_, just Nakuru, I'm not exactly related to Eriol anyways." Nakuru flashed a bright grin, inwardly flinching at the slight mispronunciation, tilting her head curiously at the cluster of people behind her.

"Where are you all going?"

"We've uncovered a great find in that textbook Miss Kinomoto has discovered in the library earlier, we're on our way to inform her," the dark haired professor drawled in a displeased tone. Nakuru didn't like her attitude.

"Um, Miss Nakuru," Harry tugged on the long ribbon that hung from her belt loop. "Do you know where Miss Sakura went?"

Nakuru squatted down and said, "Yup, I'll show you the way but only because you're _sooooooo_ cute." She hugged the child and shot a glare of dislike at Snape who scowled and looked away.

A woman with a motherly air around her stood forward and spoke her mind.

"Are you sure you should even try such a thing, you do know I do _not_ approve of these type of rituals that were listed in the text, highly dangerous and extremely old and unrefined, and most of all, potentially _life-threatening_."

"Do not fret so soon, Poppy, we may be able to get pass these rituals, if not, we shall research each one extensively and select only the safest, with your approval, of course," Dumbledore replied with a soft twinkle in his eyes. "Rest assured."

"Do remember to contact me if you will try anything so I can be in close vicinities if anything should happens," she chided, "_immediately_."

Dumbledore nodded and whirled around to follow the rest sweeping his robes on the ground. Madam Pomfrey tsked and took to leaving, heading in the direction to the hospital wing when a piercing scream rang in their ears.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

One moment she was racing up the wide stone stairway and the next she was pressed into the wall, slowly collapsing to the smooth granite steps under her feet.

A glint of metal flashed in the corner of her vision.

_A blade? What?_

There was no more time to think when a cold rough skinned hand grasped the back of her neck and shoved her down.

No sooner when she let out a frightened scream from the sudden attack, she barely heard the fleeting footsteps of a group of people.

"Let her go!"

"Not on my life…….." a wheezy low voice breathed behind her. The same hand grabbed the collar of her shirt and yanked her up, something long and flat was pressed against the nape of her neck. A thin, bony, dirt covered forearm covered her vision.

She blinked the dizziness from the abrupt movements from her eyes to see the cluster of professors standing at the foot of the stairs, each reaching into their pockets.

"_Stop_!"

They slowed their movements cautiously, eyes steeled on her attacker.

"Throw your wands down or I'll _kill_ him!"

_Him?_

She saw the professor's glance uncertainly at each other before tossing those sticks they called wands onto the floor with a clatter.

"Calm down-"

"_No_! Stay away!" The other arm, same destroyed withering skin, had brandished out forwards, waving a wand, haphazardly.

"All you….._pathetic_ muggle lovers…………blood _traitors_……..who have displeased my lord so………you will _all_ die when it is your turn….." the voice rasped.

"This wretched _fool_ I now have captured _helpless_ in my arms……the hated enemy…….will be disposed of………"

The hands grasped her wet clothing and twisted her round so she could gaze at his face. She gasped and quenched her eyes shut. The blackened face was twisted with an insane sort of giddiness. Horrible scars ran across his face, half of which was hidden by the straggly flap of dark hair. The horrible glint in his wide psychotic eyes forced her to look away.

"Now you shall _die_….die….die….._die_…..in the name of my master, the _Dark Lord_! Oh how he would be so proud of me if he could see me now……" the man zoned out for a moment. "How he would be proud when I kill his mortal enemy………._Dumbledore_."

"What? But I-"

She stopped in mid-sentence as she watched the man bring the rusty knife up high over his head. There was no time. That was it. All she had time to do was close her eyes shut and hope that it was over quickly.

It never came. Or maybe it did and she just hadn't felt a thing. Slowly yet steadily she opened her eyelids a crack. In rough jerk, the vice grip on her arm was pulled off, the stirring blaze of insanity's presence vanished, replaced with a warm and familiar one. Gentle yet firm hands caught her round the shoulders as her knees, from the moment of submission, felt rubbery underneath her.

"Thank y-"

Her mouth wide open, she stared disbelieving at her savior.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The pair raced up along the staircases and corridors once they heard the scream from the distance. Skidding to an abrupt stop, they caught site of young Harry, huddling behind Nakuru's long legs and then the rest of the staff.

"….he would be proud when I kill his mortal enemy………._Dumbledore_."

By then they had reached the stair bottom. A scrawny man caked with mud and draped in ragged shawls was pulling back to jab the rusty knife into the girl, who was most definitely not Dumbledore, but Sakura.

Tomoyo put out her hand to yell for him to stop, trying to clamber up the steps. A sick crack rang in the air, a swift blur of green collided with the assaulter who crumpled into a groaning heap on the ground. The shine of light reflecting off metal flashed momentarily as the savior of her best friend cradled the Japanese teen in his arms, pointing the long sharpened blade of his sword at the man.

"Don't touch her."

Brown hair tousled from the wind. Brown eyes darkened from hostility. He looked just as they had remembered him only more mature, more handsome and dressed in casual attire. The face, no, the person they haven't seen in two years.

It was Syaoran Li.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Yup yup. There you have it. To prevent confusion, let me explain that the crazy man that we have been acquainted with for a while over the past few chapters is well……..crazy. Crazy enough to have problems differentiating some people from other people. I had to cut it short since I couldn't remember what happened and my Beta is momentarily online and I just know she's going to die on me. So I'm finishing this fast. I was going to end the chapter like this anyways. And omigod yes, it's Syaoran! He didn't die! Hurray! Next chapter is for random exposition of the past. But that would be put off for a while since I got bombarded by yet ANOTHER fanfic idea……..Kingdom Hearts II owns my soul now….seriously.

Yam's (Beta-er) Note - Yes…maybe if I watched this show, I'd know who the hell Syaoran is. Anywho, if you are going to go on to KH, I'd recommend you'd end this sooner or later. Or else it will end up ditched. Right..later.

A/N: You know I don't even have an ending for this Yam D: And you died! How dare you.

_Theory: Reviews boost this author's ego therefore making the author feel more attached to this fanfic as a way to relieve homework stress. Reviews also makes the author feel obliged to please the reviewers and in turn then make the author guilty for procrastinating and push her into writing it more. Please donate reviews! Nice criticism is welcomed. If you have some illogical complaint…..uh…..I dunno….stop being illogical? Okay. See you next time!_


	13. Forgiven

**Just Coincidental**

Disclaimer: I own...oh you know the drill.

Start Date: 12.12.2006  
Finish Date: 3/13/2007

_Reviewers_:

_monkey kix ass_: Great? Yay! An update for the good...person over here.

_dani_: She's had quite the busy day but what's a day without drama? We have a nice supply down below, enjoy. And Harry is a perfectly little angel, as a child that is. Too many years of abuse does funny things to your psyche. Well, it's all to be explained down there 8D. Although not completely. I need to elaborate a little more but the basics are down there, guess work can do a lot for you after this chapter.

_womp lover_: Yes! It's Syaoran! I'm so terribly sorry that I updated so late. Since it is so not 'soon'. But at least I updated, right:_smiles nervously_: Hey, little Harry is too cute to not like even for Snape.

_4cherryblossoms_: Ah, the love :_feels the love kinda_: Too bad about your one sided love for Syaoran, you know he's taken 8D. I bet you updated. And if you haven't, you will. Best of writers luck to you.

_Trinix216_: Quickly for me is...an eternity. I'm glad you found it awesome so here's more!

A/N: I live! So totally! Thank Incognito Indigo for that. Her revival brought mines 8D. So be grateful. Five reviews is not bad but you can do better:_cheers unenthusiastically_: Here's another chapter and I'd like you to meet _my other Beta_ 83, _Sadey_. She's taking over for this chapter for Yam since she's...not on and it's 10 pm. Not that she's on a lot these days, but yeah! Welcome! W00t!

Enjoy!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The pregnant silence stretched for what seemed like an eternity for the inhabitants of the staircase. Even their less-than-sane attacker froze still. Finally, there was a glint of light reflecting off of the tarnished old blade as it was shifted a little from the unsteady grip.

The professors snapped into action, snatching up their wands and brandishing them. A flurry of bright lights shot from the tips and struck the deranged man in the chest, making him stagger, bounce off the railing, and crumple haphazardly over the steps. A few of the teachers ran forward to stabilize and immobilize him.

The Chinese teenager gently dropped her onto the ground, as her feet could not support her at moment. This was true for him as well, halfway down in a mid crouch he collapsed to the ground.

"Sy- Li-kun!" Sakura cried concerned. He breathed heavily, face layered with a sheen of sweat. He did not look at her but looked up when Eriol and Tomoyo approached.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay? I was worried………" she whispered softly, barely audible from the noise and fuss coming from the noisy group a few steps down the stairs. She looked troubled at the boy. "It's being a long time, Li-kun…"

Syaoran nodded curtly. He caught Eriol's stare and averted his gaze.

"Now now, it's being a while since you've seen us all, you shouldn't be so impolite," Eriol said calmly as nothing surprising had happened in the last 10 minutes.

"Hn," Syaoran grunted. He placed his sword onto the ground beside him and moved to wipe his forehead with his forearm. Doing so, it pulled back a few inches of his sleeve and revealed the starch white bandages wrapped neatly and tightly around it.

Sakura's heart clenched as she saw this and began to remember. She shook her head free of the thoughts. This was no time to mull over morose recollections. Syaoran must've known what she was thinking because at that moment, he pulled his arm back and wrapped the dark green traveling cloak around him.

She felt sad that he was hiding his pain from her. The pain from that day. The pain caused by her.

She wanted to say something. Anything. But nothing came from her mouth when she tried to speak. The words stuck in her throat and choked her of her courage. Her fingers reached out and touched the coarse fabric of his cloak hesitantly. She tugged on it and looked at his face. There was a glimmer of his eye for a short moment. His brown hair that had gotten a little longer and shaggy flopped messily over his other eye blocking it from view. Although not easily seen, there was a strip of gauze wrapped around his temple as well, hidden expertly by his long locks of chestnut brown hair.

A small hand touched her softly on the arm.

"Miss Sakura……" Harry said, looking down at his feet shyly. "Are…are you okay?"

The card mistress smiled tiredly, touching the hand on her arm with her own.

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm fine." The small boy beamed momentarily before turning his head to look at the stranger supporting his 'guardian'. He cowered slightly under the intense gaze. Nervous and scared he clenched his eyes shut and breathed deeply to calm himself. A hand patted his head fondly.

He looked up. The strange man smiled apprehensively attempting to bring him some comfort.

"Um…T-thank you for helping Miss Sakura……" he blurted out in a hurry. A large shadow loomed over them, making them look up. Madam Pomfrey towered menacingly over them with an inquisitive look on her face.

"We're locking the intruder in the dungeons until we can contact the Ministry. In the mean time," she stared sharply at the two teenagers, 'you two will be need to be checked up for any injuries or ailments…come on! Up! You can still walk, can't you?" She ushered them to their feet impatiently and walked up the stairs, leading the way to the hospital wing.

Sakura trailed slowly behind Madam Pomfrey after casting her last glance at the perpetrator that lied unconsciously on the steps, bound by threads of magic. She could hear the scuffing of Syaoran's shoes against the rough stone surface of the platform that was affixed to the next set of stairs adjacent to the last set. She twiddled her fingers nervously thinking of anything she could and should do. She inhaled deeply and turned around.

"Um….Li-"

She realized Syaoran was no longer behind her but walking briskly past her, brushing past her shoulder. With a downcast expression she started walking again, matching his strangely quick paces. Just as she was about to speak up once more, he collapsed to the floor from exhaustion.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The heavy reinforced door swung closed slowly, enveloping their trespasser locked up behind enchanted bars in the dark. Before it closed completely, Snape glared threateningly at the limp figure that lie inside and spat angrily on the floor.

"Scum…"

"Now, Severus, watch that temper of yours. He'll get his fair judgment even though he's a deranged moron that's as blind as a bat," McGonagall said, walking briskly in front of him. As she started up the stairs, she said,

"Where's your young charge?"

"What?"

"The boy child, Harry."

"He's not my young charge, he's not under my wing and therefore not my responsibility but of that foreign Japanese girl," Snape objected, climbing up the stairs a few steps behind her.

"Speaking of which, what do you think of her?"

"Why do you ask?" he replied, inquisitively. She said nothing and continued her ascent to the first dungeon door.

"She's young and immature. Too carefree if you ask me and undereducated," the dark man remarked. "However, her determination and will is notable, there's hope for her yet."

"She's having a hard time settling, I can tell," the elderly woman said out of the blue. "There's something holding her back, you can see it whenever she attempts to do anything. I don't know what it is, and it's not my business to find out but I feel…I feel she needs support right now, don't you?"

Snape furrowed his eyebrows, perplexed. Why was she telling him these sorts of things? Was she expecting him to do something for the girl? What could he possibly do for her, granted that he actually wanted to help her?

The questions lay on the tip of his tongue before he banished them from his mind. If McGonagall told him something, there was always a reason and if he couldn't figure it out now, he would later.

Suddenly he realized that he was alone in the hallway of the first level dungeons. He recalled that he had finished restocking his own supply of potions but needed to finish brewing a batch of Dreamless Sleep Draught for Madam Pomfrey.

As he entered his office, he cursed as he recalled that he had no idea where he had last put all the ingredients for the potion. Sighing deeply, he went off to search for his 'young charge' to help him with his ingredients hunting.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later that evening, Sakura found herself standing outside the double doors of the Hospital Wing. After excusing herself from dinner, which she hadn't touched, she wandered through the school without a destination in mind until her feet brought her here.

Her heart ached, knowing who was on the other side of the thick wooden doors. She pressed her hand against the smooth cold surface, wondering how he was doing, probably lying in the same hospital bed, tucked in a white sheet and sleeping noiselessly as his energy recuperated.

She leaned her forehead on the door as well, savoring its momentary coldness before it absorbed her heat and the temperature evened out. She staggered forward slightly in surprise when the door opened a little.

It was unlocked.

Timidly and carefully, she pushed the door open and inch and peered inside. From her viewpoint she could only see the bedside table of one of the unoccupied hospital beds at the front. Warily, she pushed it open fully.

A stroke of lightning flashed through the tall windows, casting the long shadow of a figure perched on its windowsill onto the opposite wall. She jerked her head towards the perpetrator and let out the breath she was holding when she saw the Chinese teen sitting on the ledge of the window, staring out at the dark night sky as a roar of thunder rumbled hungrily from the heavens.

Slowly, she pushed the door with her hand to close it gently. It locked with an audible click that drew the boy's attention.

Another flash of lightning illuminated the room briefly; she could see where the white gauze was replaced earlier. She shivered now that he wasn't trying to hide them from sight. She looked down at the faded pink sandals she wore, the thunder reverberating in a low but loud roar.

Time drew on as she stood there, remembering in vain. She dearly wished she could apologize but knew that no apology could repent for what she had done.

Syaoran was the first to speak.

"Loud, isn't it...?" he murmured in her native language, barely audible over the recent rumble that followed the flash. The shower of thunderous rain hit the ground outside, loud enough to be heard many stories up.

They said nothing for a while, cherishing the moment together in grief and sorrow.

Sakura looked up after a few long minutes, staring at the back of the boy, looking forlorn.

"I...I'm sorry..." she said, voice choked with oncoming tears. "It's...it's all my fault...that night..."

_The rain poured from the sky above, drenching them to the bone with tears of the gods foreseeing the misfortune to come. Young and still too naive of the world, Sakura Kinomoto searched the muddy grounds for signs of tracks._

The woods around her give the impression of stone, unmoved by the beating of the rain. She wiped a film of water off her forehead, tucking wet strands of her honey brown hair behind her ear.

_The small forest seemed dead of movement but alive with growth. A snap of a twig brought her attention behind her to the one she loved most. Hiding under the shelter of his water repelling magic, he smirked coyly at her futile search._

_She smiled back brightly despite the horrible weather, wishing she was inside like she was earlier._

She wished she didn't go to China at all. If she didn't...this wouldn't have happened. And everything would be alright again. They were so unsuspecting of what was to come. So utterly gullible.

_Syaoran smiled and dragged her over to the railing to view the small lake at the estate's edge. Beyond it was the beginning of a dense growth of forest. Even from this distance she tingled with the magic laced through the ancient trees, dangerous yet welcoming at the same time._

_Syaoran grasped her hand reassuringly, smiling encouragingly._

"_You can do this. I know you can, I know what you can do."_

The Japanese girl squeezed his hand, looking out at the endless forest.

"_I'm the card mistress, I should be able to do this...because...everything will surely be alright...with you here," she replied softly. "And Kero-chan and Yue-san too...even if they aren't allowed to help...I'll have their-your support so everything will be fine."_

How wrong she was. The lightning flashed, frighteningly close.

"I should've being more prepared...I should've...should've trained..." Sakura forced herself to continue. She could feel the tears from that day returning, the fear, the anguish, the despair.

_Hot breath blew over her, reeking of decay and blood. Its bulging milky white eyes glossed over, blind and useless. Sensitive nostrils flared as it inhaled deeply, searching for her scent._

_Luckily, she was coated in a layer of fresh mud; the rain dulled all the scents in the area. The hand that didn't hold tight to her star wand was clasped to her mouth and nose, keeping her from screaming or making audible breathing sounds._

_The hideous monster lurched forward, ducking its head towards her general direction. The matted maroon brown fur bristled in the rain, swaying where its length was long and not clumped together too heavily. She pressed herself closer to the tree, hard enough, she thought, that the bark would be imprinted onto her back._

_Slowly but steadily, the gruesome creature turned, its tail sounded like a whip, cracking inches before her face. She watched its hairy back rise and fall with each heaving breath._

_Shaking, she got to her feet, dropping the hand clutching her mouth to grip her star wand, keeping it from shaking too much._

_This was her chance._

_She gulped, watching the creature intently for any signs that it noticed her._

_I know I can do this; I've done this before..._

_She raised her wand, opening her mouth to summon one of her cards. The creature jerked its head to the side. She flinched, desperately trying to keep her body statue-like._

_After a minute or so, it turned away from her and stumbled with resounding thuds out of the clearing and into the forest, out of sight._

Why didn't she take the chance and stop it? Why didn't she subdue it before...?

_Barreling into the bustling streets of the outskirts of Hong Kong, Sakura rolled to a stop after she breached the tangle of wild plants that had grown into a natural fence._

_Leaping out of the forest, slashing the vines in half as he went, Syaoran landed neatly in the open, sword raised and ready for any and all attacks._

"_Don't let your guard down."_

_She nodded, pushing herself trembling to her feet. She gave herself a once over to assess the damage. Nicks, scratches and cuts peppered her arms and legs. Her paper thin windbreaker clung to her like a second skin, ripped in several places, some showing bleeding cuts._

_Though she could not see it, she could feel the aching bruise on her side where the monster had walloped her, sending her crashing into a tree earlier. Grimacing, she wiped the mud from her knees, looking at the scraps and blood underneath. She would need to make sure she disinfected them later. Lucky for her, being in the rain for hours on end had numbed her senses, nerves, and pain but it forced her magical sense to sharpen through the cold and fear from the confrontation before._

_A car rolled by, undisturbed by their appearance. It had run over one of the sopping muddy tracks, the creature left. She followed the obvious trail with her eyes._

_Her gut clenched._

_It was headed towards the marketplace and the city._

"I shouldn't have hesitated...shown weakness...I should've taken it...I should've taken it more seriously," Sakura cried into her hands. She shook as she sobbed like a lone tree in the plains.

_She drew out a card from her pocket shouting its name. It reformed itself into a tree like spirit and wound itself around the creature, rooting it to the ground._

_It howled, struggling for its freedom but Woody, the tree spirit, held strong. With gentle leafy arms of branches, she bound it securely. The creature roared in defiance, scratching frantically at the wood._

_Sakura grinned at her success and gave a happy shout then laughed more in relief than in joy. A hoarse cry came from behind her. She barely recognized each syllable that formed her name but she could make out who the caller was and turned around to tell him of her success._

_She briefly caught a glance of Syaoran's expression. It was not with awe or congratulations but of horror and fear._

_In a matter of a split second, a great force smashed into her, sending her flying off the road and into the wall of the quaint corner store. She only just narrowly missed the lamppost at the corner and bounced off the wall, miraculously landing, unsteadily on her feet._

_A screech and the sound of metal meeting flesh; her legs could not bring enough strength to stand again. She almost collapsed to the ground, using a hand to keep herself up. With strength she hadn't known she possessed, she limped with fortitude towards the crash site, finally dropping to her aching knees in front of the vehicle._

_Hot tears track down her face as she held him close to her. She wanted to tell him that it was going to be alright. She wanted to tell him that it was all her fault and that he shouldn't have tried to protect her. She wanted to tell him that he wasn't bleeding into the streets, slowly dying in her hands._

_But she couldn't. Words failed her. All she could do was cry._

_I'm sorry…sorry…_

_She cried out at the sky and cruel fates as the gods above cried with her, drowning the world and her screams in a brisk rain thunder._

"Your…injuries…they…they're all…all my fault…" she wept, rubbing her eyes and face fiercely with her forearm. "I'm…sorry…"

_She stood, drearily. Her eyes dry of tears from weeping too much. Grimfaced, she faced the Elders in the dark round room. With a shaking breath, she walked out to the center where a bright spotlight glared down at her. Raising her arm, she tried to block out the light that greatly obscured her limited vision in the dark._

_She fidgeted nervously only able to see the white irises of the elders in the room. They sat in a semi circular ring before her hidden expertly in the dark._

_She could hear their accusing murmurs now that she listened._

_Unworthy. Yes, completely, her? The Card Mistress? Absurd. I agree. Such an impertinent child, thinking she could waltz in here so easily like she knows everything. Never in my years. The fate of the clan-_

She squinted, trying to catch even a glimpse of their outlines but the vivid beam of light kept her night vision from kicking in. She felt like an animal or a freak on show.

_Two loud cracks on wood brought them to a sudden silence. She realized, dimly, that she could see one of them, standing at a platform directly in front of her with a polished wooden block held in one hand._

"_Order," the voice of the Elder said, calm with authority and wisdom._

_And the trial began._

"Please...for..." she choked on these words but forced herself to say them. "Please forgive...me." Another burst of tears streamed down her cheeks in rivulets. The memories of that day rushing through her head in a muddled storm quite like the weather outside, swirling and repeating over and over.

Tender hands took hold of her shoulders, bringing her back to the hospital wing. She blinked back the tears that welled in her eyes as she looked up in to his green ones. She could see remnants of the pain, the fear, the despair from that day.

But she could see something else. Something that shouldn't be there. Not for her. It was forgiveness.

She buried her face into his shoulder and clung to him as the storm raged on and cried all the pain and grief she harbored in her heart for too many years.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Slipping down the flagstone steps, the little boy looked around, frantically in hopes of catching sight of any living being.

He was certain he should be going up instead of down but he couldn't find a staircase that wound up towards the surface or at the most, the higher levels. He did find three other sets of stairs in the corridor, both leading earthwards but unlit.

The deeper he went the more his soft little footsteps echoed in the empty chambers. Every time a flame flickered, he flinched and paused but there was never anything there.

Soon he reached the bottom. It looked exactly like the hallway he was just in only dimmer. The flames burned more orange than yellow. Only two were lit. One next to where he was at the stair's end and one next to a door.

Curiously, he stepped forward and walked up to the door. It was not made of the usual wood but of some sort of metal. He touched it with one hand and squeaked when it shocked him. Some sort of barrier on the door flickered blue then faded. The door moved forward and opened with a creak.

Harry pressed his face to the crack that opened up. His weight was hardly sufficient to push the door any further without effort.

"Hello?" he whispered into the pitch darkness of the room. When he heard nothing, he leaned back to grab hold of the iron ring to close it.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a flash of white. Unwittingly, his surprise caused the door to strangely, thought probably due to accidental magic, open fully despite its weight.

In the bad lighting, he saw the unshaven, dirty face of the intruder earlier that afternoon.

He said with a crooked, black toothed grin.

"Hello, poppet."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Wow, I finished it. Taking a very long time too XD. That's some talent. Programming, I mean course selections, has been killer but I managed to make myself finish this for you people who actually read this. So the past event thinger has been revealed! Slightly. Nonetheless, she's...forgiven. Or something. Oh my D: Little Harry's in a bit of a tiff, isn't he?

Just so you know, Poppet though heard often enough in Pirates of Caribbean is the old spelling for popet or puppet and means small child or doll but is chiefly used as an endearment therefore can be used to address Harry here. I finally found out how I can end this so you can bet your socks I'm going to finish this fic now. But I'ma uploaded this today, which is tomorrow of yesterday during Digital Media class 8P.

8D So I'll be catching ya next time! When I push myself to writing, spring break is coming up soon D: If you want, which means you should, wish Sadey a **_Happy Birthday_**! Since it's coming up in a few days 8D Yay!

**Thanks for Reading and I hope you review to tell me in your wonderful insight. Reviews make me happy. Really.**


	14. Troubled

**Just Coincidental**

_Disclaimer_: ...no seriously, you can't be that daft...and for those who are, I don't own Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura.

Start Date: May 5, 2007

End Date: October 20, 2007

_Reviewers_:

_Sharingan Hikari_: Thank you for the review. I'm sorry this took so long.

_womp lover(Diamonde now is it?)_: Yeah, I was trying to go a depressing flashback mood. I'm glad you thought it was well written. It sure makes me happy. And even though it's no longer Easter…Happy Easter. Here's the follow up.

_PersonaJXR_: Sorry, here's the update. D:

_yumesakurayuki_: Thank you for thinking so.

_A/N_: Ack it's been 5-6 months already! I'm so sorry. My full explanation is at the end of the story as to not distract you any longer.

Tuck up with some anti-depressant laced popcorn and enjoy. I'm terrible at…any branch off of horror or scary. You have been warned.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry's back hit the side of the doorframe as he took a leap backwards in horror and surprise. The door swung heavily almost to a close. Before escape had crossed his mind, the ragged prisoner reacted.

A starved hand shot out from within the darkness and latched onto the boy's thin ankle. Harry managed an undignified yelp as he fell onto the cold, dirty floor, the dry bony fingers pressed painfully into his skin. He coughed and sputtered from a sharp intake of breath filled with dust.

The filthy man giggled eerily, the sound echoing off the enclosed chamber, as he watched his captive squirm and whimper on the floor with sick glee dancing in his dull pupils.

Harry couldn't bring himself to pull at the man's horrid appendages, nor could he shake the man off to get free. For a ravenous, weak looking man, he had an astoundingly solid grip. The hand seemed to grow gradually colder against his skin. The scarred child let out a subdued cry when a particularly sharp nail pressed against his delicate skin, prompting another squeal of sadistic delight.

Out of habit, Harry covered his mouth to hold in any of his outcries. Haunting memories of his relatives' harsh demeaning words about the racket he would make flood into his mind in full colour. Even the darkness of the cell room was not unlike that of his cupboard under the stairs. But while the cupboard brought sanctity to his everyday life, the cell room highlighted and escalated any notion of terror within, the darkness pressing on him in a crushing, suffocating smog.

Something warm trickled down his face. A tear, he recognized. Something he did not often do anymore. He was not allowed to. He promised himself that. And here he was, breaking his own promise. Just what kind of person was he? Untrustworthy even to himself.

"Scared, little one?" his captor crooned softly, startling him. He had forgotten he was there. The white of the man's eyes shone brightly in the sliver of light coming in through the miniscule crack from the door.

Harry shook his head vehemently; hands still clasped to his mouth as though he feared his soul might fly out of it.

"No? Why that be one a' the flimsiest bluffs I've ever laid my ears upon," he sneered, accompanied with a short, dry cough of a laugh. "Think you're safe, eh? Safe from my master? I tell you. I tell you that you _ain't_. Not a place anywhere that can keep _you_ safe, brat. As soon as my master...as soon as the Dark Lord comes, he'll free me from this dreadful excuse for a prison. Yes...yes he will...and you know what? He'll reward me beyond my _wildest_ dreams for capturing you...'

He looked away wildly at the darkness around him as though hopeful his master would materialize in the cell.

"Think you're safe until my master arrives? That won't be the case, m'boy, there's time to have…a little fun…yes…before I present you to the Dark Lord…plenty of time…imagine _all_ the things..._all_ the things I could do, could do to _you_, yes, you...a simple curse? No that wouldn't do, no no, if only I had my wand…I could flip you inside out, wouldn't you fancy that, eh? Or a neat unravelling hex like a mummy! Your skin should come off nicely…" he broke off with a hysterical snort, eyes glowing with brutality at the thought.

Small hands slipping from his mouth to clasp tightly on his ears, Harry tried to stifle the noise, wrecked with sobs. It was a futile effort, as each and every gory detail issued from the creature that was less than a man before him, through his paper thin hands. He hiccupped, cheeks blotchy from tears. The scar on his forehead throbbed violently with his every escalated heartbeat. The words echoed in the confines of his head even as the deranged man continued to babble on.

"…those fools they are, thinking my master is gone, and that you," he snarled and growled animalistic-like, digging his cracked and blackened finger nails deeper into his ankle, causing him to wince. ', somehow you, are _poor_."

"_Defenseless_."

"_Weak_."

"Little _child_," he spat, each word expressing his utmost disgust, 'defeated my master. Died at the hands of a _baby_!"

"No no, those _mudbloods_ and _blood traitors_ have got it all wrong, they all _lied_ so terribly so, and people, even my _comrades,_ were convinced by their sorry little false tales... but they are so _so_ wrong because it's _you_, " his eyes shined, a strip of white and, black briefly with malevolence. His rickety hand tightened, his discontent magic forcing its way through and singing the skin he was grasping. Harry choked out half a scream, biting down on his lip in pain.

"Who's going to _die_?"

The one hand holding onto him retracted suddenly and dragged him across the dirt covered tiles without warning, the other one darting out in an advantageous strike. He clenched his eyes shut once more, waiting for the blow.

But the hand never hit.

It was as if time had stopped, or had slowed down, but he had no way to tell with his eyes closed. Fearful that the moment he looked, the illusion would break, Harry opened an eye reluctantly.

A wand was pointed sharply at the man who moaned and nursed a singed red hand tenderly. The holder of the wand, Dumbledore, held a dark expression about his white bearded face, completely different from what the little boy was used to seeing. The air crackled with livid magical presence.

Before he could move an inch, the boy was swamped in a swirl of dark cloth. A cold hand rubbed where the lightning shaped curse mark on his forehead was dulling the pain abysmally, smudging something wet on the skin. Harry was dimly aware of the obscene shrieks issuing from behind the bars when he was lifted into the air.

"Bring him to the hospital wing, Severus," Dumbledore said needlessly. Severus, who apparently was the one carrying him, was already sweeping pass him in long distraught strides. He grunted with approval and continued onwards.

"Take the shortcut to save time."

The world was alternating between blurry and in focus after they entered the torch lit hall. The light blared into his sensitive eyes, making them water.

Suddenly they came to a stop; the potions master carrying him was examining something on the wall in front of him, whispering in an undertone.

Finally he took a short step back and said,

"Harlequin."

The wall in front of them shook and shuddered, disappearing into the ground in a cloud of dust and soon they were hurtling along a corridor thick with cobwebs. The absence of a slight bobbing movement that usually accompanied a step, told Harry that they were on some sort of moving platform, and hopefully a safe one.

The platform moved sharply and abruptly to the right, and the two swayed dangerously from the change in direction.

Moments later, the platform started to ascend, twisting upwards like a corkscrew elevator.

Harry shifted, oppressed, curling up. The spiralling journey ended and they were deposited through a wall illusion, and into a side corridor on the main floor.

Heartbeat starting to settle and a warm, a lethargic feeling soaked into his tired little bones coaxing him to slumber. Harry fell into a state of halfway between conscious, and not. Drifting in and out, his sense of the passage of time was warped as it seemed they had reached the hospital wing in no time at all.

The double doors were flung open carelessly, banging against the walls and rousing the temper of the resident school nurse from her office, the silent alarm thrown off.

"What in the blazes are you doing, Severus?! I have sleeping patients in here! How many times-" she halted in her angry protests when she noticed the prone form within the folds of the potions master's black sleeved arms, and rushed over, whipping out her wand.

Over at the windowsill, the two teens turned to look at the new arrivals, still embracing. Sakura, blotchy from crying, gasped from realization and broke off from the Chinese teen who let go willingly. Rubbing her face with a sleeve, she rushed over, stopping a couple feet away as if afraid to get close.

"Harry…?" she asked, needing confirmation. Severus answered with a curt nod, ghostly white.

Poppy tutted and tsked, making offhand comments while she directed them over to an empty hospital bed and summoned a basin of warm water and a towel. After laying the child on the bed, she began to analyze his status and checking for any wounds in need of immediate attention with flicks and waves of her wand, healing the bruises. Lifting the wooden frame glasses and setting them on the little bedside table, Severus set to work, wiping the sweat off Harry's contorted face, affected by whatever nightmare plaguing him.

Sakura lingered in the background, wringing her hands. A sympathetic Syaoran appeared at her side and offered her consolation in the form of a firm one armed hug. She sniffed and leaned into the embrace, eyes never leaving the dark haired child on the bed.

The lightning bolt scar, reopened, was scabbed with partially dried blood, tainting the white cloth rouge. By the time Severus was finished, the basin water was tinted pink. Poppy investigated the burn on his ankle with a critical eye, inspecting it closely. The unconscious boy flinched with every touch, his face scrunching with pangs of pain.

"Is…is he going to be okay?" Sakura inquired in a meek, dry voice. The mediwitch gave her a reassuring smile.

"Can you fetch me some burn healing salve from my office, Miss Kinomoto? It's in the first cupboard," she asked politely. Sakura inclined her head once, and rushed off to do so. She returned moments later with a glass jar.

"Is this it?" Poppy took it from here as she unscrewed the lid and looked at the orange paste. She nodded, and started to apply ample amounts of the salve onto the burn, in silence.

After the salve was applied, Poppy set it onto the bedside table next to Harry's glasses, and looked over Harry with poignant eyes.

"He'll be fine," she said finally. "He only sustained a few bruises and a burn, also a cut on the lip. Nothing too serious. He'll need plenty of rest to recuperate his strength. And he'll need plenty of food as well. The little mite's a bit small for his age. Lack of nourishment is probably the case here. He'll probably suffer from some mental trauma…but it shouldn't have a huge effect on him."

"There are traces of dark aura on his burn and around his head," Syaoran said suddenly. All three pairs of eyes flickered to him. He stared impassively back. "His mind may have been addled with by dark magic."

Madam Pomfrey pursed her lips and looked worriedly at the slumbering boy who turned in his sleep. Severus narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the Chinese male, crossing his arms.

"I'm sorry," the Japanese teen whispered; her hands clasped tightly together. "This is my fault. I should've…I should've been watching over him. This would've happened if I was…but I…" She looked to Syaoran here. The instant their eyes met, she looked away. "I'm sorry."

"Now, it's not your fault, Miss Kinomoto. Don't put all the blame on yourself. You look dead on your feet, you poor thing. I know what would cheer you up," Poppy cooed, heading in the direction of her office. "Now where did I put that bar of chocolate…"

Severus decided he was no longer needed, and turned to leave, his black robes billowing behind him.

"U-um!" Sakura blurted out, wanting to catch his attention. He stopped but did not turn around.

"I…I think…Harry would appreciate it if you stayed by his side when he wakes up…" she trailed off uncertainly. She wanted to give the man a reason to stay. It seemed like he wanted to anyways.

He did not respond. The seconds stretched by before he started walking again. As he was pulling the doors closed behind him, he paused for a moment and said,

"I have my own things to do, Miss Kinomoto, as do you. Good Night."

Sakura continued to stare at the closed double doors, tight lipped. Syaoran gave her a firm squeeze on the shoulder, bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked down depressed and let out an exasperated sigh, resting her head on his shoulder, pondering the mechanics of a man's mind.

From her office door, Poppy watched the whole ordeal from afar. She retreated silently, tucking the bar of Honeydukes chocolate back into her desk drawer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

As the double doors closed behind him, he pulled out his wand and locked it magically. As he turned to leave, stowing his wand away into his pocket, out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of white. Instinctively, he stepped away, holding his weapon at ready, pointing it at the intruder.

To his relief it was only Albus. He lowered his guard and dropped his wand arm to his side.

"Headmaster." The wizen old man regarded him with a twinkling smile, shaking out the folds in his purple robes.

"If you have nothing to say, I shall be in my lab," he said curtly, wanting to leave and turned to do so.

"Severus, you don't need to pretend and keep lying to yourself. No one is going to judge you if you change now. Lily would be disappointed if she could see, you know that."

The dark man clenched his fists tightly, knuckles white. Even his back was lonely and difficult to look at.

"She has nothing to do with this."

Each step he took away from the hospital wing echoed bleakly through the hall.

"Nothing at all," he added in a thick whisper to himself.

Albus could do nothing but watch the man burdened with the weight of his past choices walk away from him in silence. He adjusted the half moon spectacles on his nose, and looked at the hospital wing doors as though he could see through them into the room where a small dark haired child was sleeping, waging an internal war with his nightmares.

To the empty hall, he spoke, wise and heavy-hearted.

"You are your own worst critic."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hours later in the orange tinged night time of five in the morning, Harry awoke to a cold empty room. He shivered, wondering how it could be so chilly when it was still the middle of summer, and tried to sit up in the bed, but found that he was too weak to do so by himself. In the glowing light of morning, he noticed a big red armchair to the left of his bed.

Sakura, honey brown hair dishevelled, and clothes deeply creased under a thin, white, hospital blanket, sat sleeping upon it. The calming sight brought a slight smile to his face. He also noticed that the bed on the other side was occupied, a white curtain only half drawn closed.

Most likely it was that Chinese man that morning, who Sakura seemed to know. He seemed kind of scary but he knew that even though some people may appear to be terrifying at first, they might not actually be as bad as you think, when you get to know them properly.

Harry hoped that this person was like that too.

There was another hope in his heart at the moment. One he had little confidence in, but still existed. With a hesitant motion, he turned his head and looked to the other side of his bed, holding in his breath.

He let it out disappointed, when he found no one there. The wooden visitor chair was pushed up behind his bedside table where his glasses, a glass jar, and a lamp laid.

His tired and hungry body was starting to put an effect on him, making him drowsy and wanting more sleep. He couldn't quite remember who he was hoping to find sitting there next to him when he woke up.

Concentrating intensely, he tried to gather his wits to recall a name, a face, a voice. But his mind, tired from the commotion that had occurred that day, disallowed this, and dragged him deeper into a sluggish haze. His eyelids felt heavy as lead, desperately wanting to rest.

"Who…" he croaked, throat dry, managing only a syllable before he fell fast asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Several floors down in the recess of the dungeons, a man was drowning his sorrows, throwing all his effort and concentration into his work, empty bottle after empty bottle of firewhisky lay strewn at his feet.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_A/N_: Ouch, that was only 5 pages of story. I'm deeply sorry. I kept putting this off until I finally school started and everything went out of whack including my life schedule. Plus the weather hasn't been helping. I don't prefer to force myself to write when I have free time to relax so I generally do what I feel I'm up to (though I did have to use force to make myself finish this, it's 11:23 pm by the way). It's been reading and drawing lately. But there you have it! Chapter 14! I couldn't work more into it and for that I'm once again really sorry. This story will be finished. I just need to work out the details.

On a lighter note, if you think my writing has changed in the slightest bit that might be due to lots of practice writing on other Harry Potter fanfiction stories (which will most likely never see the light of at the rate they are going). Though I don't think it had actually change at all.

I also apologize for that sad excuse for a…scary scene? Yeah. Sorry. I don't do scary too well. Forgive me. Deathly Hallows had put me into a sort of depression for while and I had to resort to immersing myself in fanfics in a desperate attempt of therapy. I think it worked. Kind of.

_Beta's Comment_: I'm so disappointed, just five pages, lol its okay…its midnight and I'm tired too…way to get Deathly Hallows Lily/Snape reference into there XD Snape? Drinking? Oh dears. Sorry for the RTF.

_**Thanks for reading Just Coincidental, reader(s)! Reviews are extremely appreciated!!! I hope you'll come back next time for a new installment but until then, chin up, shoulders square, and back straight! Until then!**_


	15. Preparations

**Just Coincidental**

Authoress: Ankaris123

Disclaimer: I disclaim all copyrighted materials in this story and only claim right to the plot.

Start Date: October 22, 2007

End Date: December 29, 2007

_Reviews_:

_yumeniai_: Ack, I'm so sorry that I made you forget. Is two months still too long of a period to remember everything? I sure hope not.

_rhymeyfaries_: Thank you! Here's an update.

_Property of Kish_: Haha, thanks. This may not be too soon but it's still an update. Enjoy.

_amethyst fire phoenix_: Yes, it is. Though nothing much happens.

_chelsea34_: Wow, that's the most interesting review I think I've ever received. I'm sure that I'm going to have to finish this story because I've already laid out the rest of the plotline but I will include an epilogue that tells of what happens in the future with Harry and the others of the Wizarding world. I'm very pleased to hear you like the length of my chapters when I don't myself.

_Diamonde_: Yeah, I thought I was going to give up too. My faith in finishing anything wavers like a really tall pole on a windy day without ground support. I'm glad to hear that the 'scary' scene spooked somebody, though I'm not saying that I'm glad I scared you because scaring people is a bad thing, er. Yeah. Here's the much anticipated update.

_A/N_: I'm such a bad person, taking this long to write something so short.

Read it now but take it slow.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next morning was hardly worth a mention. It felt as if nothing had happened at all the night before and it fell into just another routine day of mundane tasks that each person had set upon themselves to accomplish. Such as brushing one's teeth in the morning, taking the dog for a walk, or remembering to bring in the newspaper from the lawn where the paperboy threw it hurriedly as he rode by. All this, of course, had not much to do with this story.

Other than the fact that Harry had awoken in an empty hospital wing to the friendly and nurturing Madam Pomfrey and was badgered into eating a heaping pile of syrup slathered pancakes, and two glasses of pumpkin juice, barely anyone spoke of what had happened before, in the dungeon cells. It was as if they had all forgotten. Or they were pretending to have forgotten.

Harry wanted to say something, anything. He wanted to know what that strange (and scary) man was talking about. He wanted to know why his head hurt so much that morning. He wanted to know who the scary man was talking about. But he wanted people to stop ignoring him the most.

In the silent barren corridors, whenever he chanced to encounter one of the boarding school's teachers, they brushed him away with a polite, curt 'Hello' or a 'Good Morning' and went about on their business.

It was too confusing for a little boy of four, fast approaching five, to understand even though he was used to being ignored as he had been treated accordingly for most of his short life. But so far, his summer has been the best he'd ever had and he desperately hoped it would never end, that it was not a dream.

The next few days had passed by so quickly from all the excitement that he had only just realized that it was mere days from his birthday. Thirteen days to be exact.

He wondered to himself whether it would be any different this year.

He was in the middle of a small fantasy of a little party, and a slice of cake just for him, when he heard voices speaking rapidly through a door. They sounded like they were arguing or discussing something, and disagreeing over it.

Only when he realized that the room was actually the Great Hall did he gather up his courage and pushed one of the large double doors open. It was easy to open despite its size.

As it swung open, he caught sight of all the adults crowded in the middle of one of the long tables in a tight huddle. They took no notice of his entrance.

Curious, Harry walked over, making as much noise as possible as he went, in hopes that someone would notice him and let him know what was going on.

"No, that's too dangerous; we can't risk that one, now this one, this one is much safer!"

"And where are we going to find Winter White Crystal Irises at this time of year? There's no way we can wait that long, who knows what effects haven't kicked in yet!"

"We should call down Poppy, she would be a helping hand in this, considering health and safety is part of her job description."

"Excellent suggestion, Filius. Why don't you pop down there right now and fetch her?"

The short teacher popped out of the crowd and nearly barreled into Harry as he went shooting towards the door in his hurry.

"Sorry, Harry, excuse me," he mumbled, running as fast as his legs could manage. The moment Professor Flitwick had pulled away from the group, a gap had appeared just long enough for someone in the midst of all the wizards to notice him.

"Harry!" Sakura called, as the gap was closed by an agitated Minerva McGonagall, who stepped forward to point a thin finger at a section in the ancient tome sitting open on the table top. "Would you mind moving over for a bit, Ms. McGonagall? Thank you. Come sit here, Harry." She patted the lap of her dark brown trousers, welcoming him to sit.

Shyly, he approached the table and clambered onto her lap.

Sitting facing the table, he was finally able to see what the adults were fussing over. A dusty, well-worn book thicker than his head sat open for all to see. The miniscule text was barely legible to him, written in a fancy Elizabethan script. He picked out the simplest words but understood nothing from just that. He looked to Sakura for an explanation.

"We're trying to figure which spell in this book we should use to make the curse that holds us together go away. Seeing how it's very old, the things written in here might be too old for us to use or could be very dangerous to us so the professors are picking out the bad ones until we can find one that's easy to do, as well as keep us safe," she explained promptly in small words. Harry smiled gratefully and turned back to the book again.

He remained quiet during most of the discussions since he couldn't follow what the teachers were saying and soon, dozed off without knowing.

He was woken up by gentle shaking and a soft, pleasant voice.

"Harry…wake up, Harry," the voice said, coaxing him into consciousness. The dark haired boy blinked his eyes hard and rubbed the drowsiness from them with his hands. A quick stretch and a light yawn later, he realized he was still sitting on Sakura's lap. Quickly, he stumbled off, nearly falling to the stone floor.

"Careful!" she called out in concern, steadying him with a hand. He fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt before apologizing in a tiny voice, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry…" She blinked and frowned in confusion.

"What for?"

"Your legs must be numb', I sitted on them for a long time so…"

"Nonsense!" she chirped, jumping to her feet as if to show him she was perfectly fine. But there was a slightly strained look in her happy expression. "I'm absolutely fine."

He smiled gratefully, and looked up when he heard the tell-tale strikes of the school's clock. It was noon. The teachers that were in the Great Hall earlier were now starting to reenter to have their afternoon meal for the day.

Harry took a seat himself. He swung his feet as he munched absentmindedly on the sandwiches that appeared on a silver platter in the middle of the table, keeping a vigilant watch over the door.

But he knew Mr. Snape never came to eat lunch with the rest of the people, preferring to stay in his office or even skipping lunch all together when he was deeply immersed in his work. He wondered if he could ever go back and see Mr. Snape again. He might not like him anymore after seeing how he was so incapable of taking care of himself, and being so troublesome as to wander right into a cell with a dangerous criminal.

He probably thought Harry was a stupid, dumb…stupid little kid that no one should bother to take notice of. Just like his…

Harry choked on a bit of ham, blindly groping the table for a glass of water which he gulped down eagerly. He wheezed, out of breath, dimly aware of the consoling circles that the Japanese girl was rubbing into his back. Appetite lost, he still tried to finish the last of his food but the bread tasted crumbly and crusty in his mouth, the lettuce seemed soggy and limp and the ham was no longer appealing.

He swallowed the lump of food hard to make it go down, slumping onto the table in front of him. He could feel signs of tears pushing against his eyes, threatening to spill.

He really liked Miss Sakura who had rescued him that night in the alley, a time that seemed months, years ago. But she was like Madam Pomfrey, like Mr. Dumbly-dore, or like that old, plump lady that use to live across the street and used to offer him freshly baked cookies that had chocolate chips that melted in your mouth.

They coddled him and took care of his every need. They made sure he was doing all the things a normal little boy should be doing, like eating the right amount of food, playing in the halls or outside, or sleeping at the right time. They always made sure to speak to him in small, easy to understand words he already knew so he wouldn't get confused.

It was nice and all. And he was really grateful for it. He really was. All his life he wanted to be like the normal little boys that he went to school with, who seemed too happy all the time. But now that he had a taste of what he thought it was like, he found it almost tiring. It made him feel soft, weak, like he needed constant protection, like he couldn't defend himself. Something he'd already learned in the short years he had been smart enough to think for himself.

He didn't want to be shielded from the cruel, dark side of the world that he'd already seen on many occasions. He wanted to prepare for it. He wanted to be able to face it head on without hesitation.

He missed Mr. Snape.

His brain easily recalled the times he was helping the dark, foreboding-looking man in the dungeon laboratories. There was always something for him to do, and he was always able to do them quickly and swiftly. It was easy, finding boxes with the right names on them. It was immensely fascinating to watch the man mix odd concoctions with strange ingredients as if he were cooking stew.

Mr. Snape always let him try his best and only helped when it was impossible for the little boy to achieve the task, such as a twig basket of Alihotsy at the edge of a particularly high shelf, that even with the ladder it was perilous to attempt to reach for a young child and his short arms. Mr. Snape also spoke to him like he did to the other teachers, complete with the big, fancy words Harry would never hope of understanding. Half the time, he barely understood what he was saying, though he could guess pretty well and sometimes, rarely, the potions master would stop after the sentence and explain a particularly difficult word for him.

Being down in the labs, he had felt useful. He felt like he was learning things for the first time. He felt that he had a purpose, that he was wanted for once in his life. He felt, dare he say it, content. Happy.

The little boy sighed, tiptoeing to look out an open window.

There was little hope that those times would return.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was nearly four days later when they finish the preliminary preparations of gathering the necessities. After much persuasion and a lot of long distance trips later, everything necessary was accounted for.

Outside, on the dry yellowing grass, the teachers and foreign teenagers drew and redrew a circular diagram on the ground with chalk dust.

"That part's a little crooked, Pomona."

"That's three bisecting lines through the centre?"

"No! Four! Four! Watch out for that bucket, Filius!"

Sakura knelt at the edge of the slowly appearing design, looking over a model inscribed into the large map-like paper in her hands. She frowned as mistakes were made with the details here and there, and inspected the curvy runes and symbols that lined the edges.

A hand touched her shoulder causing her to look up.

Eriol said a brief greeting in her native language, which she returned, and sat down next to her, cross-legged, tucking in the edges of the custom tailored cobalt wizards' robe he chose to wear that day. He picked off the red spotted ladybug from Sakura's shoulder and set it free on the ground in front of her.

"Don't fret. Enjoy this while it lasts. Everyone is trying so hard for your sake," the indigo haired teen told her, absently watching Nakuru attempt to rub chalk dust off the grass with the side of Suppi's face. "Harry will be very sad when you have to return to Japan."

"I know…" the Japanese girl mumbled, clutching the thin paper close to her. She looked down at the patch of grass where the ladybug was crawling through with spindly, thin black legs. "I don't want to leave him here alone so soon after we met...I know that I'm still needed at home, that people are waiting for me back there and it would be selfish to make them wait longer…"

"But Harry's not alone anymore, is he?" Tomoyo commented coming from behind her, carrying another metal bucket of white chalk dust. "He has all these people to care for him now, and to watch over him in your stead, Sakura-chan. And don't you think for a moment that it's selfish for you to want to stay here with him, right, Li-kun?"

Syaoran made the slightest inclination with his head from his perch in a nearby tree where he surveyed the work from above. His sword was propped on his shoulder in its sheath.

"Thank you," Sakura said, grateful to her wonderful supporting friends and got to her feet, beating off the blades of grass that stuck to her knees. "Let's do our best to make this ritual work so we may go home with light-hearts and minds free of worry."

Off in the distance at the edge of the lake, Harry glanced over his shoulder and watched everyone get busy with recreating the ancient glyph that would theoretically summon over a spiritual creature with equal power to the binding curse. The creature would then swallow the magic that made up the curse's structure as an offering for its service, and disappear. That was, if it went according to the book.

He hoped nothing would go wrong, but most of his life everything he hoped to go right never did. It may seem pessimistic of him to think in such a way, but it had unconsciously become a habit to expect the worst before thinking about the best.

He unlaced his well worn sneakers, and pulled them off of his feet along with his white socks that Tomoyo had given to him. He carefully rolled these up, and placed them on top of his shoes.

Splashing his little feet in the cool water, he watched the surface of the lake's centre ripple as it is cut by the protruding tentacle of the Giant Squid that receded in it. It submerged itself again when feeling the heat in the air, and propelled itself deep into the black-blue depths of the lake. Harry sighed wistfully, sitting there unsupervised, the sun beating upon his brow.

A breeze flew by, whistling through the brilliantly green leaves of a nearby tree at the lakeside. Wishing to escape the berating heat of the sun, Harry staggered over to it into the sanctity of the shade it offered. He plopped against the side of it, and ran his hand over the cool smooth bark.

He wondered what Mr. Snape was doing…

His fingertips brushed over a worn down engraving, catching his attention. Turning around curious, he saw the incisions in the bark that looked remarkably fresh, most likely affected by the touch of magic. It was a rough-shaped heart encircling bold capital letters that was the typical design of a teenager's proclamation of love.

J. P. + L. E.

Something about it felt oddly familiar, almost nostalgic, but he had never been here before.

"Harry!"

He craned his head towards the call (more accurately, the squeal) of his name. It was Nakuru, baring seven silvery bowls on top of her head, strewn with bouncing beaded braids, running towards him with increasing speed. Two small figures, one yellow and one black, held on for their dear lives in the topmost bowl.

He brushed his fingers over the engraving one last time and jumped to his feet, wavering from the heat wave.

Replying with the biggest smile he could manage, he asked,

"Do you need help with that, Miss Nakuru?"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It was early the next morning when they came out to check, and double check their handiwork for the umpteenth time. Propped up on simple metal stands, the seven ornate bowls were filled with pristine water from the lake, and placed accordingly around the diagram. The Winter White Crystal Irises were placed, three in each of them, glittering and sparkling from any source of light that reached them.

Sakura stood in the double inscribed circle where she and Harry would be positioned during the ritual. A smaller circle fringed with rune upon rune in the center of it, indicated where the link would be severed. Chewing her bottom lip she looked to her companions for the thumbs up on the rest of the design.

Even before the ritual was to be evoked, a spell was seemingly cast upon all of them. Everyone moved with slow, delicate and cautious movements, speaking in the softest of voices. Every time someone found a minor error, it unnerved her to no ends. She cast her worried and bothered gaze towards the orange sunrise in the distance that moved upwards in the sky at an achingly slow pace.

She looked to Eriol who was checking the time with a Western Wizard's spell.

Red numbers consisting of light read 6:31.

It was almost time to start.

A little hand grasped hers gently form the side, and she looked down to the encouraging emerald green eyes of Harry.

"Everything will be fine, right?" he asked just as quietly as everyone else.

She knelt down on a knee, and ruffled his raven black hair tenderly.

"Yes, everything will surely be alright."

Tomoyo and Eriol gave her the affirmative for their side and stepped away from the circle. The Hogwarts Staff nodded heads at each other and murmured in low tones, clearing away the empty buckets from the area with a swish of their wands and the utter of a Latin word.

_This is it_, she thought. _It's time to break this spell_.

She gripped Harry's hand tightly, and looked to Syaoran who was still inspecting the circle with an eagle sharp gaze from his designated perch in the tree. He looked up, and their eyes met for barely a moment. She thought she could see a hint of apprehension behind the cloud of determination in his hard amber eyes before he averted his gaze. Finally, he nodded his head solemnly; jumping out of the tree in a well practiced front flip to join the others.

The massive double door to the castle opened with a sharp crack, and if one squinted hard enough, they could see the approaching potions master striding towards them, with his black robes billowing ominously behind him.

When he finally reached them, one could see his obvious fatigue, the droop of his eye lids, the tension in his shoulders, and the hollows of his face. His black eyes flickered towards the boy before he turned, and hurried to the closest metal stand.

Reaching into the sleeve of his robes, he drew out a small crystal bottle of luminescent blue liquid which he gave a small shake. He added three drops of the tincture to all the bowls of water that surrounded the glyph. The irises absorbed the blue light, and glowed dimly as did the bowls itself, their elaborate engravings radiating with the same light.

Dumbledore walked into the diagram, carefully avoiding the intricate design as he went/ so he would not disturb the design with the swishes of the hem of his purple robes/ and presented the two in the inscribed circle the book with the evoking incantation.

"Good Luck," he said hoarsely, and coughed twice in a weary hand. The twinkle in his blue eyes dimmed a little even with the increasing glow of the irises around them. His expression was barely a smile as he left for the unmarked grass where the others stood in silence, and waited.

Sakura held the book with heavy hands, tucking a stray lock of honey brown hair behind her ear and opened it to the bookmarked page; her eyes seemed to glaze as she skimmed over the translation again and again.

She closed her eyes and breathed inwards deeply, preparing herself for the moment, calming her unsettling nerves.

She glanced at the kind Hogwarts faculty who stood at the edge, nervous for them. She saw the fussy, caring Madam Pomfrey wringing her hands on the end of her hospital wing apron in anxiety. She saw the wise, strict Professor McGonagall clenching her jaw harshly in anticipation. She saw the cold, expressionless gaze of the potions master, Professor Snape.

She saw Tomoyo, smiling encouragingly with a slight incline of her head. She saw Eriol next to her, holding her hand, doing the same. She saw Nakuru, Suppi, and Kero standing still and quiet for once, close by. And she saw Syaoran stare at her, unwavering and strong with belief, his sword at the ready.

Her hand loosened a little as she left out the breath she was holding. Gathering all the resolve she could muster, a resolute fire dancing in her green eyes, she called upon the innate magic that dwelled within her like she had done many times before.

A card fluttered out of her pocket and soared through the air, coming to a stop, hovering above her. Without a word of command, it materialized from a pink card to its form of a woman in white, seemingly constructed completely from gusts of wind.

Windy.

Windy looked down upon her master who nodded her head, and dissolved into a steady breeze that rippled the grass and the glowing blue water that surrounded them.

"Everything…will surely be alright…" she mouthed as the wind picked up, rustling the leaves of the trees around them with fortitude. Her hair whipped about her head, but she remained unfazed and strong-minded.

The light of the sun flickered and faded away to nothing. The overwhelming dark was only warded away by the blue light of the irises that lit up their faces and figures, gloomily casting everything else in the darkest of shadows.

"Everything will surely be alright…" she repeated one last time, putting her faith in her invincible spell.

And the lines of chalk dust flared, and were engulfed in fire around them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_A/N_: D: Yes I know. Ouch, only 6 and a half pages. My standards are getting so bad lately. Actually, this whole chapter was written with such low standards. Probably because I've been drugged with laziness that could only come from Christmas holidays and I still have a week left. Gosh it's already dark. Anyhow, the stories going to pick up from here and reach the climax soon, everything prior to this was the calm before the storm.

_Yam's Beta Comment_: Warning: this was also beta'd during the holidays so haha, expect a few errors, haha.This sounded like an ending chapter to me, with all the reflections and what not. Short-eque. Your writing style is changing.

**And once again, I thank you reader(s) for taking the time to read this (and give a review, hint hint) chapter of Just Coincidental. Critique, feedback and pointers are much appreciated for the further improvement of the writing in this story. Also, any errors spots will be redirected to the Beta because it would be all her fault (Don't hit me, Yam).**


	16. Retelling

**Just Coincidental**

Authoress: Ankaris123

Disclaimer: I disclaim all copyrighted materials in this story and only claim right to the plot.

Start Date: February 21, 2008

End Date: February 24, 2008

_Reviews_:

_chelsea34_: Thank you, dear. Li is just acting the way he thinks. If he were Sakura, he would want (at least, my Li would) a little time to sort out things after their abrupt reunion and reconciliation so naturally that's what he's doing. Here's an update, hope you enjoy it!

_yumeniai_: Sorry sorry sorry for taking so long that you'd forget the plot. ;3;. Here's another chapter. I hope you didn't forget everything again in the wait.

_A/Ns_: I'm such a bad person. I went and started a new story for a different fandom. I am ashamed. Okay, I'm not, I love the new story but at least I managed to progress the plot of this story a while ago in my head. Now let's stop talking about me and let you start on this chapter.

Remember to let it simmer and cool before enjoying.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The darkness was suffocating. It was thick like heavy water but it was also warm inducing a fuzzy sensation throughout her body.

Limpid pools of light swam far above her but she had not the strength to try and reach the surface.

She wanted to sleep for all of eternity without a worry.

Her mind slowly started to sever its connection to her heart's true desires to rest and forget.

Rest and forget.

A warbling voice broke through the water and touched her ears with a sharp concern.

Those feelings rippled the liquid darkness that surrounded her and cut into her sense of being.

The light was clear.

Closer.

And then.

Then she woke.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakura opened her eyes a crack. Wherever she was, it was dimly lit. Her vision blurred in and out of focus. There was someone hovering over her.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay? You're okay, aren't you? Tell me you're okay! Are you awake?!"

The Japanese girl groaned softly and tried to move her arm to touch her head. She found she could not move her left.

_Strange._

She shifted her right hand up to her head from on top of her abdomen where it laid, rubbed her eyes wearily and gave a weak smile.

"I'm awake now, Nakuru-san. Sorry for worrying you." Nakuru rushed to help her sit up. They appeared to be in some sort of cave. The ground underneath her was layered in soft tree needles as a makeshift bed.

"I'm so glad. I was so worried, you know. When you didn't wake up for so long I mean. We both were worried. Deeply," Nakuru babbled while beating the dust off over Sakura's wrinkled clothes none too gently in her haste and exuberantly expressed relief.

"Both who?" Sakura asked in a daze. She screwed her eyes up and probed at the blank part of her memory.

_What had happened? I don't…I don't quite remember_.

"Li-kun, of course. My master's cute little descendant? He may not have looked it even though he was definitely worried but he's got some weird personality issue going on so I don't know," Nakuru continued now combing twigs out of the younger girl's honey brown hair.

Sakura's groggy mind seemed to clear. She looked down at her immovable left arm and spotted a familiar dark green cloak draped on her. She brushed her fingertips over the travel-worn forest green material; her heart skipped a beat.

"Sakura-chan?" She looked up startled.

"S-sorry. I must've dazed out for a moment," she laughed sheepishly. "I don't remember what happened though; do you think you could tell me?" Nakuru smiled kindly at her, a strange dullness clouded her eyes momentarily.

"Sakura-chan…" she started, twiddling her thumbs nervously and played with the beaded braid that hung next to her ear. Sakura gripped the cloak underneath her right hand tensely.

At that moment a shadow cast itself across the wall to the side. Stealthily light footsteps followed as Syaoran Li came into view in a torn dark grey windbreaker. Perspiration matted his chestnut brown hair to his flushed face and his blade was unsheathed in his hand that gripped it so tightly the knuckles were ghostly white.

"Ah. Li-kun, Sakura-chan woke up. The wallop to her head seemed to have knocked a couple memories out of her too but otherwise she's alright, right, Sakura-chan?" Nakuru exclaimed, jumping up from her squat on the ground.

_Wallop?_

The teenaged girl touched her forehead tenderly and felt the thick layers of bandages wound around it. It was curious discovery. Syaoran approached the two but kept a short distance between them, collapsing gracefully against the stone walls of the cave.

"S-syaoran-kun," Sakura paused to swallow her stuttering, "your arm. It's hurt." She tried to stand so she could move over to where the Chinese boy was and tend to his wounds but her depleted energy and weariness prevented her from doing so. Instead, she sat forlornly as Nakuru bounced over to inspect it.

"Only a surface wound, we should get it wrapped up so it doesn't get infected though," Nakuru mumbled, squinting at the gash and scraps that peppered his arm. "Now what's that little spell again…?…uh… ' Nakuru wiggled her fingers above the wounds, "Ferula."

There was a loud crack and a long strip of white bandage popped into existence in front of Nakuru's hand, fluttering uselessly to the ground.

"Hmm, wizard spells are hard to do without their silly little stick things, you'd think I'd be getting better at it after all this," she said waving her hand in Sakura's direction. With a bemused expression she snatched up the bandage and started to wind it around Syaoran's arm in a disorderly fashion.

"Nakuru-san…S…Syaoran-kun," Sakura began resolutely. The two looked at her expectantly. "What happened while I was asleep? How did we get here? Why are we in here? What happened to the others? Why…why can't I move my arm?"

There was a numb silence during which no one moved a muscle.

"Please, tell me," Sakura pleaded softly, vision averted to her cloak-covered lap. "I want to know."

Nakuru and Syaoran exchanged a brief look. The Chinese teen nodded begrudgingly and Nakuru let out an uncharacteristically depressed sigh. She tied the ends of the bandage together and propped herself against the wall of the cave as well before she began.

"I suppose you do at least remember up to that part where you started the ritual, right?"

Sakura nodded stiffly.

"Well, right after you read out the spell, everything went weird. There was like a hole being ripped in the sky and this ominous feeling flooded into the atmosphere…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_The hole in the sky contorted and skewered itself erratically, unable to retain a static shape. Distant, hollow groans and howls filled the air tearing through the unbearable wind that only seemed to speed up. Gray clouds whirl-pooled into the centre of the void and vanished without a trace. _

Everyone could feel the presence of something impossibly overwhelming, unbelievably powerful and extraordinarily ancient press against their very existence.

Then at last, from the centre of the enlarging void came a drip of darkness.

But as it descended through the air, its size grew at a frighteningly rate, threatening to swallow the blue that was the sky.

And with hardly a sound at all, it landed. The darkness was thick like sludge, swamping everything and every person.

The beast held within thrashed and struggled through the restraining quality of the substance and let out a hideous cry of fury, rage, hate.

Dripping with congealed shadows, it fixed an enormous feral yellow eye at the two who dared to summon it from the world beyond. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"No one moved, they couldn't," Nakuru continued. "The black gunk started to slide off the monstrous thing but only enough to see that there were endless lengths of chains holding it down, they were all attached to those stands things with the bowls of flowers on them. It was then we thought we were safe and waited for it to do its job…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_The creature, tall as a tower and wide as a barn, towered over them and held them in a petrified silence with his mere presence of his looming shadow. With a slow, deliberate movement, it bent down and lent its head towards the now visible bonds of shimmering golden magic that looped intricately around the wrists of Sakura and Harry. Their hands were still held in each other's tightly. _

Though the chalk circle could no longer be seen, it burned through the miasma with enchanted light as the chains strained against the creature. The irises remained untouched, the only ballast to their survival. 

_The beast breathed over them a waft of nothingness, dangerously close. _

Savagely yet in a delicate way, it sank an obsidian black fang into the bond. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Everyone believed at that moment that we were successful. We all stood at our positions with just the barest of smiles and waited for it to go back to wherever it had come from but it didn't. And then…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_The creature roared thunderously as the last of the enchantment slipped down its throat and dissolved into energy. With a rock of its body, it wrenched at its restraints frantically. _

No one dared to move. 

_No one knew what was happening. _

So no one did anything. 

_As even magic will corrode for they never last forever, the rusted chains put out one last fight before shattering into dust. _

It was then that everyone in the vicinity came into realization.

That nothing was going right. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"It lifted a hand, paw, whatever it was and it…it grabbed you, Sakura-chan. It snatched you up from the ground so easily! And you called out but we didn't hear what it was you really said. We were all still in shock except for Syaoran…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Sakura!" _

Wrestling the grasp of the clinging darkness from his body, Syaoran dragged himself into a nearby tree and pulled out his sword from its sheath on his back. The blade glowed brightly as magical energy charged it full and its master set it free towards the otherworldly creature as lightning. 

_The electricity seeped into the darkness that reached out to welcome it and vanished, absorbed with a single point of damage. _

The Chinese teen gritted his teeth, his amber eyes darting left and right looking for an opening to strike at. Almost at once, he spotted Windy; the gentle spirit was hovering over the miasma with a clueless face, staring up at her mistress.

"Windy!" Syaoran yelled; his voice was growing hoarse. "Save Sakura!"

The spirit looked at him with befuddlement.

"Save your mistress, Windy! Save her before she dies!" Syaoran yelled again, panic was creeping into his voice. The urgency in his eyes pressed into the pupils of the magical entity with every word that passed over his lips.

At once, Windy gathered her dying winds and launched upwards towards the bulbous black end of the limb that encased her mistress. She wounded around the darkness and pushed to disperse it but it was fatal.

Her magical duration ran out and she reverted back to her original form of a pink Sakura card. Hovering uncertainly in the air, the card finally decided to slice into the thick shadows to return to the Card Mistress' pocket.

The creature bellowed again as Syaoran sent another wave of magical charges at it only for them all to be absorbed into the creature's body.

Gritting his teeth, he drew the element of wind underneath himself and soared uneasily through the air, which was thick with an invisible substance that constricted and suffocated his being.

He did not turn back even to the cries from the wizards below who begged him not to do it. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"…and he jumped into the black void where you were without a thought," Nakuru said. She glanced next to her to find said teen staring absentmindedly out the entrance whether as a precaution or in embarrassment she did not know. This brought a glimmer of a smile to her face as she continued the story.

"He somehow upset the thing. Must've stabbed it or something, no one really knows. It screamed and threw you. Threw you right into the lake…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_There was a resounding splash as Sakura's body hit the surface of the lake and sank into its lonely, cold depths. The last bubbles of oxygen escaped through her mouth and rose, rushing to the surface._

_Moments later another joined her, this one willingly and conscious. Like a sack of bricks, Syaoran came to a stop in the water. _

_Desperately, he rushed to the Japanese girl who was sinking lower and lower towards the bed of the lake flourished with a meadow of seaweed._

_With each stroke of his arms, each kick of his legs, his strength was draining from him. The battered forest green cloak wrapped around his shoulders dragged through the water like a parachute. He too was running out of air. _

At last, with a distressed burst of power he propelled himself downwards with a strong kick and grabbed hold of Sakura's arms. With the burden of his waterlogged cloak and the unconscious girl in his arms he struggled to reach the surface. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I was so relieved when I saw Li-kun break to the surface. We all were. The thing was looking around and it approached the castle while we were trying to get free…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_The beast reached the castle's front gate in five strides and appeared to sniff at the foundations curiously. It opened its mouth and bit down on an invisible ward that protected the ancient school. The wards flickered into existence as a translucent half sphere that encased the castle within itself. _

It did not hold.

It couldn't.

Clenching its black fangs on the enchantment, it shattered like a pane of glass under the pressure and each fragment disappeared into the mouth of the creature as an orb of magic.

The creature stood on its hind legs and let out of a cry of triumph before attacking the next protection ward.

The professors could only watch in horror as their school became closer and closer to disenchantment and the crumbling of its foundation for that was held up by the ancient spells of the Founders. 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"It was surprising that it ignored everyone else. Dumbledore-san got free first. He raised his stick thing and shot this brilliant light into the sky. It didn't do much but it did catch the attention of the thing…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_The creature craned its head towards the blazing light behind it, marveling at the surge of energy that emitted freely from its source. _

The miasma that stuck to the grounds lapped at its limbs that rested on the broken cobblestone path and began to withdraw into it, freeing the others at last.

The light still burned as brightly as ever and the creature turned around, starting its journey towards the alluring meal it could obtain. 

_Dumbledore, his expression though old and usually kind was harsh and grave, held his wand stiffly above his wizard hat covered head and slowly began to step back towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Li-kun fished you out finally and I ran towards you two. It was then that Dumbledore ran into the forest, taking the weird light and the professors who followed with him. The thing got really upset for some reason and all the leftover black gunk started to swirl around and everyone got caught in it. I managed to stay with you guys by grabbing onto Li-kun's cloak but everyone else…" Nakuru looked to the dirt-covered ground with a dark expression. "When the darkness settled, we had been blown into the forest somewhere. Everyone else was gone.

"Afterwards, Li-kun and I found this cave for shelter and checked you over. You got a nasty bump to the head from something and your left arm…" Nakuru paused, biting her bottom lip. "We don't know what exactly is wrong with your arm. The skin looked like a giant bruise so we wrapped it up. Then Li-kun went out to scout the area for the thing and the others while I stayed here with you in case you woke up and that's it. I was so glad when you finally opened your eyes, Sakura-chan." Nakuru's eyes glistened with what might've been tears.

Sakura sat silently, allowing herself the time to absorb this information. It seemed so impossible.

"You've been asleep for half a day," Syaoran inputted now that the story was over. He stood up again, wobbling slightly on his feet. "Anyways, I'm going to go scout some more. I haven't found any of the others yet nor have I sighted the monster."

"Don't joke around! You're obviously exhausted! If anyone's fit to go scouting, it's me," Nakuru interjected vehemently, grabbing onto the back of Syaoran's torn windbreaker.

"Guys, I have a question," Sakura finally spoke up. The pair paused in the middle of their one-sided quarrel but did not look at the Japanese girl.

"Go ahead."

"What happened to Harry?"

Neither of them answered her. Concern welled in her empty stomach, fearing the worst.

"Did something happen? Did he get hurt?! Tell me! Please!"

"Sakura-chan…" Nakuru said, pained. She did not look at her as she spoke.

"When the thing grabbed you, Harry disappeared. We don't know what happened to him or where he is."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_A/Ns_: D: Got it all done in this one night. Be glad that I went through it all the way. And don't forget to thank tonight's beta, Meru, who edited this for you guys at the hour of 12 in the night. A huge sorry for the delay to those who wished for a fast update.

Beta's Note: Surprisingly there wasn't much to fix. Anka-chan's definitely improoooving 3 8D I'm quite pleased. It went pretty quick. Though I am kind of tired, now… x-x;

**Thank you for reading and if you have the time, please review and tell me what you think of it, what mistakes you caught, etc. I'll see you next time for the next installment of **_**Just Coincidental**_**. Until then, live a wonderful life.**


End file.
